


Senior Year

by reseattemptare, sarcasticsapphic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex rambling is so cute, Background Karolsen, Book nerd au, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Gay shit to happen eventually, High School AU, Library nerds, Lucy Lane our bisexual daughter, Maggie and James the BROTP we deserve, Maggie can't get enough of it, Minor Character Death, Slowest Burn, minor accident, tw: grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 89,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reseattemptare/pseuds/reseattemptare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsapphic/pseuds/sarcasticsapphic
Summary: Both Maggie and Alex found solace in books at a young age. When Maggie moves to Midvale with her aunt for her senior year of high school to escape her homophobic parents and town, she meets Alex who is so devoted to her alien sister's safety she is constantly disregarding her own needs. The first thing they share is their passion for books, growing into a friendship they both longed for and then a love they didn't know they could have.





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to take place in Alex and Maggie's senior year of high school with a chapter for each month. We have the whole thing planned out so we know where it's going. Buckle up. Enjoy reading!

**Tuesday, September 6th**

Alex abruptly sits up in her bed when a scream wakes her up from her slumber.

She is on her feet in a matter of seconds, closing the distance between her room and her sister’s as fast as she can while barely awake. From the way her legs are hardly functioning to the way her eyelids are barely open, she knows her sister woke her up from a sound sleep for the third time this week alone. Alex is stressed out by the start of the school year coming up as well but it’s something entirely different for Kara as she’s facing the worst kind of nightmares, most of them about the life she was forced to leave behind on Krypton.

Alex always wanted to have a little sister. A sister she could play with, braid hair with, surf with and even read bedtime stories with. Fortunately for her, the latter was much easier to achieve than the others. Super-strength was not always the best addition when it came to playing or surfing. Needless to say that when reporters came from all over the state to witness with their own two eyes the sudden giant waves at Midvale Beach, Eliza and Jeremiah were not too happy with their daughters. Of course, the girls never denied nor confirmed anything. Although their stolen glances didn’t go unnoticed.

It had been almost three years since Kara turned the lives of the Danvers upside down. Almost three years since her cousin Clark Kent left her in Midvale to be raised and taken care of by humans because he was too absorbed by his own life to take responsibility for a twelve year old girl, even though the whole reason she was sent to Earth was to be with him and protect him. Almost three years of learning how to be a kid with superpowers. It had been a lot to take in, for the four of them. But Kara had, for the most part, gracefully overcome her struggles, except for the nightmares that constantly haunted her mind at night.

Alex is used to it by now, her sleep has been disturbed countless times by Kara’s screams or moans of pain. That’s why she doesn’t need to fully open her eyes to find her way to Kara’s bedroom. She knows it down to the millimeter. She knows Kara always leaves her door half-open and that the nightstand is only a few inches away from the doorway. She knows exactly where the paper lantern planets are hanging on the ceiling, and even in the dark she can visualize the solar system decorations Kara and her made on Kara’s first Christmas, hooked on the back wall of her bedroom. She is even able to navigate around the books scattered on the floor and still stay quiet.

She kneels down near her sister’s bed and puts a hand on her forehead, from the way Kara is sweating she instantly knows how bad of a dream her sister is having. Alex whispers Kara’s name and softly caresses her dark blonde hair, trying her hardest to get Kara out of her stupor as gently as possible. When Kara is asleep her powers are even more uncontrollable than usual and Alex now knows better than to be too close to her. The bruises from a few nights ago are still very much healing.

Kara’s eyes suddenly fly open, the images of her dream still flashing in front of her eyes intensely.

“Hey Kara, I’m here,” Alex says quickly, switching the bedside lamp on and making her voice as soft as possible. Kara clings unintentionally on her sister’s hand causing Alex to grit her teeth and straighten herself, feeling the pain make its way through her knuckles. She is used to that kind of pain by now, but Kara’s strength still surprises her.

Alex keeps her eyes on her sister who is now trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of her room and pushing herself up onto her elbows as gently as she can, still terrified. Kara’s heart rate begins to steady but if her frowning eyebrows and her panting are any indication, she isn’t ready to talk yet. Alex knows the drill and decides she doesn't want to break through the silence.

Kara finally takes a deep breath still shaking at the aftermath of her dream. “I saw them again,” she whispers, looking down at her fingers, tightly grasped to her sister’s. She removes her hand, an apologetic look on her face. Alex knows Kara isn’t hurting her on purpose, so Alex grabs her hand back and tightens her grip.

She knows exactly what happened in Kara’s dream and guesses the answer to her question but asks anyway. “Want to tell me about it?”

Kara shakes her head mutely, tears in her eyes, hardly fighting the lump in her throat. She doesn’t have to speak a word, Alex understands how hard those dreams are on her. Her sister feels like she’s losing them over and over again. She feels like her grief will never stop. Alex knows the planet that Kara left behind is lost forever, but unlike Clark, Kara remembers everything about the life she once had there.

The sadness she sees in Kara’s eyes is mirroring the darkness of her nightmares. It’s a constant reminder to Alex that her alien sister lost her parents, her friends, her whole world and is now, on top of everything, very often dreaming about them.

Grieving a family member is hard enough as it is but Kara is grieving her entire family, except for her cousin who’s been living on Earth for more than two decades. Her only next of kin left doesn’t remember what Krypton looked like, he can’t help her grieve and he can’t help her remember them either. And the worst part is that Kara’s biggest fear is to one day completely forget about them, forget they ever existed, which makes her nightmares both a curse and a blessing.

Alex would do anything to make the loss of her entire world less painful for Kara, but she is recovering at her own pace and healing takes time. The only thing she is able to do in this moment is offer her sister comfort. So she climbs onto the bed and settles above the comforter next to her sister, who snuggles into her arms, her head resting on Alex’s shoulder, as usual.

When her first nightmares made their appearances, Alex found that the only way she could ease Kara’s pain was through books.

It took time before they could understand each other but they ultimately worked around the language barrier. Alex quickly learned that Kara could be a clumsy teenage alien unable to control her powers and the smartest person she’s ever met, both in the space of a few seconds. Kara already spoke several languages when she arrived on Earth so learning how to read and speak English had been a walk in the park unlike learning how to stop breaking things around the Danvers household.

(Not that Eliza and Jeremiah never wanted to remodel their house but the spiral staircase was becoming dangerous without any actual steps left.)

After almost three years, Kara is perfectly able to read English, but the soothing voice of Alex always calms her and makes her forget the constant state of grief she’s in, if only for a few moments. Books were their way to escape a world that was sometimes hard to live in. For the both of them, it was a way to transport to another reality.

Alex looks down at her sister, “what do you want me to read?”

“The Little Prince,” Kara answers without hesitation.

Alex smiles. She doesn’t have to look for it, she already knows it’s one of the books Kara leaves on her bedside table, no matter what. She grabs it and pours herself into the pages, lowering her voice as much as she can, knowing that Kara will hear her anyway. Super-hearing sometimes has its perks.

“Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called _True Stories from Nature_ , about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal. Here is a copy of the drawing.”

Alex felt her sister’s body slightly moving next to her. She lowers the book into her lap. “Something on your mind?”

“Hm?” Kara shrugs. “No.”

Alex knows better than that. “C’mon. Tell me.”

“It’s just that the beginning of the story reminds me of something I noticed.”

Alex frowns, truly wondering what her sister is referring to. “Something you noticed?”

“Yeah.” She pauses and chooses her next words carefully. “You used to draw. Like the author. I saw some of your old drawings the other day. But I haven’t seen you draw in a long time.”

Alex doesn’t bother to ask about why Kara was in her room when Alex herself wasn’t. Kara often looks at her bookshelves for new books to read. That’s definitely not what catches her attention.

She hesitates and finally confesses, “I lost interest, I guess.”

Kara frowns, like she’s intensely absorbing her sister’s words and eventually nods. But what Alex fails to say is that her sister is way better at drawing than she ever was, even if her draughtsmanship was objectively particular and solid. She just didn’t see the point of continuing anymore.

Alex picks up the book and makes a motion with her hand to the opened pages, “should I keep going?”

“Yes, please,” Kara responds nudging closer to her sister.

And Alex keeps reading until she can feel the tension leaving Kara’s body as she slowly falls back asleep.

When she’s fairly certain that Kara won’t notice her absence, she untangles herself from her sister’s grip (which admittedly is much more difficult to achieve than it seems), gets up and goes back to her own bed. But unlike her sister, she won’t get much more sleep that night.

***

Maggie wakes the morning of the first day of senior year to the blaring of her phone's alarm. She reaches over and blindly presses until the noise silences. Seven in the morning is, in her opinion, way too early for any kind of consciousness let alone human interaction or learning.

Her eyes open slightly, only to be blinded by the morning sun already streaming through the curtains of her bedroom window. She’s now awake enough to hear the clanging of pots and the sizzling of oil coming from the kitchen where her aunt Lorelai must be attempting to make breakfast.

Lorelai was sweet like that. Always making sure Maggie was taken care of. From making sure she didn't skip breakfast because she couldn't be bothered getting out of bed early enough (which was the case more often than not), to taking her in when her own parents didn't want her.

Maggie’s parents had gotten the call about the Valentine’s Day card Maggie had left in Eliza Wilkie’s locker before she got home from school that afternoon. After not hearing from Eliza, Maggie decided to take her time going home. She rode her bicycle through the sparse streets of the small town of Blue Springs, Nebraska. She spent the time thinking. Thinking about what it meant to get no response. Was she wrong? Did Eliza not actually feel the same way about her?

Nursing a hurt heart, she walked into her home (the last time she would call it that) only to have her heart completely broken in ways deeper and more complex than she could currently comprehend. The next fifteen minutes were some she would never forget. Maggie was screamed at by her father about how disgusting and unacceptable she was. She was completely ignored by her mother who hid behind her husband the whole time. She begged that they all could try and figure it out together. She was told by her furious father to pack a duffel bag and leave. She pleaded to stay, reminding them of how much she loved them and how they should love her. And she was finally out the door with no love and no home.

Maggie didn’t know where she was going. Not really. Not until she reached where she always found herself when she wanted to feel safe, her aunt Lorelai’s apartment.

Lorelai was a young woman, about thirty. Her father’s sister who had left their small town to become a nurse. And she was a nurse. She was able to leave the plague that was their conservative family and she made sure Maggie knew that. Whenever Lorelai would visit Maggie, she would tell her about the world and the people in it and the experiences that were waiting for her.

Maggie had pulled her bike up outside aunt Lore’s apartment building after hours of peddling to the edge of Lincoln city. Pumped up on adrenaline, she didn’t hesitate running up the flights of stairs to the right floor and knocking on Lore’s door, the last thing she did before she broke. In that moment Lore committed to being the person that would put Maggie back together the best she could as long as Maggie needed her to.

It hadn’t been easy for either of them but now they knew just about everything there was to know about each other. Including Maggie’s despise of mornings and Lore’s misguided belief that she could cook.

“Maggie! Come on time to get up. I made you breakfast!” Lore’s voice carries from the kitchen to reach Maggie’s room down the hall. “I can’t promise it’s any good but you can always pretend to like it.”

“It’s not good, I already know that,” Maggie groggily mumbles to herself though she smiles at the hilariously dismal attempts at cooking Lore has made in the past.

Reluctantly, Maggie rolls out of bed, tossing her sheets to the side and shakily balancing herself on her feet. She definitely is not a morning person.

She steps out into the hall, faced with the doors to her aunt’s room and the bathroom and walks into the open expanse of the kitchen, dining room and lounge room to her left. Since that fateful night, Maggie and Lore had moved, a couple of times actually, and were now living in a small one-storey house. They soon found out Lore’s apartment was a bit too cramped for the both of them. Plus Lore thought it would be best to start anew. This time in the beach side town of Midvale where Lore had gotten a nursing job at the local hospital.

Maggie just about stumbles into the kitchen, her hair down and in a mess, wearing a loose band t-shirt, short pyjama bottoms and a look of annoyance on her face. However, she is met with the glowing smile of her aunt who is still in a pair of scrubs after just getting home from a night shift, holding a spatula and attempting to make each of them a plate of scrambled eggs.

“There you are! Look what I did!” Lore says holding up the pan that should definitely not be smoking as much as it is but she looks so proud that even in her state Maggie smiles back.

“You didn’t have to, Lore. You know I don’t eat breakfast, especially such an elaborate one like this,” she says, taking a seat in one of the barstools at the kitchen counter, facing Lore and the mess of the stove.

“Mags, it’s your first day. At a new school. Again. I thought you could use a little bit of an energy boost.” Lore looks away putting the pan back on the hotplate. “But if you don’t want it,” Lore starts to mumble, faking insult. “You don’t _have_ to eat it. I was just trying to be ni-”

“Fine!” Maggie exclaims, too used to Lore tactics at this point. “You win. I’ll eat it.”

“Yay! I knew you’d warm up,” Lore turns around with a beaming smile, bringing Maggie her plate. “I promise it’ll be good. This time I actually meant to make scrambled eggs.”

Maggie tries to push away the memory of the quiche Lore tried to make two weeks ago and looks down at the plate that has been placed in front of her.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t actually look that bad. There is the odd black, burnt bit but other than that Lore may have actually improved. Not that she was actually able to get worse than she already was.

“Thanks, Lore.”

“Of course, sweetie. Now, do you want a lift to school?”

“No, Lore, it’s fine I can ride my bike.” Maggie says, poking at the eggs building up the courage to actually try them. “Go to bed, you’ve been on your feet for twelve hours. Don’t worry about me.”

“That’s impossible,” Lore states, matter-of-factly but then a yawn escapes her. “But if you’re sure?”

“Yes, yes. Go sleep.”

“Fine, you win. Don’t forget your bike lock, okay?” Lore walks around the kitchen counter, going up behind Maggie and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Good luck today. I have a good feeling about this one.”

Maggie wishes she could say the same. Instead, she replies with, “we’ll see.”

Lore knows this is what Maggie does, hell, by now she knows everything about her. So she leaves it be and hopes that Maggie will see that it can be good and she will find the hope to wish and believe as much soon.

“Ok Mags, well eat up,” Lore releases Maggie and starts walking backwards heading towards her room. “I’ll see you maybe this afternoon, when you get home before I leave?”

Maggie looks up at her just in time to see her crash into the wall behind her. Maggie can’t help but let out a laugh. “Lore, are you okay?” Maggie gets out between wheezing.

“New house. Not quite the expert at backwards navigating yet.”

Maggie laughs again. “Yeah maybe I’ll see you later.”

“I hope so. Love you, Maggie,” Lore throws over her shoulder, now walking to her room facing the right direction.

Maggie watches her go with a smile. A smile that soon falters when she actually tries the eggs.

***

Three hours ago, Kara had told Alex not to worry about her, that she'd be fine, that she’d be able to handle it. Yes, summer was over but it's not like it's her very first day of school ever. It's been almost three years now, one of them as a freshman in high school, she knows how overwhelming school can be, and she knows what she needs to do in order to survive it, class after class, day after day, week after week.

It's like riding a bike Kara had said, you don't forget. And for Kara, riding a bike was definitely something hard to master. She _still_ smiles awkwardly at the neighbors who are _still_ wondering how on earth a crater-sized dent appeared in their driveway overnight.

News flash: she apparently did forget and Alex was right to worry about her once again. Kara may have superpowers but Alex always has a sixth sense when it comes to Kara's wellness.

She never pointed out the irony of it to her cousin, but Kara sometimes wishes that the Danvers lived in a place where the sun wasn’t this bright and warm so early in the morning. Of all the places she could have been sent to, Clark decided it was a good idea for Kara to live in Midvale, California, where it’s sunny most of the year. One day, it eventually led Jeremiah to add extra curtains to her windows, providing her protection from the outside world as soon as the sun rises, which is a tremendous help for her but a pain for Alex to deal with when it comes to waking her up.

It’s not that she didn’t like the sun though. Midvale was in fact a really peaceful place during the summer. It’s the rest of the year when she’s at school that she sometimes has troubles with. And clearly this morning is one of those days. She’s beginning to stress out, and that usually isn’t a good sign.

The hardest part of her new life is to hide and control her powers at all costs, especially at school where if she dares sneeze she can make a hole in a wall or break someone’s nose if they so much as stand too close to her. Seeing through everybody, hearing every voice, feeling every vibration; often make her cover her ears and her eyes, drawing attention to her. But also drawing attention to Alex, and Kara had promised herself that this year she wasn't gonna make Alex’s life harder than it already is. She had to find a way to overcome her difficulties without her sister because soon enough she would be gone for college. Her heart suddenly clenches at the simple thought of not seeing her sister everyday anymore.

Kara is sitting in her third class that morning, silently regretting rolling her eyes at Alex in a desperate attempt to let her know that she will not be her burden this year, not anymore. But it’s getting harder to concentrate. The teacher words are getting lost, she starts to hear every little sound, from the scratch of a pen on a paper to the chalk on the blackboard. Even the wind outside is playing with her senses. She adjusts her glasses every two seconds now, every time someone looks at her a bit too intensely, every time she tries to take over her powers.

With every second that passes she is more and more grateful for her glasses. As thankful as Kara is for the curtains, the real safety net Jeremiah designed for her was the glasses lined with lead he gave her to suppress her x-ray vision. Even though she is able to control her vision most of the time, she still wears them. They've become a protection, a way to melt into the background, to be like everyone else (or rather to pretend to be like everyone else), even more so at school.

As soon as the bells indicating the end of the class ring, Kara is the first one on her feet, ready to leave the classroom. Her head is down trying her hardest not to bump into anybody and accidently give them bruises that they won’t be able to explain later. She really feels bad when that happens.

Except it’s lunch time and most of the students are already in the hallways, rushing towards the cafeteria. Kara escaped the destruction of Krypton, crashed in her pod and can destroy anything with her bare hands but she could swear that the most dangerous place she’s ever been was the school hallways on a first day of school where groups of teenagers were chatting, gathering, laughing, bumping each other’s shoulders and shouting. Kara definitely should have taken into account the loud voices, the cries of joy, and the squealing of every student seeing their friends again after the summer break before rushing out the classroom.  

Backed into a wall, trying to keep a low profile, Kara tries to calm herself thinking of the one thing that she knows would accomplish just that: focusing on Alex’s heartbeat. Eyes shut and fists tight, she concentrates on finding her sister in the school, listening for her like she has done countless times before.

Ultimately too overwhelmed, and fighting the urge to put her hands on her ears, Kara decides instead to take a detour to try and find her best friend, Winn, but sadly he’s nowhere to be seen. Disappointed  because she was hoping to see a familiar face, she ends up at her own locker, focusing on remembering the combination that would unlock it. She could think of one quick solution to open it but it definitely wasn’t the most delicate option.

“Don’t break it, not just yet,” she hears behind her.  

She turns around to find her sister with a smug smile on her face, hands in her back pockets, and her backpack on her left shoulder. Kara lets out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding.

“I’m trying, Alex!”

She wishes she could hide her frustration but her breathing is uneven, her eyes are shut, and her knuckles are as white as the light piercing through her glasses.

“Remember the first time you used your locker? That was really fun.”

And now she is trying to lighten the mood. Classic Alex, Kara thinks.

“I don’t remember you laughing then, you were mad at me because I broke it.”

Alex laughs at the memory. “True. But now that I think about it, it really was entertaining.”

Kara faces her sister, arms crossed. A posture that strangely reminds Alex of a famous superhero. “Aren’t you going to the cafeteria? I saw Lucy earlier, she said she wanted to have lunch and catch up with you.”

“I texted her, it’s fine. I thought maybe we could go to the library instead.”

She hates that her sister probably saw her from across the halls and came to see her as soon as she understood what she was going through. She really didn’t want Alex to feel obligated to check up on her. She wanted her to spend time with her friends but the truth is she needed her more than ever, even if it meant bothering her.

“Yeah? Are you sure?”

“Of course. I mean…” She leans towards her sister, putting her hand at the corner of her mouth faking a whisper. “I did bring snacks.”

Kara bounces happily, almost smashing herself into her locker. “Why didn’t you start with that? I’m so hungry, Alex!”

Alex laughs and puts her arm around her sister’s shoulders to guide her towards the library.

“Come on. I also put one of your favorite books in my bag this morning. I thought you might need it.”

***

It's the first break of the day and Maggie, still full from the breakfast Lore cooked her, decides to skip the cafeteria and head to the school library.

It’s pretty modern for a school library, it must have been newly renovated. She walks through the glass door and directly to her right finds a reception desk for borrowing or returning books with an older woman sitting at the desk chair, absorbed in her computer. To her left there are multiple rows of computers and in the far left corner are what appear to be small private study rooms. Against the whole of the back wall are multiple shelves of books. To her right, past the reception desk there are more shelves of books along most of the wall up to a small reading nook with seats and couches in the corner where it meets the back wall. There are multiple desks set up throughout the middle. She walks through them to get to the shelves against the back wall to browse.

Maggie had always found solace in a library. Being mostly empty, quiet, calm, full of books. It gave her a sense of peace. Every new school she went to she would seek out the library. A place where she could get away from the looks, the names, the bullies, the pressure, her past and just be surrounded by nothing but silence and stories.

Nothing but silence, stories and pretty girls apparently. Her past schools never really had anyone in the library unless they were cramming for a test or trying to squeeze in a nap before the next class. It was quite rare there were actually people looking at the books unless they were the academic books for assignments. Most of the fiction was left to gather dust. Who had the time to read anymore between the pressures of high school, maintenance of social status and the need to look constantly busy and active on social media? Well apparently just Maggie and two girls tucked into the lounge in corner.

Maggie had accidently found herself in the nonfiction section, astronomy apparently, but that is not enough to prompt her to leave and find the fiction she was initially looking for. It's not just the actual reading going on in the library that pulls Maggie's attention away from browsing the shelves in front of her but the reading is being spoken aloud. She can hear a passage being read, subconsciously moving to the end of the row with a random book in hand to get a better listen.

“There seemed to be no use in waiting by the little door, so she went back to the table, half-hoping she might find another key on it, or at any rate a book of rules for shutting people up like telescopes: this time she found a little bottle on it, ‘which certainly was not here before’, said Alice.”

Maggie could see the two girls clearly now. One of them was younger than the other with dark blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes with silver-rimmed glasses, wearing a mint coloured sweater and dark blue jeans. But it was the older one that caught Maggie's eye.

She had brown hair, almost deep red, length shaping her jawline. Her eyes looked hazel, behind black-rimmed glasses. Her fair skin slightly blushed pink with a few freckles dotting her cheeks, wearing a maroon bomber jacket with black sleeves, a light grey t-shirt and black jeans with white converse.

It wasn't the first time Maggie had seen a beautiful girl and momentarily lost the ability to function or speak, but it was the first time she felt as though she had lost the ability to breathe.

As the older one continued to read to the younger girl in a voice that Maggie could listen to for days, she was able to recognise it as _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

“Tied around the neck of the bottle was a paper label, with the words ‘DRINK ME’ beautifully printed on it in large letters.”

"Seems trustworthy to me," the blonde girl says.

The brunette looks up from the book to the girl in front of her. "Yeah, not suspicious in any way."

They share a laugh and just as the brunette goes to look back down at the novel in her hands, her eyes dart to Maggie, still standing at end of one of the rows, looking at them.

If Maggie was struggling for breath before she must have lost function of her lungs entirely now that she was making eye contact with the pretty girl.

She's stuck.

The eye contact is all-consuming. She finds herself unable to move. That is until on the other side of the library comes a loud bang, probably from some dropped books, and it draws Maggie out of her stupor to look in the direction of the noise.

When she turns back, the girl is still looking at her, smiling, eyes glancing between Maggie’s own eyes and the book in Maggie’s hands.

Maggie, not really wanting to experience the awkward aftermath of that (whatever that was), gives a shy smile in return. She turns on her heel as quickly and smoothly as she can, taking the copy of _How I Killed Pluto and Why It Had It Coming_ she was holding with her, heading to the front desk to check it out and leaving for her locker before the next period starts.

**Thursday, September 8th**

Apart from that moment in the library, Maggie had successfully managed to stick to her goal of laying low at this school as long as she could. She knew by now that being invisible was the best way to survive in high school, at least in her case that is.

She didn't know how it happened but without a doubt, at every new school she started at the rumours also started. After moving in with Lore, Maggie finished up the year at her high school before transferring the next year. She couldn’t stand the talks and the looks from everyone around her. Seeing Eliza every day was borderline torturous and a reminder she did not need.

No matter where they moved or how hard she tried, it still seemed to follow her. No matter where she ended up, how she dressed or acted or who she interacted with, it always seemed to unfold the same way. Maggie would meet people, start talking to them, they would start talking to others, they would look her up and eventually the rumours would start. It would start with whispers. Maggie would hear things in the school hallway about her, her sexuality, her family, her parents, her aunt. It would move to accusations and verbal attacks, culminating in a lack of safety that affected her school work, sport career and eventually her aunt pulling her out of that school and that district at the end of each year.

Each year she tried to be a little more invisible. She would wear clothes a bit darker, avoid as many social interactions as possible, navigate the school a little better to avoid confrontation. She learnt to stick to her classes, the library, the back of the cafeteria, and her swim team and that was it. And each year she was getting a little better at doing just that.

It’s her first chemistry class of the year. The group of teenages start piling into the chemistry lab classroom, Maggie included. Before she can scan for the perfect place to seat herself, the teacher interrupts her thought process.

“Ok, everyone!” The teacher calls out. “Pick someone and find a lab bench. They will be your lab partner for the rest of the year.”

The chatter among the group heightens as groups of friends scramble to pair up. Maggie, all the while, tries to suppress a groan of frustration and attempts to fight the nervousness rising inside her. It was times like this that Maggie wished that partners were assigned like they were at her last school.

Being the completely unfamiliar new kid, Maggie waits until everyone else finds a partner so she can get put with the other loner kid. She walks to the far side wall facing the benches to wait for the crowd of students to thin out so she can notice the last kid standing before everyone gets the chance to see her standing alone.

Her wait is interrupted not long after it has begun when a tall black boy approaches her.

“Hey, Maggie! I was kinda hoping we’d share a class together. Wanna be lab partners?”

“James, hey. Uh yeah, okay. Wouldn’t you rather be with one of your football buddies though?”

“Those losers? Hell no! Don’t get me wrong they are my best friends but the testosterone can get a bit much once in awhile.”

Maggie’s smile falters slightly. He just wanted an excuse to have a break from his dudebro buddies. At least it’s someone though.

James must notice this on Maggie’s face because he’s quick to add, “plus I’ll get to hang out with you, always a bonus.”

The corners of Maggie’s mouth pick up and her back straightens slightly, as if a pressure were lifted off it.

“What’re you obsessed with me now, James? We already see each other at work a couple of times a week.”

Maggie and James had first met three months ago, a week after Maggie had arrived in Midvale. Midvale, being a beach side town on the west coast, was not the cheapest of places to live. When she left her original high school, Maggie moved to a school on the other side of Nebraska so Lore could keep her job, it just meant a bit of a longer commute. The next year they moved to Texas where Lore got a nursing job offer and Maggie could finally escape the plague of Nebraska. Unsurprisingly, Texas wasn’t that much better and, with Lore’s insistence, they moved somewhere they hoped was a bit more liberal and accepting and safe. And then it was hello Midvale.

Lore got another nursing job at the local hospital in Midvale but the rent for their little house was much more than an apartment in Nebraska or Texas. This is when Maggie decided she would get a job to help out, after all she was the whole reason they had to move constantly.

It was originally supposed to just be a summer job but Maggie insisted on keeping it into the school year. Lore wanted her to focus on school and getting into college, assuring they would be fine and that she could always get a second job. Maggie was not gonna take that though and insisted she should at least try and see if she could balance everything. She really wanted to help.

So they came to an agreement, that Maggie would work no more than two times a week and each paycheck she would keep some for her personal savings, even if that ended up being only ten dollars or so, depending on the bills that week. But most importantly, her studies would come first. All of this on a trial basis to see if Maggie could handle it all.

Her reason, it just so happened, was similar to James’ reason for getting the same job.

+++

_It is Maggie’s first day of work at the small family-owned organic grocery store, Morales Fine Foods, she got hired at a few days ago. The place isn't too big, a decent size filled mostly with fresh produce, a wide array of fruits and vegetables against each of the three inside walls as well as stands set up with the same produce through the middle. At the front there are three cash registers set up next to each other on the left and an entrance for customers on the right. Just inside the entrance there is a deli counter where they sell the classic deli items and take away food like sandwiches and salads._

_As soon as she steps in the store she’s greeted by the man that hired her, Mr. Morales._

_“Maggie! Welcome! It’s good to see you again,” he says excitedly._

_Maggie gives a small smile and an awkward wave in return. “Hey Mr. Morales.”_

_“Call me Mateo, please. Here I have your uniform shirt and an apron for when you’re behind the deli counter,” he says, handing her a black v-neck shirt with a “Morales Fine Foods” written in large letters across the chest and a black waist apron. “You can go put it on in the bathroom out the back of the staff room and when you come out I’ll find someone to show you around.”_

_Maggie takes the clothes handed to her with a ‘thank you’ and heads towards the back to change._

_Mateo and Maria Morales had interviewed her for the job just after she arrived in Midvale at the start of the summer and must have saw something in her because she got a call the next day telling her she got the job. They were a sweet couple that owned the store together._

_Once she finishes changing, she comes back out of the staff room with the shirt she was wearing in her bag and leather jacket in hand. She finds Mateo with a young man about a foot taller than her._

_“Maggie, this is James. He’ll be showing you the ropes.”_

_He’s a tall guy, black skin, not much hair and quite built, his own black uniform shirt hugging his arm muscles._

_“Hey Maggie,” he says with a bright white smile._

_“Hi,” Maggie responds, slightly intimidated by the size of the man in front of her._

_“Okay then! I’ll leave you two to it. You’re free to put your jacket back on though Maggie if you want, it can get cold in here sometimes, we have to keep it like that so the food will stay fresh.”_

_Mateo leaves and Maggie turns to James. “Is he serious? He wouldn’t care if I wore a leather jacket with the uniform?”_

_James chuckles in response and turns to lead the way back to the staff room, indicating for Maggie to follow him. “Mateo and Maria are pretty chill, they wouldn’t mind.” Maggie picks up the pace, trying to keep up with James’ long strides. “As long as your customer service is good it tends to override all that other stuff.”_

_They step into the staff room and James brings her up to the set of lockers, pointing to one of the lockers in the bottom row. “That’ll be your locker so you can put your bag in there if you want.”_

_Maggie leans down and does just that, then slips on her leather jacket._

_James leads her out the staff room and shows her around the store, telling her how to stock the produce, work the take-away counter and operate the registers._

_They have been standing around awkwardly at one of the registers for a couple of minutes when James breaks the silence. “This place is sometimes really busy and other times not,” James says. “It’s kinda hard to predict, to be honest. So whenever I work I take the crossword out of the newspaper Mateo gets every morning and work on it to keep myself occupied.”_

_“He doesn’t notice?”_

_“He does, he doesn’t mind really. He mostly gets the paper for the sport and the comics. Crosswords aren’t his thing. When he sees me doing it he comes by and checks that I’ve done everything I need to, which I have, every time. Sometimes he even helps me do it. Well, help me might be giving him a bit too much credit. He gives me words that are often incorrect and sometimes too long for the spot even when I tell him the amount of letters I need. Once you get comfortable you might want to find something to pass the time too.”_

_Maggie grins and reaches into the inside pocket of her jacket, pulling out a small Penguin Classics copy of_ 1984 _, holding it up to James. “Already ahead of you.”_

_He looks between her and the book in her hands. “Wow, do you just carry that around with you all the time?”_

_“Well, not necessarily this one, but a book in general. You never know when you’re gonna need a distraction or to fill some time and look, this moment just proves me right.”_

_James laughs, “yeah I guess you’re right. That’s some pretty impressive timing.”_

_“Isn’t it just.” Maggie slips the book back into her jacket in time for a customer to walk up to them._

_Maggie serves them according to James’ direction. Once they leave the store James looks over to her._

_“So, what school do you go to?” James asks, killing time until more customers come to the register._

_“Um, none yet. I just moved here.”_

_“Oh cool! From where?”_

_“Texas.”_

_“You’re Texan, hey? That’s cool.”_

_“Well technically I’m from Nebraska, I only lived in Texas for a year.”_

_“Oh, okay. Nebraska is cool too. I assume, never been.”_

_A silence starts to come over them again but James seems determined to not let that happen. “Well, I go to Midvale High, the local high school. That’s probably where you’ll go too. Maybe I’ll see you around.”_

_“Yeah, maybe.”_

_James must sense that Maggie is starting to get a bit uncomfortable with his questions so he switches the conversation around to him._

_“Mateo and Maria are some pretty good managers for a first job, you hear some horror stories out there. I think they’ll be good when the school year starts with scheduling me in for shifts in between studying and football games and practice, thankfully.”_

_Maggie’s head drops slightly, a rush of panic sweeping over her. A high school footballer. He’s going to be one of those guys. The ones that stare at her, yell at her for going near their girlfriends or sisters and then in the next sentence insist that they can help correct her. She instinctively takes a step back, putting as much distance between them as she can in the small cubicle that surrounds the cash register._

_James doesn’t really seem to register this and continues anyway. “I really need to keep this job though so I just really hope I can balance it all, y’know?”_

_James looks at Maggie expectedly, waiting for her response and getting a stiff nod in return, Maggie still avoiding eye contact._

_James must sense this change in demeanor and decides to elaborate. “My mom needs help with the bills, supporting me and my little twin sisters. It’s a lot of work. She’s strong and could probably figure out a way to make it work but any pressure I can take off her is something I’m gonna do.”_

_This makes Maggie look up at him, her panic mostly replaced with curiosity and something that must be a newfound respect._

_“You have sisters?” Maggie asks._

_“Yeah I do. Here look.” James reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and opening it and showing Maggie a photo of two little girls, maybe four years old, one wearing a pirate costume and one dressed as a ladybug. They have the most glowing smiles, just like their brother, that Maggie can’t help but smile back. “Diane and Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam.”_

_“They’re adorable.”_

_“They really are. That was a few Halloweens ago, they’re seven now. Time really does fly.” James chuckles to himself, putting his wallet back into his back pocket. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for them and my mom, so here I am.”_

_Maggie has relaxed considerably, no longer pushing herself back into the edge of the counter. James seems so genuine and sweet, the complete opposite of the high school guys she has been surrounded by for the last three years. Maybe it was the right decision to move here._

_She feels safe enough to add, “that’s why I’m here too, to help my aunt with the rent and the bills.”_

_Maggie and James share an understanding eye contact for a few seconds, James sensing what she said was more of a concluding statement than an indicator to carry on._

_“Well, aren’t we noble. Hey, do you want to help me with the crossword today? I’m stuck on a few words and I have a feeling you might have a good knack for something like this,” indicating to where her book would be in her jacket._

_“I’ll give it a go but no promises.”_

+++

They had spent the whole summer together in that small, often freezing store but never outside of it. James now apparently wanted that to change, something Maggie really wants as well.

“We do see each other at work but now we could see each other here too,” James says. “You’re smart and you’re a good laugh. Come on, it would be fun!”

“Just because I read a lot doesn’t make me smart.”

“Of course it does! You’d be smart even if you weren’t carrying a book around all the time. Anyway, what do you say? Wanna be lab partners?” James asks with a charming smile and a shrug.

Maggie regards him for a moment before replying, “yeah sure, let’s do it.”

James fist pumps a little victory with a small ‘yes’, emphasising the ‘s’, before turning around to grab them a bench in the middle of the room.

Maggie follows him, resting her bag on the table and taking a seat on the stool.

“What’s the book you have today?” James asks, settling in the seat next to her while the teacher attempts to separate a stubborn group of three that want to be lab partners all together.

Maggie reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out _Catch-22_ holding it up for James to see.

“Wow, you finished _Dracula_ already? You only started that on Saturday. Told you you’re smart.”

“It was a surprisingly easy read I have to say. Plus, the gore was kinda funny in places.”

James cracks a smile. “Only you would find gore funny.”

“Well, not ha-ha funny but like lamely written and fun to read.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just stick to my camera.”

“You do that, Olsen.”

The teacher manages to settle the class and start the classic welcome spiel Maggie’s already heard several times since Tuesday.

***

Alex didn’t say anything to her sister two days ago but she’s glad that they were able to share a little time off in the library, away from the buzzing and stressful atmosphere that usually surrounds the first week of the school year.

Fortunately for her, chemistry class is the last one of the day. And she gets to share it with her friend Lucy, which is always a bonus. They hadn’t seen much of each other during the summer and the first week of the school year so far and Alex had missed her.

If she manages to be there before it starts, that is. Her history class is on the other side of campus and she has to rush through the corridors to make it on time.

When she arrives, Lucy is already there. Everybody is, as a matter of fact. She is making her way through the crowd when a voice makes her jump, almost losing balance as a result.

“Ok, everyone!” The teacher calls out. “Pick someone and find a lab bench. They will be your lab partner for the rest of the year.”

Well, that one’s easy.

Her eyes meets Lucy, who is waving at her from the back of the classroom where she had supposedly already saved Alex a seat. She passes by a few groups of students trying to sort everything out when something catches her eye, or rather someone.

She recognizes her immediately. Alex could never forget someone who’d hang out at the library on their lunch break, especially someone wandering in the astronomy section.

She keeps going to join Lucy at their bench, walking past her, but not without a strange feeling in her stomach, a feeling she can’t quite place yet. She quickly glances back over to her, wondering why the girl chose that specific book when she left and makes a mental note to maybe ask her later, if she ever gets the chance to talk to her.

“Lucy, hey!” Alex grins, greeting her in a one-arm tight hug. “I’m late, I had to run to get here.”

“No worries!” she says, leaning in Alex’s embrace, albeit awkwardly. “I figured we could be lab partners again?”

Alex nods but isn’t quite listening to what Lucy has to say because she is now staring with wide eyes at James Olsen walking with firm steps towards the one person that she already can’t take her eyes off. The girl was alone two seconds ago, how come James is already talking to her?

“Earth to Alex!” Lucy waves a hand in front of Alex’s face.

“Huh?” is the only thing she manages to reply, still unable to look away.

But Alex frowns. James is now talking to the girl from the library with a dazzling smile. The weird thing is that she doesn’t seem into it even though she’s smiling back at him.  

“Yeah, yeah, sure, lab partners!” Alex gulps, shaking her head and looking down to avoid Lucy’s gaze who is quick to follow who she was staring at a few seconds before.

“You think he knows her?” Lucy asks, nudging Alex with her elbow.

“Do you?” asks Alex, eager to learn more about her, hoping she wasn't too obvious about her staring.

“Her name’s Maggie. She just transferred here from Texas,” Lucy replies matter-of-factly.

Alex glances back to them, observing Maggie and James’ interaction. They actually seem to know each other but the girl’s attitude seems off, like she feels out of place and not completely at ease. Which admittedly Alex could understand, being the new kid isn’t always easy. Kara is still struggling with it all and it’s almost been three years. Granted, the alien part could be the main reason why.

“Do you think they’re dating?” Alex didn’t mean to say that out loud but couldn’t stop herself either. She turns her head to see a baffled Lucy.

“Well, well, well… Alex Danvers. Gossiping. In the first week of school. I gotta say, I’m kinda proud. After three years, I’ve finally rubbed off on you.”

Alex hits her arm playfully, chuckling at their usual banter.

“Stop. I’m just curious, I guess,” she shrugs. “They seem to know each other and the school year just started.”

“Maybe they met during summer break? I mean, I didn’t hear any rumors about my ex dating someone new but…”

Alex’s eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot for the stars as she realizes what she’d just said. “I’m sorry, Lucy. I wasn’t thinking.” Alex puts her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Still a sore subject?”

“Nah, don’t worry. It’s over. It’s been over a year.” She waves her off like nothing happened. “But I’d definitely date her if he isn’t already, she’s really pretty.” Lucy jokes, looking over at Alex like she’s waiting for her to agree with her.

Pretty? Why would Lucy say that? Alex gazes at Maggie. Maybe she is. But James is pretty too. Not _pretty_ but he’s decent. For a guy. Not that she thinks about him _that_ way, of course. He’s the football star player of the school, he wouldn’t even look at her anyway. But James is objectively good looking. Not that she’s into him, she definitely isn’t. But she could be. She could totally date him. Well, not _him_ per se (because her sister is head over heels for him) but someone like him, surely. Someone really handsome, athletic and really nice. Alex keeps looking in their direction and thinks that objectively (of course) the new girl is also really pretty because now there’s a genuine smile on her face and Alex wonders what makes her smile this widely. Maybe she’s even prettier than James.

“I guess,” is all she says in response, definitely not elaborating on her train of thoughts.

“Be cool they’re coming,” Lucy adds quickly.

The two straighten themselves, Lucy looks at her fingernails like they’re suddenly the most interesting thing on earth while Alex flicks through the pages of her textbook like she just discovered a new solar system but nothing really happens. Maggie follows James and they’re now sitting on their stools, chatting about a book and waiting for the class to begin.

Lucy suddenly grabs Alex by the arm and makes a motion to follow her. They change benches to sit behind them but with a bench in between, not too far away but not too close either so they can keep talking freely and most importantly without being heard.

Lucy mouths to Alex ‘lab partners’ with a questioning look on her face. Alex rolls her eyes and starts unpacking her things in silence, but her eyes never leave Maggie as she’s doing so. Alex thinks Maggie is definitely pretty.

“Did she bring a book with her to chemistry class?” Lucy asks. She seemingly never stopped staring at them either.

“Apparently.” Alex replies, more and more invested in this gossip conversation they have going on. “I saw her in the 500 section earlier.”

Lucy hums in response, but then snorts loudly. “The 500 section? Really, Alex?”

“What?” Alex scoffs, but she totally knows where Lucy is going with this.

“You’re quoting the Dewey Decimal Classification System by the numbers. Nerd.”

“I’m the nerd? Nobody even knows that’s what it’s actually called _exactly_ but you.”

Lucy fakes an offended pout. “True.”

“You still on for the Mathletes this year by the way?” Alex asks as the teacher asks everyone to write down the names of the lab partners on a piece of paper.

“Oh yeah, totally.”

Alex laughs, she really had missed her.

When the girl in front of them passes the sheet over to them Alex can’t help but look at the names, looking for one specifically. At the bottom she reads “Maggie Sawyer”. It has a nice ring to it she thinks, and soon without even realizing it, that name is the only thing she can think of for the rest of the day.

**Tuesday, September 13th**

It’s already the second week of school and Maggie is back in the library. Having complete access to the school library five days a week is probably the best, maybe only, reason she liked the school year starting.

Reading was Maggie’s mode of escape. She needed distractions and a focus that would take her mind off what she went through with her parents and the repercussions it had. She had always loved to read but it became the one thing she knew she could rely on. Something she could always go to. Something that wouldn’t disappoint her (well, unless the ending was ridiculous). And she had needed that something then, still does really.

It was Lore that prompted her into it at first. Whenever she would see Lore before she started to live with her, Lore would bring her a book. It became their thing. At first, when they had started to live together, Lore would bring home books every couple of days with the excuse ‘well I am seeing you aren’t I?’ They had started to pile up and one at a time she got through them, quicker than even Lore expected and she knew Maggie had always been a fast reader.

They were low on money pretty consistently over the last three years but especially now with this move to Midvale. That’s why Maggie often relied on libraries and sometimes second hand bookshops for her books. There was never a very wide selection in her other three schools but she hoped Midvale High’s collection would be better. Being in a school with more people meant more books, right?

Maggie wanted a new book for the week so she decided to drop by the library before going home so she could scope out whether their selection was, in fact, impressive.

She enters the library, dropping her copy of _How I Killed Pluto and Why It Had It Coming_ in the returns slot and heads straight to the right, trying her luck at finding the fiction section with the bookshelves there as the ones at the back hadn’t served her well last time. Maggie looks through the shelves rather aimlessly for anything that could catch her eye. She spots a copy of _I, Robot_ that catches her attention. She picks it up, turning it over to read the blurb. It’s something new to her and sounds pretty interesting so she walks back over to the librarian’s desk to borrow it, flicking through the first few pages.

There is a kid at the desk already talking to the librarian about his unpaid late fees from the year before so Maggie waits behind him, still looking over the book in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a figure come up to the other side of the long reception desk and not long after, the click of the communal stapler. The person turns around and seems to pause.

“So, why did Pluto have it coming?” The voice makes her look up from the book and to the pretty girl she saw at the library last week. The girl is also in her chemistry class but she still hasn’t managed to catch her name so to Maggie she is still just ‘the pretty girl’.

The shock of the interaction coupled with the nervousness of actually getting to talk to this girl means that it takes Maggie a good ten seconds to process the question, not that when she does register it she is any less confused by it.

The pretty girl shifts awkwardly under Maggie’s confused gaze and must decide she should probably clarify.

“The book you borrowed last week? About Pluto and who killed it and why it had it coming?” She takes a step closer to Maggie and starts to wave her hands in front of her. “Oh my god. I sound creepy. I'm sorry, it was just interesting. The book! Not you! Wait, not that you weren't interesting! But we didn't talk. You looked good. Like you looked interesting. Nice! You looked nice.” She lets out an exasperated breath, “I'm sorry, I'll go.”

Her cheeks are a bright shade of pink and her grip as white as the paper she is holding. She gives a shy smile, all she must be able to manage and turns slightly to walk back into the group of tables behind Maggie.

Maggie breaks from her pretty girl induced stupor ( _did she remember the book I borrowed from a week ago? did she try and use it as a conversation starter? did she say I looked good?_ ) when the girl passes Maggie to walk away. Maggie’s gaze follows her and she turns with it until she is completely facing the other way. She calls out to the the girl who’s only made it a few yards away from her, “it's technically a dwarf planet!”

Pretty girl stops in her tracks, turning on the heel of her foot to face Maggie. The eye contact that Maggie gets from the girl is as intense as the first time but it is also warm and exciting and calming all together. “It didn't fit in. So I guess that’s why it deserved it. I kinda feel bad for it.”

“Oh, right!” She takes a step closer to Maggie, a wide smile on her face. “Of course, that makes sense. Was it a good book?”

Maggie didn’t actually read it, she skimmed a chapter or two. After all, she never intended to borrow it in the first place but was just flustered by how pretty this girl was. She’s not gonna tell her that though. “Yeah it was interesting.” She needs to say something else. She can’t let any silence take over. “I'm pretty into stars, thought I might mix it up with a planet.”

The reaction she gets is not what Maggie expected. There is a beaming smile on pretty girl’s face and her hands come up to talk with her words again. “I love stars! My favourite thing to do with my sister is watch them.” She indicates over her shoulder and Maggie looks over to find the blonde girl from earlier at one of the back tables. The excitement in the pretty girl’s voice is intoxicating.

“I even do it without her sometimes. My dad taught me all the constellations. There's just so much out there. So much possibility, you know? Sorry I'm rambling again.”

Maggie jumps in before the girl starts to get self-conscious. “No, no, I agree. The stars are amazing. That sounds so special.” Maggie says, desperately trying to dispel any thought of her own father out of her mind. “The stars were amazing in Nebraska. They were so bright. Not that they aren't here. But out there? With nothing else but clear land for miles? Was just beautiful.” Maggie surprises herself slightly, sharing something about where she’s from, a part of the past she is trying to avoid, at this school at least. It was so natural though, Maggie doesn’t dwell on it too long.

“I’d love to see that one day.”

“I’m sure you would love it. Your dad and sister too.”

“Totally. Hey I’m Alex, by the way. Alex Danvers.”

The pretty girl has a name. Alex. Danvers. Danvers is better.

“I’m Maggie, Maggie Sawyer.”

“I know,” Alex says instantly.

Maggie scrunches her eyebrows a bit before Alex adds, “I'm sounding more and more creepy, aren't I? It’s just word travels fast when there's someone new.”

“Oh,” is all Maggie can say. She’s only been here a week and people are starting to talk about her. That means it won’t be long until the rumours start. Her heart sinks at the thought.

She tries hard to not let it, but the realisation must show in her face because Alex takes another step forward, within an arm's reach of Maggie and adds, “good things. Plus you’re in my chemistry class I must’ve heard Ms. Norris say your name.”

Okay, so maybe the talking might not be starting just yet. Good. It’s probably just the people in Maggie’s classes. She can handle that. Her shoulders relax and she let’s out a breath that turns into a smile. And Alex is smiling back, her eyes meeting Maggie’s.

Maggie isn’t sure how long that lasts but the sound of the frustrated steps of the boy that was at the desk as he walks away breaks the moment.

“Well, I should probably check this out,” Maggie says, holding up her copy of _I, Robot._ “I have work soon, I shouldn’t show up late.”

“Of course.” Alex’s smile appears to falter for less than a second before she asks, “where do you work? Sorry you just said you had to go, I’m overstepping again.”

Maggie could get used to this rambling. “You’re good, don’t worry. Morales Fine Foods, across town.”

“Oh, James works there too doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, that’s how we met actually.”

Alex looks down at the paper in her hands. “Oh, that’s nice,” is all Alex says.

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.”

Alex looks back up, “he is.” There is a beat of silence before she adds, “hey, I don’t want to keep you from being late.”

“Oh, right. Yeah.”

“Hey, enjoy _I, Robot_. Hopefully I’ll see you around to ask about how this one ends.”

“Yeah, that would be good,” Maggie says as they share a soft laugh. “Well, nice to meet you, Danvers.”

“You too, Sawyer. Until next time?”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“Okay, then. Have fun at work.”

“You too. Wait! I mean, have fun studying. Or reading. Or...” Maggie trails off.

“Studying. It’s not so bad. I wish I was reading though. Wow, we really could just keep talking forever. Seriously, I’ll let you go.”

Maggie laughs at that, she probably could keep talking to Alex forever. “Okay. Later, Danvers?” She phrases it a question that she hopes will be acknowledged with a yes. She’s completely enthralled by this girl; the way she speaks, her voice, her rambling, her hands that help talk for her, how her hair frames her face, the pink of her cheeks (in all their shades), her smile, the way her eyes sparkle like the stars when she talks about something or someone she cares about. Maggie doesn’t really want it to end but she should go. It will be reluctantly though.

“Yes, definitely.” Alex gives her one last smile and turns around to walk back to her sister on the other side of the library. Maggie watches her go for a minute but catches herself quickly before anyone, especially Alex, can notice.

She turns and gives the book she’s been holding to the librarian who scans it and hands it back to her with nothing more than a grunt or two. Maggie turns to step around the table and chances a glance to where the Danvers sisters were sitting and Alex is looking back at her, smiling. She puts up a single hand as a wave which Maggie returns, along with a smile that she carries all the way to work that afternoon.

**Friday, September 16th**

Something has changed.

It’s not until she hears an unfamiliar sound coming from across the kitchen counter that Lore realizes that it’s not quiet anymore. For the last two days something seemed different but she hadn’t been able to put her finger on it. Too busy working around her night schedule, Lore didn’t really have time to have dinner with Maggie lately, much less talk properly about the start of the school year and if Midvale High was welcoming enough.

Opposite schedules always made it hard for Lore and Maggie to find the rhythm that most families have, especially when the glares coming from neighbours and teachers would often remind them that they were in fact never bound to be like most families.

Over the years, Lore and Maggie eventually came to the realization that they both liked the quiet in the morning. Often Maggie is either reading on the couch or still in bed trying hard not to fall back asleep meanwhile Lore drinks her coffee, also trying to stay awake, still getting used to the interchanging of night shifts and day shifts every week. But not this morning.

This morning, gawking at Maggie, Lore’s mind goes completely blank for two solid minutes because it’s definitely not quiet anymore.

“You’re staring. Your coffee's getting cold.”

Shaken out of her stupor, Lore takes a sip. “Nope, not cold,” she says, putting her _I Hope You Find This Humerus_ coffee mug with a drawing of a bone on it down on the counter and facing Maggie. "You're eating a sesame bagel," Lore half-jokes half-asks.

“I am,” Maggie nods, not bothering looking up from her book.

Of all the things that she had learnt over the past two years, Lore knows her niece would rather sleep in than eat in the morning, let alone three mornings in a row. Something is definitely up.

“Is this some kind of accident?” Lore says jokingly and suddenly getting Maggie’s full attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you stumble on food somehow and then decide to eat it?” she asks, this time eliciting an eye roll from Maggie.

“It really took you three days to notice?”

Lore takes another sip, happy to hide behind her mug. “No.”

Lore admits she has been tired lately with the move, her night shifts and mostly her lack of ideas to make more money. She had promised herself she would always provide for Maggie properly. That’s why she never thought her niece would end up taking a part-time job at Morales Fine Foods once they had moved to Midvale.

To this day, Lore still doesn't know if she tries too hard and too much to compensate the fact that Maggie was kicked out of her home at fourteen. Maybe she wants to give her more in this new life with her because so little was left from the previous one with her parents. Or maybe it's just the way that she was built: caring, generous and thoughtful. Probably a little bit of both.

“I know you’re not observant but still,” Maggie resumes reading her book as if Lore was not expecting her to explain the recent turn of events.

“Those bagels have been in the cupboard for at least two weeks and you never touched them.” She mentally tries to remember when the bagels had gone from the store to their cupboard in the first place but Maggie’s voice once again brings her out of her train of thought.

“You’re still staring,” Maggie repeats.

She takes another sip and smirks. “Still not cold.”

“Have you seen my aunt around? She’s usually so quiet,” Maggie says faking a bad mood.

“Trust me, I’d rather stay quiet but _Strangers Things_ is happening right in front of me and I can’t look away,” she continues smirking, unable to keep her poker face on. Their banter is one of the things she loves most about their relationship.

Maggie looks up again, sighs and finally caves. “Fine! I’m eating a bagel.”

“Sesame bagel,” Lore corrects her.

Maggie’s _hum_ is the only response she gets.

“Double toasted and dry,” she adds.

“I like it better that way,” Maggie shrugs but still leaves Lore bothered.

Lore isn’t trying to be nosy (though she can be with her coworkers’ love life) but she just wants to know whether she should be worried or not by her lack of explanation. Maggie is never one to overshare but if she suddenly changes her morning routines it probably means something is happening in her everyday life, most likely at school which always has been a worrying matter.

“Okay Demogorgon,” Lore puts her mug down on the counter, a shy smile growing on her face hoping that it will convince Maggie to open up to her. “You don’t have to tell me what is going on but give me a heads up if you turn into a zombie soon.”

Maggie rolls her eyes making Lore laugh, clearly proud about her referring to their recent binge-watching session.

“I never should have convinced you to subscribe to Netflix,” Maggie chuckles. Lore notices the change of mood because Maggie takes a deep breath. “I might have signed up for the swim team tryouts.”

“That’s why you’re eating? Stacking all odds in your favor, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Well, it makes more sense than you being a demon,” she says, making Maggie shake her head with laughter this time. “So, swim team tryouts. When exactly?”

Maggie clears her throat, looks down at her bagel, now absentmindedly toying with it. “Today. After school.”

“I’ll try to be there.”

“You don’t have to. It’s around 5:30 PM, you’ll probably still be at the hospital,” Maggie replies, trying way too hard to hide the hopeful tone in her voice with a wave-off that looks rehearsed, like she’s said _you don’t have to_ too many times before. And the truth is, she absolutely has.

Lore takes another sip and frowns. “Maybe,” she says, concentrating and apparently calculating. “But I want to try. I think if I finish on time and if traffic is not a pain in the ass, I could make it on time.”

Lore notices immediately the relief that lowers Maggie’s shoulders. “Thanks Lore.” She leaves ‘for everything’ unsaid but Lore knows it’s there. It’s always been there. As Maggie looks away, falling into a uncomfortable but familiar silence, Lore clears her throat and decides to change the subject.

“Do you have everything you need?”

“Yup.” Maggie points at a sports bag near the couch behind her. “I’ve got it all: flip flops,  race suit, cap, goggles and my towel.”

“Good. You know, it’s a great idea. Like the previous ones, Midvale High swim team would be lucky to have you.”

Maggie nods silently and shrugs. “Maybe.”

Maggie’s lack of confidence and self-doubt makes Lore’s heart clench. She’s about to hearten her but ultimately settles on staying quiet about it. Insisting has never been how Lore approached her niece, let alone forcing her to talk. “I’ll see you after school then,” Lore says walking past Maggie, squeezing her shoulder and planting a kiss at the top of her head. “I’m gonna go get ready for work.”

“Call me if they send you home for your lack of observation skills.”

Lore turns on her heels, smiling and trying to think of a come back but she’s in too much of a hurry to. This time though, she leaves the room miming finger guns as lamely as it gets and on her way to her bedroom to get changed she shouts, “see! This time I didn’t crash into the wall.”

“You were literally going forwards, it doesn’t count!” Maggie yells across the house to make sure she hears her.

Once she’s done shaking her head and chuckling, Maggie thinks about what Lore had just said. About being lucky, and the truth is, she doesn’t believe her. Not because she thinks she’s not a good swimmer, she definitely is one of the best, and the team would have better chances with her in it, but because she doesn’t think the word “lucky” applies to her anymore. She’s not gonna tell her aunt that though, instead, she finishes her bagel suddenly realizing it was going to be a long and stressful day.

***

Maggie never had trouble concentrating or learning, she has always been clever and a fast-learner, even when it all went down nearly three years ago. Despite everything, she had managed to keep her grades high enough until the end of her freshman year.

But today she concentrates harder than usual in class, doing her most to forget about the tryouts until she actually needs to focus on it. On her swimming, her breathing and more importantly on being accepted. Whether that’s on the team or by the other swimmers, or both. Now that Lore knows and might even come, Maggie can’t seem to think of anything else but the tryouts.

Her attempts at keeping her head in the game are definitely failing as soon as she spots ‘pretty girl’ - no, _Danvers_ \- in the cafeteria. It’s another distraction Maggie is too happy to experience. For someone who she doesn't share most of her classes with, Maggie has actually seen a lot of Danvers around. Alex’s dynamic with the giddy blonde girl from the library - her sister - is too endearing to not let a smile grow on her face everytime she sees them in the hallways or in the library. She doesn’t fail to notice that their seemingly strong relationship somehow appears to take over Alex's social life.

“Looking at anything interesting?”

Maggie jumps and turns her head to find a friendly face. She didn’t expect James to find her, especially since she had chosen the furthest spot she could find from the entrance to avoid any kind of socialization that would require her to interact with strangers or just be seen in general.

“Olsen! Need help with your crosswords again?”

James smiles widely. “Maybe. Can I sit with you?”

Taken aback Maggie stares at him longer than necessary because once again he’s quick to add “to have lunch I mean, I have practice tonight I kinda need to eat properly for once, is that cool?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

She still isn’t used to having a friend around, let alone at work and much less at school but she soon finds  she enjoys his company more and more each time. It’s clear to her though that there are glances coming from the tables surrounding them. Why would the star football player sit with her? Maggie tries her hardest to look unbothered but is slightly uncomfortable.

James seems oblivious to the looks during the 45 minutes they spend having lunch together but Maggie is not.

As the day progresses every conversation keeps reminding Maggie that the tryouts are happening soon. She hears the other students talk about it in the hallways, in her afternoon classes and even in the library where she thought she could avoid the subject.

When they decided to move out of Texas to Midvale, Maggie had done some research beforehand about the swim team program. Even though swimming is often as popular as football, she didn’t expect her classmates, who would usually attend the football events, to skip football practice that same night to watch the tryouts instead.

She had chosen swimming a few years ago when she was looking for a sport where she could test herself, improve her skills and increase her well-being. For Maggie, it’s as individual as it gets. There’s nothing like the feeling of competing against yourself, against the clock and against other swimmers at the same time. The emotions she gets when she’s racing is nothing like any other sport she’s ever tried.

But what Maggie likes the most about swimming is the level of relaxation she gets from it. The breathing in and out. She feels at peace in the water, more alive, more at ease than almost anywhere else. It sets the world in slow motion and allows her to forget about everything.

She honestly can’t wait to get back into the pool and see her arms stretch in front of her, feel her legs kick, hear the sound of the bubbles in her ears, and let her body move above the surface as if finally pulling water out of the way was the only way her mind could breath on its own again.

She’s just nervous about the tryouts and whether she will actually get to do the sport she loves all year.

***

Standing on the parking lot in front of the high school, her watch indicates 5:23 pm but Lore is nowhere to be seen. She knew it was a long shot, after all Lore was often asked to stay and do extra hours, both because the hospital was short staffed and because they needed all the money they could get.

Finally heading towards the swimming pool, near the gym and across the street from the football field, Maggie’s hands clasp tightly on top of the other in anticipation. She’s met with excited conversations and shouts on her way to the locker room, as a lot of seniors are already moving in the same direction.

She makes her way down the hallways, soon finding herself at the changing room door. A door she most definitely didn’t expect to fly open before she even gets the chance to grab the handle. A girl comes through and stops in her tracks to look Maggie up and down, instantly feeling like the girl’s eyes are scanning every fiber of her body.

Not that it’s a surprise, but the competition is definitely happening in and out of the pool.

Maggie looks away, mumbles a _sorry_ and walks past her, trying to find a bench as close as the back wall as possible to steer clear of the other girls. It's not that Maggie doesn't want company, she would honestly enjoy the casual chat. But if her previous attempts at socializing in high school had proven anything, it was that it would most likely not be reciprocated. So she usually takes initiative of isolating herself to try and be in control of the inevitable heartache of being alone.

All that was left was a small spot on the bench right in the middle where other girls had already left their bags and things behind. The exact same kind of bench Maggie would want to avoid at all costs.  

She reluctantly drops her bag and quickly changes in her swimsuit, looking down every step of the way, avoiding eye contact. As much as she loves swimming and being part of a team, the everlasting feeling of uncertainty when she’s around other girls often makes her feel uneasy. Since realizing that she liked girls in a way that was different, she always refrained from interacting with them inside those four walls, too afraid that any of her interactions with them would come off as wrong or inappropriate.

Finally out of the locker room, Maggie takes a quick look at the bleachers. She shakes her head and keeps telling herself that it was indeed a long shot, that she knew Lore would most likely not make it. She turns her attention to heading towards the coach standing near the shallow end of the pool.

“Alright! Listen up! My name is Marcus Davis, I’m the head coach of the team. First things first, I’m gonna ask you to do your own warm-up, I’m assuming you know how to do that. When you’re done, I’ll call your name and you’ll choose a lane and race 8 laps of your choice with at least 2 different styles. If you don’t complete your set you can change and go home.”  

Nobody is flinching. The stakes are high and so is everybody’s blood pressure at this point. Maggie is quick to think: 8 laps, 50 meter each, 2 different styles, finish or go home. She mentally decides on her styles, still hoping one last time to see Lore come through the doors. She could really use someone in the crowd cheering for her but it seems that’s definitely not gonna happen today. She tries to focus instead on her warm-up, her muscles and most importantly her arms and legs.

From a distance, Maggie observes the other girls as they are called alphabetically. Most of them have chosen breaststroke and backstroke styles, playing it safe. That’s not what Maggie is going for.

“Sawyer, you’re up next!” he shouts, eyeing the swimming pool until he sees her shyly raising her hand. Without second guessing herself, Maggie comes forward, feeling the cold tile under her toes for the first time in weeks, and walks towards the starting block, feeling more and more nervous but oddly confident. Looking at the crowd one last time, she puts her goggles on and jumps into the pool as soon as the starting whistle goes off.

In an instant the water slides over her body, she’s enveloped in a familiar cocoon that makes her movements flow above and underwater. She starts the race easily with freestyle and backstroke but by the end of her fourth lap she kicks the touch pads and goes full-on butterfly for four more laps like her life depends on it. Maggie is aware she’s taking a risk, she’s exhausted and she’s making mistakes but she needs to get in the team like she needs breathing air because getting in is a major opportunity to out of Midvale with a possible scholarship.

Not nearly out of the pool after her laps and evidently worn out, she hears Coach Davis say as he passes by the step ladder “Very good, Sawyer. Impressive.”

Sometimes being bold pays off.

She exhales loudly as if the entire world had just leapt off her shoulders and allow herself to smile for the first time in days. She quickly gathers her things up and sends a text to James as she had promised him she would a few hours earlier. She makes a mental note to send another one to Lore before riding home. When she finally makes her way out of the locker room, her grin dissipates when she hears whispered conversations right outside the door.

Maggie is convinced some of the girls are talking about her, even though she can’t hear their exact words. Even though she was foolishly hoping the rumors about her might not come around so early in the school year, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t expect them to eventually make their way through the hallways. It happens in each and every school she ends up at, without a doubt.

Not even bothering looking around for another way out that she very well knows doesn’t exist, Maggie closes her eyes, exhales, waits for them to leave and counts to ten. When she’s done she takes a breath deeper than any breaths she’s ever taken in the pool and determinately walks out the door, head held high. What she doesn’t expect though is coming face to face with someone she had lost hope of seeing.

“Lore? Wh-”

“Hey, kiddo,” Lore says smiling, leaning against the wall. “I was waiting for you, are you ready to go home?”

Maggie is so overwhelmed that she doesn't even know how to formulate words anymore. She’d rather not cry right this second so she decides to swallow her emotions instead while simultaneously fighting the urge to crash in Lore’s arms, something that hasn’t happened since _that_ night.

Not here, not now. Shaking her thoughts away, she tries again. “You made it? When? I didn’t see you in there.” She keeps to herself her several attempts at finding her in the crowd.

“I know I’m sorry I was late,” Lore replies grabbing Maggie’s bag from her shoulder and putting it on her own. “When I came in you were already swimming and I didn’t want to shout when you were finished.”

Maggie lets her guide her towards the exit of the building, exhaling and finally relaxing in her presence. Lore must have realized how tense she still is though because Maggie hears the worry in her voice when she asks if she’s okay.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m tired I think, it was a long day,” she tries to chuckle it off but when she feels her aunt’s arms around her shoulders she knows she’s failed.

“I think it went well, you shouldn’t worry too much. You were incredible out there.”

Maggie glances at her and lets a smile slightly grow on her face, hiding her doubts and her sadness as much as she can. She’s good. She’s okay. Nothing that hasn’t already happened before. Over the years, the internal repeated words that it’s all gonna be alright are something Maggie had gotten used to do without even realizing it.

Pushing the double doors open, they walk to Lore’s car in silence and during the entire ride home. Even with her forehead against the car window and her knees against her chest, Maggie could feel Lore occasionally glancing at her, knowing that once they’d get home she would probably have to answer her last question again.

But as a matter of fact, she didn’t have to.

Instead, while making them both dinner (an attempt at mac and cheese that ends surprisingly better than the last one) Lore asks about Maggie’s day. About her classes. About how it was to swim again.

And Maggie passionately and happily tells her everything about it, about what it felt like to be competing again, about the coach, and about what he had said. Lore listens to her intently with not much more than a nod or encouraging word or two to affirm she’s listening.

Once dinner is over, they both absentmindedly settle on the couch to spend the rest of the evening together watching Netflix yet again, their recent favorite way to spend the few nights they could share together. Maggie didn’t say anything this morning, but she had missed spending evenings with her aunt, talking and making sure that they are both still living under the same roof. It might not seem like much to most families but Maggie and Lore, even though they had never really worded it out loud, didn’t feel the need to isolate themselves in their own home. Lore always wanted to feel like Maggie could exist in her space and Maggie never really wanted to ghost her out of her everyday life. Even when they’re busy doing different things, whether it’s Maggie reading or Lore starting to sort out old pictures for the umpteenth time, they always enjoyed each other’s company along with their comfortable silences.

And tonight is one of these nights where Maggie can enjoy the silence hanging between the two of them. When Lore does ask questions, it never feels like her aunt is interrogating her, not like a real parent would sometimes do to get their kid to talk. Lore made it clear from the beginning that Maggie could talk to her, tell her anything, that with her she was safe, that she was real and deserving and Maggie should never question that, ever.

In return, Maggie sometimes felt comfortable enough talking and sharing what was on her mind. When Lore pauses between two episodes of _Stranger Things_ before the usual ten seconds (that oddly feels more like two seconds) force them into a new episode, Maggie can sense Lore’s mind spinning, can see her frowning, notice her stare full with nothing but love, compassion and worry. She waits for the inevitable question but it doesn’t break the silence like she thought it would. Instead she hears about popcorn and another episode before going to sleep, she hears about reading and old photographs, she hears about a plaid, she even hears about maybe getting a cat or a goldfish, wait what? She hears but she doesn’t listen, while her aunt is making conversation, going back and forth from the kitchen to the couch, Maggie is still weighing whether or not telling her what may have happened in the hallway and what she fears that will mean for her and her future at this school.

“Maggie?”

She ultimately decides not to. “Popcorn is fine,” she quickly says betting that it was what was asked of her, coming to the realization that the conversation of them getting a cat is not one she’s ready to have tonight (she’d rather get a dog anyway).

“Okay, be right back.”

Sometimes things are better left unsaid, especially since it never stops Lore from asking, from being genuinely interested, just simply caring about her. It never stops her from giving her the time and space to talk.

Pushing the thoughts of what happened away once and for all that night, Maggie relaxes and watches Lore wrap them in a blanket, getting ready for another episode that she’ll try to actually focus on this time.

“Thank you,” is all she manages to say, all curled up. ‘For everything’ she wants to add but she just smiles instead.

“Anytime, Maggie,” Lore replies planting a kiss on her forehead.

Her hand in the bowl fighting for the biggest pieces of popcorn, Maggie feels the mix of sadness and apprehension slowly quelling as the night progresses and even dissipating when she receives a text from James asking her to elaborate on how the tryouts went and if she could tell him all about it tomorrow before class.

Maggie quickly types a simple text that says “Sure thing. See you tomorrow morning.” and drops her phone next to her on the couch thinking that maybe this time she doesn’t have to go through this alone.

**Wednesday, September 21st**

Focusing mostly on work, studying and swimming, Maggie hasn't changed a thing about her daily routine since she got onto the swim team. Laying low and remaining as invisible as possible is still her priority.

Walking out of the change rooms after she’s done doing laps in the pool, she makes her way to the parking lot out the front of the school where she locked up her bike.

She's still on a high from getting into the swim team in the first place. It's a first-rate team and the fact that she's considered good enough to be part of it is a nice feeling. Lore is proud. Maggie knows she’s always proud after what Maggie has been through but this is something real. Something that a normal parent would have to be proud of a child for. And Maggie is kind of proud of herself too.

For the first time in a long time Maggie is feeling like she can enjoy the moment. The burden of being left behind mixed with the anger of being thrown out by her father that night felt like a weight she might not need to carry with her at all times anymore.

She is nowhere near as happy as she could be, not yet. But for the first time in a long time she’s letting herself enjoy what joy she can get. Maggie thinks that maybe deep down she’s starting to heal. Maybe Midvale is different, a town worth sticking around in.

She had found James after all, the only friend she had made so far (she’d be lying if she wasn’t still baffled at the fact that she could call him a friend). The last friend she’d had was the only person she could turn to but was ultimately the person who had betrayed her feelings and their friendship. Since then, Maggie never let herself get close to anyone to the point where she could trust them like that again, not that they ever tried either.

James is different, he never judges her and he always respects her need for boundaries even when they   eventually became friends. She can’t quite pinpoint when it had happened but it’s something she is still really happy about.

Her swim practice had gone well, only adding to her good mood. Sure, some girls are being distant, some of them are even giving her wary looks but some of them have already warmed up to her and even tried talking to her, which is a first.

She walks out of the school building and crosses the parking lot, not thinking of much - what she's gonna make for dinner, what Lore might want, what they even have in the fridge - and has just jumped on her bike when it happens.

One moment she’s peddling, her mind wandering, and the next a car forces her off the road, giving her barely enough time to jam on the brakes, if not any. When Maggie realizes the back of the car reversing from its parking spot is about to hit her it’s too late to brake so she turns to the left to avoid the bumper, which she manages to accomplish, but going way too fast the front wheel hits the curb sending her flying over the handlebars and landing hands first against the concrete sidewalk in a futile attempt to slow her fall.

After a few seconds that feel like decades of lying on the ground under her bike, she tastes her own blood in her mouth and every part of her body is aching, from head to toe.

Stunned, thoughts start popping in her mind like _why can’t I hear anything?_ as she reaches for her helmet thankfully still on her head, _blood doesn’t taste good_ as she spits on the ground and _what if my bike is broken?_ as she tentatively glances at her legs where her bike, indeed not in a very good shape, is crushing them.

She pushes her bike to the side of the curb, performing an examination on her legs before standing up, not even noticing the car that almost hit her leaving the parking lot like nothing happened.  

What she notices though, or rather who, is James running towards her, obviously having just come from football practice.

“Maggie! Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you hear me? Maggie?” he asks sounding panicked, clearly worried by her lack of response that would indicate that she may be hurt.

“I’m fine, Olsen. I’m fine!” she exhales, swaying on her feet, trying to find balance. “I was just- I was on my way home,” she whispers avoiding James’ gaze over her obvious injuries.

“Maggie, it was a pretty bad fall, you’re bleeding,” says James pointing at her knees and palms. “I’m gonna call an ambulance. You need to get checked out,” James says already dialing.

“No!” Maggie shouts, louder than she intended, hissing at the pain of only moving an inch or two.

Maggie runs a hand through her hair in frustration. She doesn't want James getting her in trouble or drawing attention to her. The last thing her aunt needs is having to worry about a stupid bike accident she got herself into in the first place.  She just needs to get home.

“Maggie let me help you. You need to-”

“I said I was fine,” she repeats, harsher than James probably deserves. “It’s just a few scratches. I need to go home. It’s pretty late.”

“Okay, I won’t call an ambulance,” he says softly, hands up in the air in defeat. “But let me at least drive you home. I’m parked right over there.”

Maggie sighs. “Listen James, that's nice of you but I-”

“You don’t need help?” He gestures at her, slightly smirking, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “I’m just saying, you could be home in ten minutes instead of twenty. Could also be less painful,” he finally shrugs.

Maggie starts considering his offer, fighting her instincts that are telling her to only trust herself when she’s vulnerable and hurt. But maybe that’s what friends do. They drop off their friends and help them.

Maggie glances at James, finding nothing but kindness in his eyes. She picks up her bag from the ground and wheeling her bike up to him. “Alright, Olsen. A drive home would be good.”

James nods, taking Maggie’s broken bike and fitting it into the back of his car. Not a word is spoken until James slows down in front of Maggie’s house ten minutes later, as promised. “Are you sure you’re okay? I could still drive you to the ER if you need me to.”

Maggie opens and closes the door of the passenger’s seat as quickly as she can, greeting her teeth every step of the way. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ll see you later, James,” she replies when she’s done unloading her bike from the car.

Maggie waves at him one last time when she realizes he probably saw her limping all the way up the path leading to the front door. She shakes her head, he probably didn’t believe a word she said but at least now she’s home and she’s safe.

When she gets inside the house she drops her bag at the door and limps to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, turning so her back is against it and sliding down until she is sitting on the floor.

Maggie had kept the tears at bay on the ride home because there was no way she would let herself do that in front of James like that. With that one and only good enough reason gone, Maggie starts to cry.

Silent tears fall down her cheeks, her head rested back against the door. Her legs soon start to curl up to her chest, her arms coming up to wrap around them, and her head falls to rest on the top of her knees and she sobs.

Maggie can feel all of her injuries every time she even slightly moves. Her wrist and foot are throbbing like no other pain she’s ever felt and she can hardly bare it. She can also feel the numb, constant pain of the inside of her cheek that she bit in the crash as well as the scraps on her palms and knees. The gravity of the seriousness of what just happened and how much worse it could have been is hitting her. If she’s honest, it was terrifying.

Lore is going to be so disappointed in her. Not keeping herself safe. Not being able to protect herself properly. Lore has done so much for her with moving all the time, working overtime to support her and basically giving up a social and romantic life for her. She doesn’t deserve to have to deal with this too.

Maggie has to calm herself down and clean herself up. Maybe if Lore doesn’t see her like this she can pass off her injuries as something else or even hide them completely.

It takes Maggie a few minutes to get her sobs to subside enough for her to stand. She stumbles slightly and her muscles are tight but she makes her way over to the sink.

Her hands grip the edge of the vanity for stability and she looks up into the mirror above the sink. Her cheeks are flushed pink and her skin shines with fallen tears and a thin layer of sweat, making some loose strands of hair stick to her face. Her eyes are bloodshot red and her eyelids appear swollen.

Maggie turns on the tap and splashes some water on her face. The sound of her ragged breathing is ringing so loud in her ears that she barely hears the running water of the tap. She watches as it runs from the faucet and down the drain, trying to channel her attention into something outside of herself.

Before she can figure out what to do next she hears her name being called from across the house.

“Maggie?” Lore’s voice calls, and Maggie can hear the panic in it. “Maggie, where are you? James called me and said that you were hurt.”

James must have called Lore from the car when he saw her struggling and refusing help. Lore would’ve just finished her shift and rushed home. Although she really isn’t sure how much time has passed.

Maggie can hear steps coming closer to the bathroom. She moves to put her back against the door, frantically thinking as to what she can do to hide herself.

“He said you fell off your bike, are you okay?” Lore’s voice is right outside the door now. Lore knocks and Maggie feels it reverberate through her. “Maggie, are you in there? Please answer me?”

Lore cares so much about her and it’s going to hurt her so much to see Maggie this way, and Maggie doesn’t want her to hurt. Maggie is too exhausted to think of anything to say or to try to put up a front that she’s fine. She hears Lore turn the doorknob and she pushes the door open against her back.

“Maggie, please let me in.”

Maggie can hear the desperation and fear in Lore’s voice and is makes her move to the side of the door, past the doorknob and slides down the wall.

Lore gets the door open and Maggie is sure she must look as small as she was on that Valentine’s Day night three years ago. She’s immediately on her knees with her hands on both of Maggie’s cheeks, trying to clear the coming tears with her thumbs.

“Oh, sweetie.” Maggie finally pulls her eyes up to look into Lore’s and she looks as if she’s about to cry too. Only making Maggie more upset. She didn’t want to hurt Lore, that’s the worst part of this.

When Maggie’s breathing slows, Lore pulls back and helps her stand to make their way to the couch in the living room to be more comfortable. Once Maggie is seated, Lore gets her a glass of water getting her to drink it all first.

“Where are you hurt, Mags?”

Maggie holds up her left hand first and Lore takes it into both her own hands, feeling around the sensitive skin, probably checking for whether it is a break or a sprain as well as checking out the scraps on her palms.

While doing that Lore asks, “what happened, Maggie?” She pauses her movements to look up at Maggie. It’s the softness, the care and the safety that she finds there that gives her the push to talk.

“I, um,” Maggie looks around the room trying to find the words and Lore goes back to feeling around Maggie’s wrist. “I finished swim practice and got on my bike to ride home...” Maggie takes a deep breath before continuing. “And it was like this car came out of nowhere. It was coming right at me and- ow!” Lore had got to a soft spot on her wrist. With a _sorry Mags, continue_ from Lore, Maggie keeps going. “And I had to get out of the way so I swerved, hit the curb and fell onto the concrete.”

“Did you see who was driving?”

“I think it was someone on the football team. But it’s not like I could prove anything, I didn’t really get a good look. It was after school hours and he didn’t even really hit me.”

“Here, put your foot up on the coffee table for me,” Lore asks. She moves from where she was sitting next to Maggie on the couch to kneel on the floor, directing Maggie’s legs up onto the table in front of them. “I’m gonna take off your shoe and sock, okay?” Maggie nods at her, lifting her foot up slightly so Lore can slide them off. She watches Lore’s face as she sees the bruises and redness covering her foot that Maggie herself hasn’t even seen yet. Lore’s eyes tear up even more than they had been and her jaw sets with what Maggie assumes is anger or fear or sadness. Maybe all of them.

She takes a few moments to gather herself before she asks, “what happened next, sweetie?”

Maggie sighs and Lore starts her ministrations on Maggie’s foot.

“Um, I was on the ground and I didn’t really know what was happening. I looked up and James was there. He kept trying to help me. He wanted to call an ambulance or take me to the hospital but I wouldn’t let him. I should’ve let him. He was just trying to help and make sure I was okay. I should’ve let him.”

“He wouldn’t have taken it personally, Mags. You were just trying to protect yourself, doing what you thought you needed to do.”

“Lore, I’m so sorry this happened. That now you have to deal with this…” Maggie indicates her injuries, but also to herself in general and the amount of anguish and trouble she has caused Lore over the years since she had moved in with her. “You don’t deserve that.”

“Do not apologise to me. _You_ are the one that didn’t deserve this. You’ve had enough bad luck in your life already and I hate that this has happened to you. But you deserve someone to care about you and love you unconditionally. There is not a day where I don’t feel blessed to have you in my life as much as you are, even if I didn’t expect it. You’re a gift to me Maggie, you and everything you bring with you.”

Maggie believes Lore. She really does, parts of herself tell her she shouldn’t. But she does. And it brings her to the calmest state she’s been in since it happened. She thanks the powers of the universe everyday that she has Lore as well.

“Thank you,” is all Maggie manages to say but the way Lore looks at her tells her that she knows just how weighted that ‘thank you’ is and just how much love and appreciation is behind it.

“Okay sweetie, good news is: I don’t think anything is broken.” Lore says with relief. “Your wrist and foot are probably sprained. We’re going to the hospital to get some x-rays anyway.”

“Do we have the money for that? I can just-”

“Yes, Maggie. This is important, we have the money. Here, let me get a few things and I’ll be back to help you out to the car, okay? Don’t move.”

“Okay,” Maggie replies and Lore gets up and heads to her room.

Maggie lets her head fall back and finally feels like she can breathe again.

**Sunday, September 25th**

Once Maggie had the opportunity to calm down and get some help for her injuries, reducing her pain considerably, she was able to realise how lucky she had actually been. In the end, her foot and her wrist were sprained and not broken, getting away with only a few cuts and bruises on top of that. The fact that this happened to her at all was just one more awful thing on top of the plenty she had experienced in her past. However, Lore’s optimism and love must be rubbing off on her because she’s completely aware of how much worse it could have been. There is still an anger and a sadness around what happened, but she’s safe and Lore is relieved and they’re okay.

Maggie and James hadn’t communicated much since he dropped her off on Wednesday night. Lore had filled James in later that night about how Maggie was doing and what her injuries were. Although, James had still texted and asked her if she was okay and Maggie assured him that she was.

James had also texted her telling her that he would take her shifts at the store if she wasn’t feeling up to it. Through Maggie’s guilt about letting him do them when he wasn’t initially supposed to as well as James’ insistence that he didn’t want her to do it in her state and that she shouldn’t have to go out of her way to find someone else, they settled that James would take the couple of shifts she was meant to have the following few days and until she felt up to working again.

Lore wanted to properly thank James, for calling her when he was worried about Maggie and for trying to help her. After checking that it was okay with Maggie, Lore invited James over to their house for dinner on Sunday night, so she could show him how grateful she was for him and what he did. Of course Maggie had agreed. She was so thankful for him calling Lore that night and how he was so willing to protect her. James was becoming the best friend she’d had in years and she wanted to keep that even though she had pushed him away that night.

Lore had the whole Sunday off work so she left in the morning to go shopping for the food they would need that night for dinner, because of course there was nothing of substance already in the house. Maggie would have gone with her but Lore insisted she shouldn’t be up on her injured foot for long periods of time until it could heal a bit more.

It’s hours later when Lore returns, looking so completely pleased with herself when she walks through the door. Lore lugs the plastic bags of groceries past Maggie, who was laying on the couch in the living room right inside from the front door, and settles them on the kitchen counter.

Maggie shakily stands from where she was settled, walking over and standing next to Lore, looking through what she had bought.

“So, what are we gonna make?” Maggie asks.

Lore had been adamant that she could cook dinner that night instead of ordering in and dressing it up to make it look like they had done it themselves. James deserves a home cooked meal for what he did, she insisted. There was no way that Maggie was going to put James through what Lore’s cooking could turn out to be, so it had turned into the both of them doing it, even through Lore’s protests of Maggie helping in her condition. While she wanted to do something for the both of them and have Maggie rest, Lore had to be honest about her skills. She’s an optimistic person but she’s not unrealistic, she knew she would probably need the help. It was also an opportunity to spend time together and that was always valued.

“Okay so,” Lore turns to face her with an excited smile on her face. She starts digging through the bags and pulls out a whole chicken and Maggie’s jaw just about drops. “We’re gonna make roast chicken. And I got potatoes to roast too. And veggies for a salad. Isn’t that great?”

“You think we have the skills for that?”

“You turn the oven on and put it in there. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Maggie’s mind instantly jumps to death by food poisoning from raw chicken but she decides that’s maybe not the best thing to say.

Lore looks so hopeful and confident that it puts a confidence in Maggie too. “Let’s do it.”

Lore fist pumps the air and plants a quick kiss on Maggie’s forehead. “Yes, we can totally do it, right? It’ll be great. Here, sit down,” Lore says motioning to one of the barstools under the counter. “I’ll bring you the veggies to prep.”

And Maggie does just that. Lore gets her a knife and chopping board to cut up the potatoes and all the ingredients for the garden salad. It’s a bit difficult with basically one and a half hands, but she manages well. Lore gives herself the task of figuring out how to prepare the chicken. She covers it butter and coats it in a random spice mix she’d picked up on her trip. Maggie then watches in amusement at Lore’s attempt to weigh it on the bathroom scales to figure out how long to cook it for (being completely sanitary of course).

After they finish preparing everything and the chicken and potatoes are cooking, Maggie and Lore settle on the couch to continue their watch of _Stranger Things_.

A while later, the timer on Lore’s phone goes off and Lore jumps at the sound. Maggie is convinced that if it weren’t for the timer Lore would have completely forgotten about the fact that they were cooking. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

Lore gets up, quickly making her way to the oven, Maggie pauses the TV and follows her.

Lore opens the oven and pulls out the tray that the chicken and potatoes are in, placing it on the stove top. Lore and Maggie stare in shock about how good it looks.

What is probably a few minutes later, Maggie breaks the silence to ask, “how do we know it’s cooked?”

“Well... it looks cooked?”

“Yeah, that might just be the outside though. How do we know it’s done on the inside?”

“Ummm, good question.”

“You’re not supposed to cut it open right?”

“No you’re not, other wise it gets dry.” Lores eyebrows crinkle together, trying to come up with a plan. “Oh! Google said you could check the temperature on the inside with a thermometer.”

“Lore, we don’t have a thermometer.”

“Oh, right. Forgot that.”

A silence falls over them again, still deep in thought.

“Oh!” Lore exclaims again, her hand coming up to hit Maggie in the shoulder. “I have a thermometer in the first aid kit!”

Maggie laughs, until she sees the confused and defeated look on Lore’s face. “You’ll need an actual cooking thermometer. Your medical one won’t work, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re right.” Lore sighs.

They continue to stare at it like it’s going to eventually just straight up tell them what to do. Lore brings her hand up and pokes one of the breasts of the chicken.

Maggie looks to her expectedly. “Well?”

“It feels…” she trails off. “Yeah, I have no idea, that didn’t help me at all.”

Before their frankly pathetic attempt at a brainstorming session can continue the doorbell rings.

They look up to the clock on the wall in unison. It’s 6:30 exactly, when they had asked James to come over.

“We completely lost track of time,” Lore says.

“I’m still in my _pyjamas_.”

“But it’s 6:30pm?”

“It’s also Sunday.”

“Good point. And you’re injured.”

Maggie justs nods in response.

“Okay, you go get changed and I’ll answer the door.”

“What about the chicken?”

“Patricia can wait.”

“You named the chicken?!”

“Surely, that doesn’t surprise you.”

Maggie tilts her head in contemplative agreement.

The doorbell rings again.

“Just go!” Lore whisper yells and walks towards the front door, waiting until Maggie is out of sight to open it.

“James! It’s great to see you again, sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“No problem, Miss Sawyer.”

“Lore, please,” she says, ushering James in and taking his coat to hang on on the rack just inside the door.

“Well, the place smells great Lore.”

Lore breathes a sigh of relief before thanking him.

“Maggie will be out in a minute, she’s just getting ready. Make yourself comfortable.”

“The place is lovely,” James says looking around at the rooms he can see. “And that chicken looks delicious.”

“Does it?” Lore asks. To James’ surprise, Lore takes his arm and guides him closer to the stove where the chicken still sits.

Lore leans up on her tiptoes and whispers to him, “Maggie says you cook a lot at home, does this look done to you?”

James gives a hearty laugh and starts to inspect it more closely. He sticks a knife into the middle to check if it’s hot on the inside (he did ask for a skewer but had just gotten a blank look from Lore in return). “Looks good to me,” he concludes.

Lore gives an exaggerated _phew_ , “thank you.”

James laughs again, “no problem.”

Lore looks up at him, placing a hand on his arm, “thank you again, really. I don’t want to think what would’ve happened to her if I hadn’t got here when I did. Or if she was more hurt and there was no one like you around to help her.”

“I’m glad I was there too and that you got to her as quick as you did. I know you’re going to worry about her no matter what but I hope that my assurance that I’ll be looking out for her as much as I can, or as much as she’ll let me, will put you at ease, at least a little.”

“It does, that’s great of you to do.”

“I’m more than happy to. I want to make sure she’s safe.”

“You’re a good man and a good friend, James.”

“Well, I just want her to be okay.”

“So do I.”

“Lore, you haven’t roped him into helping you, have you?” Maggie asks, walking into the room.

“No, never,” Lore says faking insult. “He was simply complimenting me on my excellent cooking with no prompting or bribery of any kind.” Lore walks towards the dining room to set the table, giving James a knowing look over her shoulder before she goes.

Maggie scoffs and moves around the kitchen bench to join James, so they are both leaning against the counter watching Lore. “Sorry about her.”

“Don’t be. She’s great. And funny. You’re lucky to have her.”

“I think that every day.”

A reflective silence falls over them. “How are you doing?” James asks.

“I’m just a bit sore, my wrist and my foot might take some time to heal but they’ll be manageable soon enough.”

“I’m still free to take your shifts until you’re well enough, don’t worry about that.”

Maggie takes a deep breath and turns to face James. “I really appreciate you doing that for me. And for calling Lore that night, I really needed her then. I’m sorry I pushed you away though. I was scared and I just-” Maggie sighs but James just waits patiently and openly for her to say what she needs to. “The only person I’ve ever been really able to rely on is myself. And Lore when I feel I can let someone else in. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry I didn’t really let you help.” Maggie doesn’t know what else to say so she just clasps her shaking hands together and slowly exhales the breath she had been holding.

“You don’t have to be sorry for doing what you felt was right for yourself and what would keep you the safest. Ever.” James is looking her with full sincerity and honesty and she believes him. “When you want to and when you need to rely on me I’ll be there though, promise. We’re friends Maggie that’s not gonna change. You’re help with my crosswords are just the awesome bonus to being your friend, not at all the only reason.”

Maggie has truly lucked out in having someone like James to be there for her.

“Thank you, James,” is all Maggie manages to say but she’s sure James understands.

“Anytime. I mean it.”

Not long later Lore comes back into the kitchen.

“James, would you mind helping me get everything together?”

“Of course.”

“Maggie, go sit down and rest your foot.”

Maggie goes to sit on the couch that faces the kitchen, watching the two people in her life that care about her and, because of that, how blessed she is to have them.

**Tuesday, September 27th**

Alex had got used to seeing Maggie around. Not that they really interacted apart from that one time in the library. But they shared their chemistry class and smiled at each other when they came in. Alex had become very familiar with the back of Maggie’s head (not that she was staring or anything). They had also shared glances across the library when Maggie came in to borrow a book and Alex was reading or studying, which happened more often than you'd think in the two weeks since they had talked.

Maggie had been absent from chemistry class since Wednesday, sparking Alex’s interest. She wasn’t missing the view she’d had for the past few weeks or anything, she was just a bit concerned about her.

Alex asks Lucy if she knows why Maggie is missing and she is met with complete shock from the self-confessed gossip.

“Alex! Seriously, how did you not hear about this?!”

“Lucy come on, you know me, you know that I don’t care about that kind of thing usually.”

Alex doesn't pay attention to the rumors and gossip that constantly surround her in this god forsaken high school. She had witnessed Kara suffer under the constant looks and comments about her strangeness and how the way that she stands out is anything but a good thing. There was no way she was going to participate in that, especially when it was concerning Maggie.

“But now you do?”

Alex just stares at her. Lucy was great and all but she could definitely be annoying sometimes.

“Fine! Fine!” Lucy concedes, waving her hands in frustration. “After football practice last Wednesday one of the guys leaving almost hit her with their car as she was riding her bike home.”

That's much worse than Alex expected. “Is she okay?” Alex asks with a hint of desperation.

“James was there and he told me she was doing okay. She just has some sprains.”

“That’s terrible,” Alex says, still worried.

The class starts and Ms. Norris starts to go through the requirements and content needed for their next assignment. Alex takes copious notes as the teacher speaks about what they should expect and what they should do to prepare.

Ms. Norris ends her instructions with, “make sure to keep a copy of what I've said and the notes I've given you, they'll be important later.”

Alex looks at the Maggie-less bench a few tables in front of her. Maggie is going to miss out on her school work, having to stay out of class for her injuries. In this class at least but probably others as well, the school year is starting to get more intense.

“She’s gonna be behind,” Alex leans over and whispers to Lucy. “What if there is a pop quiz in one of her other classes next week? She won't be prepared.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Lucy replies, contemplating. “You could give her your notes for chemistry when she gets back?”

“She’ll still have to find the time to catch up though.”

“I don’t know, Alex. It’s not like we can do much.”

“Yeah,” Alex replies, clearly disappointed.

Alex spends the rest of the class trying to figure out a way she can help make sure Maggie can stay at least somewhat up to date with her school work. When Kara was in middle school and her powers would overwhelm her to the point she would have to leave school to calm down, Alex would go get the work Kara missed that day so she could be caught up when she returned to school the next day. It’s what Alex hopes someone would do for her if she was injured like Maggie is. If Alex could do something to ease Maggie’s stress, she would.

The bell rings for the end of class and Lucy promptly collects her things, bidding Alex a goodbye before heading out. Alex, however, packs her things slower than she usually would.

The room empties and Alex approaches the desk at the front of the room where Ms. Norris is organising her things.

“Hey Ms. I was wondering if I could get a copy of the work from today to give to Maggie? And from the other days she's been out? I just don't want her to fall behind.”

Ms. Norris gives her a nod, “of course.” She starts searching through her drawers for the week’s work, collecting it all and handing it to Alex.

“That's all of it, there's nothing for tomorrow so there's everything we've done since Thursday.”

“Thanks,” Alex says with a smile turning towards the door to head to her last class of the day.

Before she can take more than a few steps though, Ms. Norris says to her, “that's really kind of you Alex. She's gonna appreciate it.”

Alex feels her cheeks blush slightly and ducks her head, “yeah well I just hope it helps.”

“It will. Tell her I hope she feels better soon.”

“Will do. Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

**Wednesday, September 28th**

Alex spends her breaks tracking down Maggie’s other teachers and collecting the homework and study notes that Maggie would have missed. Alex had texted James the night before and got the rest of Maggie's class schedule that wasn't already covered by Alex and Lucy. James had also given her Maggie's address, so Alex could give her the work after school.

The bell rings signalling the end of school and Alex is suddenly nervous. She knows she is just trying to help Maggie and do the right thing but are they close enough for Alex to do this? Would Maggie find it weird?

Either way it was too late now, all Maggie's teachers knew and so did James and Lucy, there was no going back now. And she wanted Maggie to have the work so she would have the best chance of not being behind. Alex had noticed how studious Maggie was, how hard she focused in class and the folder of notes she was constantly carrying with her. It would be important to her to keep up with her studying.

Maggie intrigued her. If anything this was just an opportunity to help and get closer to Maggie which, if Alex is honest, is something she would like.

Kara is already leaning against the passenger side door of Alex’s car waiting for her when Alex gets to the parking lot.

“Alex!” Kara calls to her as she gets closer. “Wanna go do something? Go get ice cream? Or have a High School Musical marathon when we get home? Whatcha think?”

Alex unlocks the car walking around to her side and they both get inside.

“You? Suggesting we go get food? How unexpected.”

“Hey! It's not like it would just be for me, you could have some.”

Alex starts the car, checking her mirrors and backing out of the parking spot. “Wow, how kind of you. Especially since I'd be the one paying.”

“Good thing you love me then.”

“Lucky you. But I can't, not right now anyway. I'm gonna drop you off at home, I have to go do something.”

“But… ice cream and Zac Efron…”

“They’ll wait. I probably won't be long.”

“Can I come? Where are you going?”

Alex turns down their street. “I'm going to give someone the homework they missed this week.”

“Maggie?”

Alex turns to Kara in surprise. “You know her?”

“I know of her. I heard she almost got hit by a car and is out of school injured. And it's that same girl you were talking to in the library the other week. I figured you were friends and I connected the dots.”

“You shouldn't listen to that gossip, Kara. They do the same thing to you, you know that.”

“I didn't participate! I overheard and this is the first time I've said anything about it. Which is probably the same way you found out.”

Alex pulls up to the curb outside of their house.

“Yeah it was. I'll bring you back some ice cream on my way, okay? You can start the marathon without me if you want.”

“No it's okay, I'll wait. Anyway I need someone to talk about how hot Zac Efron is with.”

“You know there is an actual storyline you could pay attention to not just the hot boy.”

“Yeah but he just adds to the fun and you know it.”

“Yeah, well. Come on, get out I gotta go.”

“Fine, fine. Cookies and cream if you can.”

“Okay, I'll be back soon.”

“Bye, Alex.”

Before she drives away, Alex pulls out her phone from her pocket and puts the address that James had given her into the GPS on her phone.

As it turns out, Maggie doesn't live too far away from Alex’s house. Probably no more than a fifteen minute drive.

Maggie's house doesn't look too big from the outside, probably a two bedroom house. The garden is well kept and she can see the metal letters spelling ‘SAWYER’ on the letterbox.

Alex reaches around for her bag which she had thrown in the backseat. She pulls out the notes she had collected throughout the day and the ones from Ms. Norris yesterday, including the photocopies she had made of her own notes to also give to Maggie.

She flicks through the multiple pages of notes she’d gathered.

Even though they had only had one actual conversation, Alex had many interactions with Maggie. She looked forward to those moments. Alex hadn’t really seen Maggie with anyone except James. Alex didn’t think Maggie knew many people. In any case, Alex wanted to be a friend to Maggie and have Maggie be a friend to her.

Alex reaches back into her bag and pulls out one of the random pens lying at the bottom. The page on top of the pile of paper is a list of practice questions that only take up half of the page. She goes right down the bottom of the piece of paper and writes out her cell phone number.

When she finishes writing the ten digits in the bottom left-hand corner she pulls her pen back and looks at what she’s written.

With nothing left to do, Alex has no real excuse to stay seated in her car but she does anyway.

It’s nerves. She’s sure it is, even though she doesn’t know what has prompted them exactly. It’s probably a combination of seeing Maggie again, possibly seeing her injured (which she wishes was something she would never have to see), and putting herself out there with giving Maggie her cell phone number.

Alex doesn’t want to be an obvious nervous wreck when she does eventually go to the door so she does what she always used to do when she was nervous. She draws.

Alex has always been the type of person that needed to get things out of her head, taking those thoughts and that energy and putting it into something. Whether that was talking about it to someone, surfing or reading. Nowadays it mainly formulated in studying and any form of being with Kara, but it used to be drawing. When her outlet turned into something that Kara was praised for and something Alex couldn’t help but compare herself to Kara about, she did it less.

But holding a pen and being faced with blank space of paper, she almost unknowingly starts to draw. It starts as stars decorating the white space around her cell phone number. Her mind wanders to her first conversation with Maggie and how she loved space as much as Alex herself did. So she draws Pluto on the right hand side of the page, shading it with the black ink as best as she can and writing ‘PLUTO’ underneath, following the curve of the planet.

Pluto was the outsider again while the stars and the number were positioned on the left. Maggie had felt bad that Pluto never fit in after all, which Alex had found incredibly sweet. Alex starts to draw the other planets, starting with Jupiter and adding Venus, Earth, Mars and Mercury until the smaller Pluto is surrounded and not alone anymore. Part of Alex hopes that Maggie will see this as her not being alone either.

Alex continues the stars so they cover the rest of the bottom half of the page. When she’s done, she looks at her work and feels proud. She’d missed drawing. She couldn’t tell Kara that though because then she would have to explain why she didn’t do it anymore and she couldn’t tell Kara that she’d had a hand in it.

Alex checks her watch, she must have been sitting there for ten minutes at least. Kara will be getting impatient and Alex is desperate to know if Maggie is okay, so she gets out of her car with the notes in hand, putting the pen in her pocket.

She walks up the stone path leading to the door, opening the screen and knocks a few times. She hears a _coming!_ from inside and the door opens not long later.

Standing in front of her is a woman who looks like she is probably in her early thirties. She’s wearing a plain pair of black jeans and a colourfully striped top, as well as a smile.

“Hey,” Alex starts, clearing her throat. “Are you Maggie’s mom?”

“I’m her aunt, Lorelai.”

Aunt? Alex could have sworn this was only big enough to be a two bedroom house. Maggie must live with her aunt.

“Do you know Maggie?”

“Yeah, I’m Alex. I’m in her chemistry class. I was wondering if I could talk to her? I have the homework she’s missed the last few days.”

Maggie’s aunt looks surprised for a few seconds, she mustn’t have expected anyone to show up at her door like this. To be fair, at the start of yesterday Alex didn’t think she’d be doing this either.

“That’s very nice of you, Alex. Maggie will really appreciate it, I’m sure. She’s resting right now, she hasn’t been at her strongest. I can give it to her for you when she wakes up?”

A part of Alex is disappointed she won’t get to see Maggie but she is more concerned that Maggie isn’t well.

“I would love that. Can I quickly write a message to her first?”

“Of course, hon.”

Alex pulls the pen she was using out of her pocket. There is enough resistance in the stack of paper to write on, so she finds an empty space and writes out a message.

_Hey Maggie_

_I wanted to make sure you weren’t too behind, especially in chemistry since there’s an assignment coming up. I hope you feel better soon. Text me if you need anything._

_\- Alex  :)_

Alex caps her pen, puts it back in her pocket and then hands the pile of homework to Lorelai who smiles at her.

“Thanks,” Alex says, starting to turn back to head for her car.

“Thank you, Alex. For doing this,” Lorelai says holding up the school work.

“Of course,” Alex replies, leaving to her car.

**Friday, September 30th**

As a reward for her first month of sophomore year without any major incidents, Alex finally caved and decided to accept Kara’s multiple requests to spend a whole afternoon at the beach, a habit they developed over the last two years, mostly during breaks from school when they can do nothing but read and stargaze with their father.

Alex can see her sister, seemingly already bored, literally pawing the ground, waiting for her to finish surfing so they can go eat ice cream, just the two of them, like Alex had promised. Truth is Alex doesn’t want to get off of her surfboard just yet. Ever since Kara had come to live with the Danvers, Alex had stopped drawing, but surfing had remained. It’s the only thing Alex can really rely on when she needs to escape the burden of constantly watching over her sister.

Not that she minds looking out for Kara. Even if her parents didn’t give her much of a choice, she grew to love having Kara around, and still does, but quite frankly she’d be lying if she said that sometimes an alien sister isn’t overwhelming.

(And things can escalate rather quickly when she adds hunger into the mix of her trying to suppress her insanely strong powers.)  

As she’s waiting for the next wave to eventually bring her back to the beach, Alex remembers the first time her sister insisted that she too should learn how to surf, arguing that if she was to live in Midvale near the ocean, she could at least try to act like it. Needless to say that it ended badly, both for the beach and Alex’s surfboard, and that it was decided from now on that Kara should find another activity that would require less spontaneity and more concentration. Since then Kara had learned how to fly a kite, which comes as close to flying as she can get without actually taking off herself.

“Please Alex, I’m hungry!” she can hear her sister yelling impatiently.

Alex mumbles _I’m so shocked_ knowing very well that Kara can hear her just fine from where she’s standing on the beach.

“I heard that!” is the confirmation she doesn’t need but gets anyway.

But today, even though Kara still impatiently waits for her, Alex isn’t quite finished yet. Surfing has also become her way to mull things over and she needs a few more minutes to gather the courage to make the decision to check up on Maggie.

The decision is not an easy one to make. Alex doesn't quite know where they stand and she’s torn between finding out how she's doing and wrongfully invading her space (space ironically being the only thing they’ve actually talked about so far).

After all, the last time she had seen Maggie was at school more than a week ago and since then Maggie hadn’t reached out to her, even when Alex had dropped off the homework two days ago leaving Maggie her number in the process.

Which is why Alex can't figure out what more she could have done to let Maggie know she meant every word her note said.

Maybe she had read her wrong, maybe Maggie doesn’t care about being her friend, maybe she only cares about James, maybe she got ahead of herself, maybe the smiles were pity smiles, maybe…

Kara must have picked up on her mind going faster than her sister’s kite because she hears her asking about that familiar crinkle between her eyes as she gathers her things on the beach on their way home.

“I don’t have a crinkle! You’re the crinkle!” Alex says, nudging her sister playfully in the shoulder and forgetting how painful it actually is.

“I am NOT!”

“Here take this,” Alex says, handing her the surfboard.

“What? Why?”

“Because it weighs literally nothing to you and I’m the one buying you ice cream. I gotta go change before we head downtown.”

When Alex comes back wearing a white shirt, a pair of jeans and her converse, she chuckles at her sister leaning against the car, still ranting about having powers only when it suits her sister, which admittedly is not wrong. Kara can be pretty useful, but only when their parents are obviously not around.

“Two ice creams and you stop muttering to yourself, deal?” Alex asks starting the car.

“Fine!” Kara exclaims. “Do you take suggestions?”

“Depends. What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking Morales? Across town?”

“Morales Fine Foods? Why would you- Oh...” Alex stops talking, smirking all of a sudden. “James works there, doesn’t he?”

“James? I don’t know. Maybe,” Kara shrugs. “But that’s not the reason why we’re going actually, Eliza wants us to buy vegetables. And fruits.”

Alex hums and nods, her sister better never get caught using her powers because she might be the worst liar across twelve different galaxies.

On their way over to the grocery store, Alex doesn’t mention once that she actually had every intention to stop by there anyway, which makes her realize that if anyone should ever find out about her sister’s powers, Alex should definitely be the one answering questions.

Alex realises she's more nervous than she thought she would be when her sweaty palms awkwardly slide from the wheel as she parks her car. Following her sister inside, who isn’t even trying to hide her excitement at the idea of shopping here which elicits an eye roll from Alex that could probably be seen from Krypton, Alex takes a deep breath and hopes this visit will turn out okay.

Not quite ready to deal with her sister’s awkward attempt at flirting, Alex starts slowly wandering towards the back of the store. She doesn’t really have a plan and is just basically waiting for something to happen when she spots Maggie in what seems to be a break room, sitting on an old used couch reading.

If she was feeling nervous before, it was nothing compared to now. She can’t help but wonder why she put herself in this stressful situation. She doesn't know why but waiting for this conversation to happen reminds her of her school christmas play back in 5th grade where she had to perform as an octopus and experienced major stage fright.

Alex knows she should probably stop staring but she’s so relieved to see that Maggie seems to be doing fine that she forgets how to think properly for a second.

Maggie's smile when she finally sees Alex is the only thing her brain needed to start functioning again.

“Danvers?” Maggie says standing up. “Hi.”

Alex waves shyly. “Hi Maggie. I'm not stalking you,” she blurts out. “I mean I was kinda hoping you’d be here today. But I was not looking for you specifically. Well, maybe a little but my mom wants organic fruits apparently and my sister insisted we come here so here we are. Here I am. And I should definitely stop talking.” She exhales. “I'm sorry. How are you?”

Alex really needs to stop that rambling thing she does but Maggie didn’t stop smiling during her whole speech, so Alex decides to take it as a good sign.

“I'm still in a bit of pain but I’m okay for the most part.”

“Good. That's good.” Alex looks around, more at ease by Maggie’s warmth. “Should you be working though?” she asks gesturing at Maggie’s her ankle and wrist, both covered in bandages.

“James already covered my shifts all week I didn't want him to overwork himself for me. I'm only working a 3 hour shift, I should be fine.”

“Right. Yeah, he's a good guy,” Alex says looking over at James, still chatting up her sister.

“Yeah, he's really nice,” Maggie clears her throat, running her hand through her hair. “So are you,” she continues. “Thank you. For bringing my homework.”

“You're welcome,” is all Alex manages to say, meeting Maggie’s eyes and aware of how much she actually means it. She looks so serious that Alex doesn't know what else to say.

“It really means a lot. I should have texted you right away but I-”

“Hey no.” Alex takes a step closer, closing the distance between them. “It's fine, don't worry.”

“I had an x-ray, then I was busy working on my bike and today I decided to come into work but I would have. Thanked you I mean.” She feels stupid now for even questioning Maggie earlier, of course she was busy.

“Wait, your bike is broken?”

“Not really broken but it’s definitely not in good shape, it’s probably gonna take me a few days before I can ride it again.”

“I could uh-” Alex hesitates but decides to go for it. “You know I could pick you up every morning until it’s good to go again? And until you’re healed enough to ride it?”

Alex could really get used to this endearing head-tilt Maggie has going on. “I’m not sure about that Danvers. The people of Midvale aren’t too good at driving. Or so I’ve witnessed recently.”

Alex genuinely laughs. “I promise my skills are better than that.”

“I might ask you to provide evidence of that,” Maggie says jokingly. “I'm not gonna risk it.”

“Well, are you free tomorrow?”

Alex didn’t even think twice before asking that but if Maggie’s smile is any indication, Alex thinks she definitely is and that she will most likely see her the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to us and let us know what you thought about this chapter:  
> erin on twitter @thirteenyazmin or tumblr @ginalinettii  
> maeva on twitter @selflessmaggie or tumblr @wlwanissa
> 
> Comments, feedback and kudos are really appreciated.


	2. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s offer to help Maggie with the aftermath of her accident leads them to growing closer, finding themselves enjoying each other's company more and more. Winn slowly builds the superfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We know it has been a while but we have been and still will be working on this fic. As you might understand, it's difficult to find the motivation to write when That happens to the ship your fic is based on. We hope you enjoy!

**Saturday, October 1st**

Alex invited her to go get ice cream with her tonight.

 _Alex_.

The pretty girl.  

When Alex had brought Maggie the homework she had missed, part of her logically thought that it might be out of pity even though it never felt like it was. But people don't collect homework for loners they've barely had two conversations with. That just doesn't happen. People aren't like that. But apparently Alex is. And there was no way that Maggie wanted to let a person like that go.

Of course Maggie wanted to be friends with Alex and spend time with her. Each time they talked the conversation just flowed and it felt so natural and comfortable and _safe_. And she was beautiful. Maggie couldn't help but look at her in awe whenever she rambled or talked with her hands or when her cheeks blushed. It was mesmerising.

Maggie didn't want another Eliza situation though. She can see how she might end up feeling the same way about Alex as she had about Eliza soon enough. She’s aware of how much more hurt than good that can bring. But Maggie is smarter now. She is more responsible. She knows better than to let herself have any kind of hope of reciprocation. That's not the life she can have. And that's okay. That can change someday but not now. Not while it can still effect Lore, not while the wounds were still very much fresh even now after a few years have past.

The could's and the maybe's and the worst case scenario what if's still didn't seem like enough to keep her from Alex. If she had to suffer with a crush in silence again, well it wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last. And Alex would be worth it, Maggie had a good feeling about that.

Maggie had worked all day and Alex had a family dinner so they decided to meet later that night at a place Alex knew downtown. It was one of those locally famous places that had been around for decades that everyone had a story about. Maybe it was time for Maggie to make one there, with Alex.

Maggie pulls on her leather jacket over her button up shirt with a copy of _The Outsiders_ tucked in the inside pocket and looks at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving her bedroom for the living room to wait anxiously for Alex to text her that she's out the front.

She's only read about five pages of her book when the message comes from Alex telling her that she's outside.

Maggie sends a quick 'coming' reply and grabs her keys to lock up the house since Lore has the overnight shift. When Maggie had told Lore that her and Alex were going out tonight Lore was the embodiment of the excitement Maggie was trying to be nonchalant about.

She steps out the door and into the darkness that comes right after sunset, the only illumination coming from the few stars starting to appear and the one streetlight outside of her house.

Maggie starts down the path from her front door and sees Alex leaning against her car with her hands in the pockets of her jacket, watching Maggie walk towards her. The image of Alex under the light of the night sky makes Maggie’s mouth dry and Alex’s gaze on Maggie makes her cheek flush.

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex calls to her as she gets closer.

“Alex, hi,” Maggie replies with a smile. Maggie stops walking when she gets closer to Alex and turns to look over at her car. “So, this is it, huh?”

Alex stands up from where she’s leaning to look at her car. “Yep, my Prius. My dad got it for me for my sixteenth birthday. I'm sure it was mostly so I could be more responsible for Kara and take a load off them constantly driving us around but I'll take it.”

“Impressive, Danvers. It's better than nothing that's for sure. I can't wait to drive.” Maggie has her learner's permit but she doesn't often have the time to practice, with Lore’s schedule making it difficult. Maggie often insists that Lore should relax when she gets home from a shift, it always taking a lot of energy out of her. Maggie learning to drive definitely wasn't one of the priorities. It’s not like she'd have a car to drive either. A motorbike was really where her desires were for one day in the future.

“Well, let's see what you got. Should I go grab some protective gear?”

Maggie smirks at Alex whose clear want to look annoyed battles the smile trying to appear on her face from Maggie’s teasing.

“If I can drive safely with Kara constantly rambling in my ear I'm sure you'll be fine, smartass. Unless you have some plans of distraction I'm not aware of?”

“Nope. None. I plan on being a perfectly responsible and gracious passenger.”

“Well then, it must be time for the real thing,” Alex says, opening the passenger side door she was leaning against with an unnecessary exaggeration that makes Maggie laugh.

“Why, thank you,” Maggie replies, getting into the car and Alex carefully shuts the door after her. Maggie starts to buckle herself in as Alex quickly makes her way to the other side of the car and gets in her seat.

Alex puts on her seatbelt as well, starting the engine and looking over at Maggie with a smile.

“Show me what you've got, Danvers.”

And Alex does. Maggie, honestly, is impressed. The things Maggie had heard and seen from teenagers who had just got their driver's license was almost never good. Maggie never doubted she'd be safe with Alex. But she hadn't expected her driving to be so smooth and methodical.

They make it to the ice cream parlour across town not too long later.

“Looks like we made it here alive, Sawyer. Anything to say?”

“I may have underestimated you, Danvers.”

“You shouldn't bet against me. I’m full of surprises.”

“You sure are.” This new confidence and bravado coming from the stammering and rambling mess Maggie had gotten to know Alex as so far was definitely different. And Maggie was nothing but into it.

“For that, it's up to me to buy the ice cream,” Maggie tells Alex, getting out of the car to try and avoid any arguing otherwise. It doesn't work.

Alex is straight out of the car after Maggie is, turning so that they are talking over the roof of the car. “Hey, no. I invited you, it's my treat.”

“You'll be doing me a huge favor this week. Letting me ride to school with you, if I still can. Let me return the favor and repay you by doing this. And gas money of course.”

“Maggie, no. First of all, of course you can still come with me, I meant it when I said it. Second, I _offered_ , I don't expect or need or want anything in return. I'm just helping you out it's not a big deal. And third, I invited you, I'm paying. You can pay next time.”

The promise of a next time makes Maggie pause for a second which turns out to be a gap just long enough for Alex to turn and walk away towards the ice cream line ending the discussion before a back and forth of trying to up-gracious each other can happen.

***

It's a few hours later, nearing 10pm. They have spent most of their time walking around the blocks of the city, their ice cream long finished but neither of them feel any rush to end the night. Maggie didn't expect them to be out so late but the conversation didn't seem to end.

It started with trivial things like school, chemistry specifically. This progressed to Maggie's swim career and the rumours that her swim coach, Coach Davis, is sleeping with one of the art teachers. They share some of their favorite and funniest teacher moments. As well as the countless offshoots from that.

There is a lot of laughing and the time seems to fly by without much of a thought. Spending time with Alex is easy and it seems like they could talk to each other like they had known each other for years.

The buzzing of the Saturday night main strip of town they’re currently walking along is starting to die down. This becomes apparent to both of them when a short pause in the conversation isn’t filled with the background noise of cars and other people’s conversations.

Alex brings her wrist up to look at her watch, “woah, it’s late. I didn’t even realise.”

“Me neither.”

“We’re not actually far from where I parked, it’s probably time I get you home.”

“Yeah, I guess. That would probably be the responsible thing to do.”

“I guess I’m that boring.”

“Alex, if the last few hours have proven anything, it’s that you are anything but boring,” Maggie tells her, giving Alex as convincing of a look as she can.

“Neither are you,” Alex replies, clearly starting to blush. “We could maybe…”

“Yes?” Maggie prompts her, full of curiosity.

“Do you have a curfew?”

This makes Maggie pause for a second. She had never discussed it with Lore because she never had the need to. Since Maggie had lived with her aunt there hadn’t been a night where she would be out long enough to prompt the need for a curfew. If she was honest, it didn’t seem like the kind of agreement that they would need, Lore trusted her enough to know that Maggie could handle herself.

“No, not really. Depends on what it is though, I may have to ask my aunt. What are we talking here, Danvers?”

“Well, it’s just… there’s a new moon tonight, where the moon isn’t visible in the sky.”

Of course Maggie knows what a new moon is but there is no way she is going to interrupt wherever Alex is going with this.

“And I thought maybe…” Alex continues. “Maybe you’d wanna go somewhere and look at the sky? The stars are brighter on a night like this and you can see more of them when the light of the moon isn’t there. And you said you were into stars and so am I and it could be cool? If you’re into it?” Alex finishes with a sense of nervousness, like she’s putting herself out there and it’s up to Maggie to make that feeling disappear.

“Look at you keeping up with the dates of astrological events, I’m impressed.”

“My dad gets me a calendar of them every year, I may or may not memorise them at the start of each month. So what do you say? If you’re tired or don’t want to that’s okay I’ll just take you home.”

“No way, I’m totally up for it, are you kidding? I’d love to,” Maggie replies with enthusiasm, seeing the tension leave Alex’s shoulders. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to just sit and look at the stars and I haven’t at all in Midvale yet. I’m under your expertise, Danvers.”

“There’s a spot on the beach near my house that I love. I’m not sure it could compete with the views you would get in Nebraska but it’s beautiful,” Alex says with a sigh and a smile.

“That sounds perfect.”

They get in Alex’s car and she drives them to her house, leading Maggie to a spot on the beach through a slightly overgrown path. They end up in an area that is more secluded than the main beach, mostly closed in by large rocks and some trees.

Maggie can feel Alex watching her take it all in and Maggie hopes that the wonder she is feeling at the beauty in front of her shows on her face. The stars are brighter than Maggie expected. It must be because of the combination of the new moon and being far enough away from the city light she has become so accustomed to. The water of the ocean reflects the stars and Maggie can see where they meet on the horizon, a sight she had never seen in Nebraska.

“Pretty isn’t it?” Alex says, breaking the silence that is only filled with the soft crashing of waves.

“Alex, it’s so beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Maggie breaks her gaze at the view in front of her to look at Alex’s smile. It’s one of relief and pride, sharing a place so special and obviously important to her must make her feel vulnerable but Maggie’s nothing but impressed and completely in love with the secret spot.

“Well, you better get used to it Sawyer,” Alex says, sitting down on the dry sand. “Don’t count this as being the last time you’re here.”

The promise of more nights like this, that Alex would want to spend more time like this together is heartwarming almost to the point where it’s overwhelming.

Maggie sits down next to Alex, just close enough that Maggie can feel her body heat in the cool night air.

“I’d really hope it wouldn’t be. I would never get sick of this. Here. The view. The sound of the ocean. With you. Sign me up.”

Alex laughs softly, leaning towards Maggie to bump her arm with her own. “Anytime, Maggie. Seriously.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Both watching the sky and the ocean as the tide reflects the bright constellations. The stars are flickering in what feels like a rhythm that Maggie wishes she could record and keep forever, but nothing would ever top being here in this moment. The seclusion and the incredible view and the company feel like a kind of magic that gives Maggie a sense of peace she hopes she’ll be able to hold onto during what will probably be an intense year.

Maggie slyly looks over at Alex, seeing the stars reflected in her eyes as she looks up at the sky. Maggie notes how special it is that they can so smoothly go from flowing and easy conversation to such a relaxed and perfect silence and it feels nothing but completely right.

When Maggie speaks it doesn’t break the atmosphere they’ve created at all.

“Thank you. For tonight.”

Alex turns her head to face Maggie, “my pleasure. I can’t promise every ride you get from me will be like this though.”

Maggie gasps and slowly shakes her head in exaggeration, like there is somehow a possibility that this news will be a deal-breaker, which is just nowhere near true.

“That’s too bad Danvers, you were really selling it for a second there.”

“Not every ride, no. There may be the odd adventure or two in the future, you never know.”

Maggie doesn’t even need that promise of possibility to know that this friendship with Alex will be adventure enough for her and it’s barely begun.

 

**Wednesday, October 5th**

The simple act of setting foot in the Danvers’ household makes Winn feel safe in a way his own home never made him feel, not that he can really call the house he’s currently living in a home.

He knows he’s not welcomed nor is he expected to be anything other than grateful to his foster parents. You’d think a kid whose mother left him behind and whose murderous father was sent to prison could at the very least be regarded with minimal care, but alas.

Most of his life has been nothing but struggle and heartbreak, except for the one consistent thing he’s had for the past three years: his friendship with Kara.

The weekly dinners with the Danvers family are something that Winn always looks forward to. If he could he would spend most of his nights with them. He doesn’t really know when it all started but one day Eliza said he could drop by whenever he felt the need to or just wanted to and it apparently stuck with them all because now Kara often asks if he’s coming over for dinner that night and there’s nothing else in the world that makes him happier.

Sitting on the floor with his back against the couch he does his homework on the coffee table in front of him, like Eliza has asked him to. When he became a welcome and frequent guest of the Danvers’ two years ago she made a deal with him: by the time he leaves he must have had a good meal and his homework completed.

Winn never asked why this type of deal had to be made in the first place.He knows full well that she probably knows his foster parents don’t care enough to ask if he ate something or studied for his tests before going to bed.

Eliza is explaining some cooking basics to Kara like it’s the first time she’s ever set foot in a kitchen even though Winn knows that’s not the case. He’s been here too many times before to be sure of that. Still, Kara always seems to be learning something new, completely in awe and absorbing every word.

Every time Winn catches Jeremiah looking at Alex there’s something resembling genuine pride in his eyes. Whether he’s teasing her or showing her another constellation on the nights they spend outside, that look is there. He didn’t know the Danvers before meeting Kara but he could swear that Jeremiah and Alex’s relationship only grew stronger since they adopted Kara. While Jeremiah's setting the table with Alex, who reluctantly put her phone in her back pocket after typing yet another text, Winn chuckles lightly when he overhears him say “never thought I’d see the day my daughter text more than she does her physics studying”.

He’s got a good point. Winn noticed it too, something is different about Alex. She seems less... anxious? He surprised to find Alex being more relaxed lately because if there’s one thing Alex isn’t, it’s relaxed. But here she was, doing her homework but at the same time texting back and forth with someone with an amused smile on her face. Even Lucy, who Alex has been friends with for at least a few years, doesn’t get that treatment, as far as he’s aware anyway. Alex was never really the type to overuse technology, certainly not to the extent of Winn’s use of technology.

Winn suspects that Jeremiah’s constant questioning about computers and smartphones are to make him feel good about being seen as The Nerd at school, and quite frankly Winn doesn’t mind it one bit. He’s always happy to help, especially since most of their devices seem to break or stop functioning altogether quite often. Winn could swear the Danvers are cursed on that front.

“Something on your mind?” Alex asks. She reaches back to her phone, sits next to him and beams at her phone like she expected the text to be funny. Honestly, Winn is surprised by this side of Alex but knows better than to say anything about it. Alex might be relaxed but she’s still intimidating to say the least.

“Me? Pfft. No,” Winn says, getting back to his math problem and carefully avoiding her gaze.

“Need some help with this?” she says typing a reply, then pausing, then typing again, then smiling and hitting send.

Truth is he could use her help, Alex could probably solve this in less than a second but he decides against it, after all she seems pretty busy. “I’m good. I’m almost finished, one more exercise and I’ll be done.”

“Speaking of maths. You could join the Mathletes this year, you know,” Alex says nudging him in the shoulder. “You could team up with Lucy and I. Might be fun.”

Winn sighs. “I uh- I don’t know,” he says shaking his head and looking at Kara who is now chopping up some vegetables for a salad. “I kinda want to join the school newspaper but I don’t think they would let me.”

Alex hums, contemplative, following his gaze. “I think you should apply. To the newspaper.”

Alex had never wondered where Winn’s lack of confidence came from. She can see right through him, not that he’s doing his best to hide it. His mother abandoned him after his dad went from being a coward pushover to a hateful murderer. Alex cannot begin to understand what that must feel like. Because of this, Winn rarely speaks up about what’s on his mind, too afraid to bother or annoy anybody who would show interest in him. Even Kara sometimes can’t get through to him.

Winn suddenly stares at her bewildered. “You think? They do need someone to help with the layout and the blog but I don’t know I-”

Alex cuts him off. “You’d be great at it, I’m telling you Winn. Besides you have nothing to lose in going for it.”

Winn considers Alex for a second, her words sinking in. “I’ll think about it, I’m still not sure if they would accept me in the team.”

“Are you kidding? You’d be a great addition. Their blog kind of sucks actually, but don’t tell Kara I said that.” Alex stands up, following her mother’s call for them to come have dinner. “Come on, dinner’s ready. You don’t want to miss Kara literally, and I mean literally, drooling at our dad’s lasagna.”

“I gave her a candy bar two days ago and she hugged me on the spot,” he explains, following her to the table and unconsciously rubbing his left arm at the painful memory.

They sit at the dinner table where Eliza, Jeremiah and Kara are already waiting for them. As per usual, the conversation revolves around Kara and high school for the most part. Alex is used to it, it’s been three years now since she’s been the topic of conversation. She’s not exactly bothered by it, she takes the responsibility she has for Kara very seriously and understands why she has to protect her, at all costs, even at the cost of herself sometimes. More than sometimes, actually quite often. Well, maybe more than often. Maybe all the time. So she nods. She agrees. She hums. And soon enough she’s lost in her own thoughts about Maggie and how nice it was to have someone else to look at the stars with.

“Alex?”

“Hm?” is all Alex manages to say, meeting her mom’s confused glare. She missed parts of the conversation but the one thing she’s sure of is that it was most likely about taking care of Kara in some way.

“I said does Maggie ride with you again tomorrow?”

Or not.

Alex clears her throat. She didn't expect her mother to care about that. “Yeah, we’ll pick her up on our way.”

“I like her, she’s really nice,” Kara adds, a beaming smile on her face.  

“You like everyone,” Winn chuckles.

“And it’s a good thing,” Jeremiah says, serving Kara her third portion.

“You don’t even know her that well, Kara”, Alex sighs, rolling her eyes.

“I know enough,” Kara replies pouting. “And she’s funny too. She makes jokes and Alex laughs.”

“I don’t laugh,” Alex says, making Eliza and Jeremiah stare at each other, half-amused half-surprised.

“And you smile too,” Winn adds courageously but if Alex’s face is any indication he knows that he’s going to regret it soon.

Alex stares at him and smiles mischievously for half a second. “Kara did you know Winn is going to apply to the school newspaper tomorrow?” she says looking at Winn with a fake smile, the word ‘payback’ written all over it. “First thing in the morning, actually.”

“Really?! That’s amazing. Why didn’t you tell me? I’m your best friend, I should know these things,” she pouts.

Proud of herself, Alex leaves Winn to deal with the consequences of his bravery while Eliza and Jeremiah encourage him and Kara to invest more of their time in high school activities. The rest of the dinner is quite peaceful, nobody dares suggest again that Alex seems to smile more or laugh more. However, she would be a fool to think that none of them had noticed Maggie’s impact on her in such a short amount of time.

Alex spends the night texting Maggie about anything and everything but mostly about stars and books, the things that brought them together in the first place. She learns that Maggie is into the classic novels and fantasy, really anything she can get her hands on. Alex tells her that she’s a big fan of sci-fi novels, a fact that doesn’t surprise Maggie knowing Alex’s fascination with space. Alex withholds the fact that it’s also influenced by having an alien sister. Later that night, she falls asleep content and smiling for the first time since the start of the school year.

 

**Monday, October 10th**

Kara had been over the moon when Winn told her that he wanted to join her in working for the school newspaper. Kara was already part of the journalism team. She joined as a freshman last year but because she was only a first year she wasn’t given many articles, acting more as a backup and doing the low pressure stories. Kara was excited to take on responsibility this year and having her best friend with her would only make it that much better.

The school newspaper, The Midvale High Telegraph, releases the paper once a month starting in October. They meet after school once a week, every Monday, but also meeting the Wednesday before the paper comes out at the end of the month.

When Kara had first got to Earth, she read. A lot. There was so much she didn’t know, only hearing the basics of the human species and Earth from her parents back on Krypton. It was a primitive planet which didn’t serve them much interest. Little did they all know, that world would be their daughter's new home after their planet would be destroyed.

So when Kara arrived she had to catch up. Before she learnt to read English, Alex would help her and read to her. It wasn’t overwhelming on her senses like television could be when she first came to Earth. It was just words and Alex’s calming voice not the loud sounds and bright images she would be exposed to otherwise.

They would read everything. Fairy tales, novels, encyclopedias, poetry, magazines and the newspaper. The latter two were the best way to know what was happening on Earth in real time. She had come to learn that current events were what comprised the majority of human conversations. They liked to discuss what was happening in the world in order to relate to one another, even with something as arbitrary as weather phenomenons. And Kara wanted to relate to them too so Alex read the newspaper articles to her and eventually she came to read them herself. Soon enough, she came to find a kind of passion for them and when presented with an opportunity to write them herself she gladly took it.

Kara had already been accepted as part of the journalism team for the year and Winn was going to be a part of the layout team and blog. Kara was able to talk the team and Mrs. Robbins, the supervising teacher, into letting Winn join them as a junior editor. They’d only been meeting for a week but he was still joining late.

The bell rings for the end of the day and her and Winn make their way to one of the computer rooms where the meeting is held. Monday is the day when most of the clubs meet, including the Mathletes that Alex and her friend Lucy are a part of. The halls aren’t completely empty and there is still some noise and hustle as they navigate their way to the room.

Most of the team are already there when Kara and Winn arrive. They are set up at computers and talking around the groups of tables, waiting for the meeting to begin.

While some of the assignments have been given there are still stories to be given out and expanded and others to be checked in on. There also has to be coordination between the journalists and the layout groups and the photographers for each of the stories. Mrs. Robbins runs the group with the help of a few senior students who will probably start the meeting once more students arrive so in the meantime Kara and Winn take a seat at one of the tables.

Her and Winn are talking about the new episode of _Westworld_ that was on last night when Kara spots James across the room talking to another photographer.

“I see something more interesting than the Man in Black has your attention,” Winn says with a smirk motioning his head towards James.

James has been the focus of Kara’s attention since freshman year and just about everyone knows, maybe except James. You don’t meet many people like James. He was handsome, tall and most importantly he was a good guy. He was sweet, always noticing everyone and making them feel welcome. He never let his popularity make him feel or act better than anyone else. Whenever Kara and James had talked, which admittedly wasn’t much since they were two grades apart, Kara had felt so listened to, like she was the most important person in that moment. That’s some kind of magic as far as Kara was concerned. Getting attention because she was interesting rather than the teasing and bullying kind of attention that Kara usually got was special. She just hoped maybe James might feel the same way.

Kara couldn’t risk being too obvious about her crush though, she didn’t want to be the target of anymore jokes. Winn was different though. He was her best friend, he knew all about it.

Kara turns back to Winn.

“Sorry, Winn. I’m listening.”

“No, you’re not,” Winn says with a bit of a laugh. “It’s fine Kara.”

Before Winn can continue his theories, they are interrupted. James approaches them, pulling out one of the seats at the table in front of Winn and Kara and sits down.

“Hey Kara,” James says with a bright smile that makes Kara blush. “And Winn, right?”

“Yep, that-that’s me.” James’ charm works on everyone apparently.

“So Kara, what story did you get this month?”

“Oh, I uh, I-I’m writing about the outdated technology in a lot of the classrooms and how there should be some school budget allocated to have them updated,” Kara finishes with a deep exhale.

“Hey that’s cool! You could actually get some change for the school.”

“Yeah, hopefully I can write it well enough.”

“You will, I know it. Your work last year was great. So well written and precise and a perfect balance of subjective and objective. You’ll do great.”

“You read what I wrote?” Kara says with shock.

“Of course I did.”

“And you remember them? I hardly got any stories last year.”

“I know but now you’re a junior you should hopefully get more this year. The journalism team is lucky to have you, they’ll realise eventually. I can’t wait for when I get to take the photos for one of your stories.”

“Thanks, James. That’s really nice of you.” Kara can feel her cheeks reddening. “I’d love to be with you. Work with you! On a story, I mean.” She must look as bright as a tomato now.

Kara is desperate to take the spotlight off herself after _that_. “What story are you doing?”

“I’m working with Nicole who’s writing a story about the reckless driving of some of the students, particularly on school grounds.”

“Oh, about Maggie?”

“Yeah, it’s inspired by that. We’re not gonna mention her in it though. I didn’t want to bring any unnecessary attention to her and Nicole agreed.”

“That’s good. It’ll be great.”

“I hope so, I wanna do it justice y’know?”

Kara can see how much he means it, Maggie deserves that. Kara has got to know her better in the last week with Alex driving her to school each morning. She’s nice and a good person, something like that should never have happened to her. Some of the people in this school are awful, Kara knew that first hand. And now they were especially bad at driving too apparently. Her and Alex are really getting along well, constantly joking with each other. It’s nice seeing Alex have someone that isn’t just her. She deserves more, she’s has done enough to isolate Alex already. Kara doesn’t want to hold her back from finding a new friend in Maggie.

“You will. You’re passionate enough in it I’m sure Maggie will appreciate it.”

“I hope so.”

James turns to Winn who has been humorously watching the conversation and Kara’s attempt of stumbling through it.

“So Winn, you just joined? What team are you on?”

“Yeah, this is my first meeting actually. Well, it will be once it starts. I’m going to be on the layout team.”

“Winn is really good at computer stuff,” Kara says excitedly “He’s gonna be great asset, they’ll be thankful you’re there.”

“I don’t know about that, Kara,” Winn says quietly, obviously sceptical.

“Well, I do.”

“Listen to her, Winn. She knows what she’s talking about. I’m sure you’ll rock it, don’t worry about it. You’ll get into the hang of it soon enough. It’ll be worth it, trust me.”

James really is perfect, Kara thinks.

“Also I’m having a Halloween party at the end of the month, you two should come.”

“Yeah that would be awesome I’d love to,” Kara says with a wide smile that is equally reciprocated by James.

“Yeah okay, I’ll go too,” Winn says.

“Great! I’ll invite you both to the Facebook event. And Alex and Maggie are coming too, they’re really getting along at the moment. It’s really nice of your sister to help her out like she has been.”

“I know right. Alex has been more cheerful lately, constantly texting Maggie. It’s funny to see to be honest she’s not usually like that.”

“Maggie has been like that too actually. She was always reading during her break at work but now sometimes she’s on her phone messaging Alex. Anyway, I have to go talk to Nicole, so I’ll catch up with you later, Kara.”

“Yeah, totally.”

“Nice to see you again, Winn.”

“You too.”

James leaves and Kara turns to Winn wide-eyed and a dopey smile on her face to which Winn rolls his eyes and gives her a proud bump on the shoulder.

 

**Thursday, October 13th**

Maggie is looking for her history and chemistry books when she hears her phone vibrating on her night stand, feeling her heart doing the same at the idea of receiving yet another text from Alex.

She isn’t used to having friends texting her so early in the morning, or having friends texting her at all, or having friends at all for that matter. She would be lying if she said their endless discussions about books and stars and almost anything else weren’t starting to become one of her favorite things.

Maggie doesn’t know how or when it happened really, but since their first meeting in the library she had felt a strong connection to Alex. Due to the walls she has built up over the past two years, Maggie is having a hard time being completely comfortable with a new friendship. She didn’t think anything like this would happen this fast or maybe ever.

But the truth is, she can feel where this might be heading. Alex could have the ability to tear down Maggie’s walls one by one until the cement of their friendship will build her up again, but this time to make sure she stays safe and can’t close herself off to the world completely. Only time would tell if that would actually happen, but Maggie was more focused on enjoying Alex’s friendship now more than anything else.

 _Alex – 7:24am  
_ Didn’t finish my homework until after 11 last night… you were right.

“What are you smiling at?” is the first thing Lore says to her when she walks into the kitchen, one hand typing, the other holding her backpack.

“Alex is kind of a nerd,” Maggie absentmindedly replies out loud, smiling more to herself than to the amused audience she now has.

 _Maggie – 7:26am  
_ I knew you’d finish _I, Robot_ before doing your homework, Danvers.

“Takes one to know one,” Lore teases, seeing a smile on Maggie’s face so early in the morning is unusual to say the least. Most mornings are a struggle for her to get up at all let alone with this good mood.

“You’re one to talk,” Maggie teases back, sitting on the standing stool near the kitchen counter and pointing at her aunt who’s literally surrounded by books. Cooking books, surprisingly, but books nonetheless.

“Touché,” she sighs.

Maggie frowns. Usually Lore is more feisty, even after a shift. “You look tired. Are you okay?”

“Yeah um- last night’s shift was a rough one,” Lore says, pausing, seemingly searching for the right words. “We um-” she hesitates, looking at her coffee mug, her voice quivering a bit. “A kid was brought in. A bike accident,” she finally exhales.

Maggie’s accident had taken place three weeks ago, and even though her recovery was going well the memories, the pain and how scared she had been that night were still very vivid. The occasional nightmares she made a point at keeping from her aunt were proof of that.

Maggie immediately softened, ignoring the previous teasing, looking up at Lore after a moment. “Are you still worried about me? I’ve told you I’m feeling better everyday.”

“I will always worry about you,” Lore replies, looking down again. “I think it just reminded me of what could have happened. The kid had it pretty bad and when I walked into the ER I- I-,” she couldn’t voice her thoughts so Maggie did it for her.

“You thought maybe it could be me?”

Lore looks back up. Maggie can see she is trying to say something, anything, but nothing comes to mind, or too many things all at once. Shy tears are already visible through her eyelids.

They let the silence takeover until Maggie’s phone vibrates again. “I’ll leave you to go to school with Alex,” Lore says, smiling again, leaving her mug on the counter and disappearing into the hallway.

 _Alex – 7:41am  
_ It was amazing! We need to talk about it. Now I really need to read more of Asimov. We’ll be here in 10.

 _Maggie – 7:42am  
_ Told you it was good I’m glad you liked it. See you soon.

Alone with her thoughts, Maggie realizes that over the past few weeks she and Lore have been so focused on Maggie’s recovery, on her being well enough to work, swim, and do basic mundane things, that they didn’t stop to talk about what Lore had felt that night or during the following days which has now turned into three weeks.   

Maggie makes a mental note to make it right by her aunt. More than anything she wants to reassure Lore that her recovery is doing well and she doesn’t have to worry as much as she does, though she knows it’s out of love which is comforting. She might even go back to training soon, her biggest step so far. But Maggie knows that behind her injuries, Lore’s fear of losing her runs deeper than just a bike accident.

Her train of thoughts are put to a stop as soon as she hears Alex’s car approaching. Maggie grabs her backpack and shouts “I’m leaving!” before closing the door behind her.

***

Alex hasn’t been this excited about a book for a long time. She still reads a lot, sure, but most of her reading is either for classes or somehow related to Kara, whether it’s reading to her or giving her new ideas for books to check out or even lending Kara her favorite books.

When Maggie almost went into anaphylactic shock when Alex told her that she had never read anything from Isaac Asimov ( _and you call yourself a sci-fi nerd, Danvers?_ ) Maggie immediately recommended her _I, Robot_ , a compilation of short stories because according to her it was a great way to dive into his universe.

Alex didn’t tell her but she practically ran to the library at recess that day and luckily found a copy, a pretty old and dusty one but one nonetheless. She quickly scanned for any other books by him but realized that there was only this one, making a mental note to put in a request for the librarian to buy anyother ones.

Happily throwing _I, Robot_ along with her phone in her backpack after reading Maggie’s last text, Alex meets her sister already waiting for her at the front door.

“Are you okay?”, Kara asks, arms crossed on her chest and frowning.

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason,” Kara replies, glancing at Alex with a worried look on her face. “You look okay I guess.”

“Did you just scan my body or whatever you’re doing with your eyes?”

If cartoons were real life, Alex would have been met with a cloud of dust in the form of Kara’s body shape but when aliens and superspeed are involved, she’s only met with a void and a _whoosh_. Kara is the embodiment of ‘leaving someone on read’ and Alex couldn't be more annoyed at her sister’s tendencies to avoid her questions.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay, Kara?” Alex asks rolling her eyes but speed walking towards her car, her sister already there. If Kara senses something abnormal she has the right to know what it is after all.

“Your heart,” Kara says, closing the passenger door behind her.

“My heart? What’s wrong with it?”

Kara hesitates. “I hear it beating faster lately. And loudly.”

“You’ve been listening to my heartbeat?” Alex asks, turning in her seat to face her sister. “Why?”  

“I’m not really listening to it, not on purpose I mean.”

“That’s odd,” Alex replies, turning the engine on. “At least it’s still beating.”

“That’s not funny Alex,” Kara says. “My powers are probably acting up and I don’t really know why.”

“That or my heart has a problem and I don’t know why either.”

Theorizing and going back and forth all ride long, Alex and Kara settle on talking to Jeremiah about it, to make sure both Alex and Kara are safe and sound.  

Alex parks outside of Maggie’s house, texting her that she’s outside. Maggie comes up to the passenger door after Kara smoothly jumps into the seat behind her sister. Alex can’t help but smile at the perfect rhythm they have managed to find only a few days into their carpool arrangement.

Alex watches her open the door and Maggie smiles in that awkward and shy way that makes her think that her newest friend is still holding back around her and adjusting to the whole situation.

“Hey Danvers.”

“Hey, Maggie,” both Alex and Kara say in unison.

The car ride only lasts ten minutes but everyday Alex and Maggie learn all about Kara’s schedule, Kara’s homework, Winn’s new role at the The Midvale High Telegraph or anything really that concerns Alex’s sister.  

Rolling her eyes every two seconds, Alex silently apologizes to Maggie for the many questions her sister asks. Often a glare in the rearview mirror is enough to put a stop to it and usually Maggie will take the opportunity to make small talk with Alex.

“My bike will be as good as new soon, I think I’ll be able to ride to swim practice again next week.”

“Oh,” Alex says a bit taken aback. “Are you sure? I mean… you think it's safe?”

Maggie raises an eyebrow, smirking. “It's only been a few weeks, Alex, I'm pretty sure I remember how to ride my bike.”

“I don't doubt it,” she rolls her eyes “but that's not what I meant.”

“No?”

“No I meant there are still no lights in the parking lot and the guy who did this to you is still out there.”

Without even realizing it, Alex's instinct to protect comes right out of her mouth as if it were completely natural. Because it is for Alex. Caring for anyone other than her sister is a new one though.

“Right,” Maggie says, thinking. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’ll be extra careful now. Besides, you won’t have to take a detour for me anymore.”

Alex doesn’t quite understand why Maggie would be the one having to be extra careful in that situation given that she was the one injured but she decides dropping the subject is probably best.

“Hey, you know I don’t mind. Besides, when Kara doesn’t go on about her day she focuses on you the whole time, I enjoy the time off,” Alex shrugs nonchalantly trying to lighten the mood, waiting for her sister’s offended scoff that comes right on time.

“I see. So I’m only a means to an end to you, huh? Maybe I was hanging out with the wrong Danvers this whole time.”

Kara beams and jumps at the comment. “I like you too, Maggie!”

Alex chuckles and shakes her head, her sister is way too easy to please even when it’s just meant as a joke. “Yeah, right. You couldn't handle her for more than a few hours.”

“Hey!”

“Is that right? You wanna bet? You know I watch James’ sisters sometimes and there are two of them. I’m sure Kara is not that bad,” Maggie says glancing at Kara in the back of the car.

“You’re on, Sawyer.”

“I’m right here,” Kara pouts.

Alex and Maggie spend the rest of the ride betting on everything and anything much to Kara’s frustration, not at all pleased to be the third wheel.

They are still laughing when they finally sit at their respective benches in chemistry class, and are still going at it for the rest of the day until a fair bet is settled.

 _Maggie – 11:11am  
_ How about if I win you have to find proof that Coach Davis is sleeping with our art teacher.

 _Alex – 11:54am  
_ Eww, that’s SO gross. There’s no way I can find something like that and you know it.

 _Maggie – 1:27pm  
_ That’s fair. Nobody should have to see any of _that_ anyway. If I win you have to pay for ice cream three times in a row.

 _Alex – 1:29pm  
_ And have less money to spend on food for Kara? You don’t know her like I do, she’d murder me.

 _Maggie – 2:04pm  
_ You’re hard to convince, Danvers. How about this: if I win you have to stop putting the books back on the shelves before the librarian even gets a chance to do it. Don’t think I didn’t notice.

 _Alex – 2:19pm  
_ I do NOT do that.

 _Alex – 2:31pm  
_ She’s so slow, what if someone’s waiting for a book to be checked back in and they can’t borrow it??

 _Maggie – 2:35pm  
_ For a month.

 _Alex – 2:50pm  
_ Two weeks.

 _Maggie – 3:08pm  
_ Deal.

 

**Tuesday, October 18th**

Maggie’s last day of riding to school with Alex was yesterday having been able to fix her bike. This was, of course, a good thing. Maggie had her bike back, she could be independent again. Part of Maggie though (a fairly large part if she was honest) would miss the car rides with Alex. It was nice to see her and talk to her everyday in a way that was more than just a ‘hello’ in chemistry class. She still hoped she would get to see Alex more now.

Maggie is talking with James at her locker when she sees Alex and Lucy walking through the corridor, heading in their direction. When Maggie sees her she smiles instantly. It’s the first time she’s seen her today, hours later than she’s used to and, well, she’s been missing her.

As Alex walks closer she spots Maggie who smiles right back at her.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex says. After a few seconds she turns to James to say hi to him too, almost like she only just noticed he was there.

“Hey Alex,” Maggie says at the same time James says “hi guys.”

“Hi you two!” Lucy says, with what Maggie might dare to say is a hint of sarcasm. “Before we have a chemistry class reunion, Alex and I have a competition to get to.” Maggie was probably right about the sarcasm.

“Oh yeah, mathletes right?” Maggie asks. “I remember you talking about it in the car last week.”

“Yep,” Alex replies with a smile. “The competition starts at four but we’re going down early with the rest of the team.”

“Hence, the leaving,” Lucy says.

“Lucy, cool it. They’re not going to leave without us. This isn’t the army.”

“We can still be on time.”

“Fine,” Alex says, clearly exasperated. “We better go,” she continues, turning specifically to Maggie.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you later,” Maggie doesn’t mean it as a question but it does kind of come out that way. She just misses seeing Alex every morning, it had become part of her routine. That’s all.

“Definitely,” Alex says with a look in her eyes that manages to calm Maggie’s anxieties.

“We’ll see you there James,” Lucy says over her shoulder as her and Alex walk away.

Maggie turns to James, “you’re going?”

“Yeah, I have to take photos of it for the newspaper,” he replies, closing his locker.

“Could I maybe go with you? To watch?”

The idea of watching Alex nerd out answering maths questions plus being able to watch her competitive side come out is too tempting not to ask.

“Yeah, sure,” James says with a grin. “I’m leaving straight after school finishes to go to the venue, you can meet me at my car?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you then,” Maggie says, before they part ways to go their next class.

***

When they get to the auditorium they end up finding Winn, Kara and her foster father Jeremiah in the crowd and sit with them, much to Kara’s delight. She says that she missed Maggie riding with them this morning but Maggie is in no way convinced she is the only one Kara is happy to see.

The competition seems to be pretty intense as far as Maggie can tell. James gets up a few times to take photos from some other angles but other than that distraction every once in a while her focus is completely on Alex. More often than not, she is the first one to buzz in for the questions, (to the annoyance of Lucy who after a while glares at her for buzzing in before she gets a chance to), getting them correct just about every time. Alex is so focused, it’s enthralling to watch.

Midvale High’s team ends up winning by a fair way. Alex and Lucy look so proud and happy, as they should be. Maggie is proud of them too. Winning the first of five competitions to make it to the state semifinals puts them in a good place for the year.

After meeting with the teacher that coaches their team, Alex comes down into the crowd and Kara runs up to hug her with such an impact that Maggie is surprised Alex manages to stay on her feet. When she notices that Maggie is there she looks shocked but smiles nonetheless.

“Maggie! I didn’t know you were coming, hi.”

“Hey! Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing to come with James. I wanted to see you completely dominate the other team and that’s exactly what I got, you were great up there!”

“Thank you. I should have invited you to come though. It’s just I wasn’t sure if you’d want to, surely you have better things to do than coming to watch me add up some numbers.”

“If it were as simple as adding some numbers together maybe, but it’s much more than that. That was impressive, Danvers. I’m glad I got to come anyway.”

“See, I should’ve asked you.”

“Alex, it’s not a big deal, honestly. This should be about you and your team’s win. Congratulations, you were great,” Maggie says with a smile, leaning in a little closer to her trying to show that she really means it. Maggie isn’t upset about not being invited, she’s more pleased that Alex is happy to see her and that she didn’t overstep by showing up out of nowhere.

“Thank you,” Alex says sincerely, though it’s clear she still feels bad.

“Alex, sweetheart, you did amazing!” Jeremiah says, giving her a hug.

“Thanks, dad.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Awww,” they hear, all turning to see Winn looking at Alex and Jeremiah with a wide smile, causing them all to laugh. Jeremiah comes over to him though and puts a hand on his shoulder to ease his self-consciousness. Jeremiah seems like a good dad, a thought which Maggie tries to have on its own and not in relation to her own father. It doesn’t really work.

***

They decide to go out for milkshakes to celebrate the win, Jeremiah goes back home and the group splits up between James’ and Alex’s cars to get there.

They get to this cute, fifties style milkshake place that reminds Maggie of that scene in _Back to the Future_. While they are all getting something, Maggie notices that Alex pays for both Kara and Winn as well as herself. Maybe she owed him back for something? Maggie thinks that it’s more likely that’s just the type of person Alex is, to take care of people. Of course that would be it. She already had for Maggie. The thought makes her heart swell.

They sit down at a table, with Maggie sitting across from Alex who has Kara and Winn to her left and James and Lucy to Maggie’s right. At first Kara is so proud of Alex and Lucy wants to show off a little so they mostly talk about the competition win. It evolves and the subject changes and continues so easily as if it were something they’d been doing together for years. And maybe the five of them had been. But it doesn’t feel like she’s the, what, sixth wheel. They listen when she talks. They care about what she has to contribute. She feels included.

As engaging as that is, to be included like that, Maggie can’t help but let her gaze slip directly to Alex in front of her every now and then. Her laugh is what draws Maggie away from the group instantly. It’s near infectious, making Maggie smile every time she hears it. She could listen the sound of Alex’s laugh for the rest of her life and be totally be content with that. It means that’s she’s happy. Her friend is happy.

Is that all it is though? She really enjoys spending time with Alex. She considers her a friend, a good one, hoping Alex considers her the same. But is the way she’s feeling about Alex completely platonic?

Maggie shakes her head in an effort to get rid of the thoughts. If it were something more, she would deal with that when she was more sure of her feelings. Right now she just wants to enjoy the people she is with. If she couldn’t have the cliche high school love she at least wanted the cliche high school group of friends.

Alex notices Maggie lower her head and recoil from the conversation. It’s not that she makes an obvious move to back away but Alex can see there must be something happening, even if no one else notices. Alex crinkles her eyebrows in confusion mixed with a bit of worry. She reaches out her hand and places it on one of Maggie’s arms resting on the table separating them.

“Hey, you okay?” Alex whispers so the others can’t hear her over the sound of their conversation still going strong.

Maggie looks up at her, tilting her head at her and smiling softly but sincerely.

“Very okay, Danvers.”

“Good,” she takes her at her word. She does look okay now which helps Alex relax a little.

It takes Alex a few seconds to realise that her hand is still on Maggie’s arm, then removing it.

Maggie joins back into the conversation easily. Alex looks around the table to see all of the few friends she has together and it’s honestly a great feeling. Obviously she spends most of her time with Kara, just them. Then often Winn is thrown in, or even just him and Alex sometimes. Lucy and her spend most of their classes together. Now Maggie who she just wants to continue to spend more time with and get to know. All together. It feels right. 

She realizes that her senior year couldn't have begun any better.

 

**Wednesday, October 19th**

Having Maggie come to her competition yesterday was an especially nice surprise. In hindsight Alex knows that she should’ve invited Maggie to come along, especially since they ended up spending time together as a group afterwards. If Maggie makes friends and feels comfortable with the people already in Alex’s life then Maggie will hopefully become more a part of her life. At least Maggie wasn’t upset about the lack of invite, even though Alex still felt kind of bad about it.

In the last week they had hung out with each other more apart from the rides to school, often studying together in the library a couple of times a week at lunch when Alex wasn’t having lunch in the cafeteria with Kara. They had also been texting a lot, about anything really. Maggie tells her when she finishes a book. Alex tells her whenever Kara starts to annoy her. Maggie tells her when she gets an especially good customer at work, or an awful one. Alex tells her when NASA comes out with some space news. Alex even sent Maggie a photo of the night sky above the ocean last night because it was so beautiful.

It’s easy to talk to Maggie. It’s nice talking to her. Since Kara came to live with her and especially since they’ve been going to the same school, she has taken up most of Alex’s and her parent’s attention. So having Maggie to talk to is something she’s really starting to treasure.

Kara has work to do for the school newspaper this afternoon which means that Alex going home and coming back again to pick up Kara is basically an unnecessary waste of time so Alex decides to stay at school and study.

Wanting a change of scenery from the walls of the library she’s constantly surrounded by, Alex decides to find somewhere else to do her homework (or re-read _I, Robot_ for the third time). On her way to find somewhere outside to sit, she sees the swimming pool in the distance. Alex knows that Maggie has swim practice on a Wednesday afternoon as she wouldn’t need to be dropped home that day, with her aunt usually picking her up after practice instead. The bleachers of the pool are as good of a place as any to do her calculus homework, she thinks. She’ll get to see Maggie in her element like Maggie had seen Alex’s maths skills yesterday. Plus she’ll get to see Maggie.

It will be Maggie’s first time back at practice after the accident last month. Alex trusts Maggie to know when she is ready to start training again, she has been saying her wrist feels just as good as it did before the fall. It is also a personal matter that Alex doesn’t get a say in but that doesn’t stop her from being concerned. If she goes to watch her training she can be there if anything goes wrong or, hopefully more likely, see her get to swim again like she has been desperately wanting to and be great at it.

Alex makes her way over to the indoor swimming pool, going inside and walking up the bleachers to take a seat about halfway up. There aren’t many people around in the stands, just a few people probably waiting for someone to finish practice.

Alex looks around at the pool trying to find Maggie among the groups of swimmers talking and those waiting for their turn in the pool. She sees her just getting out of the pool after finishing up some laps.

Alex waits, watching her for a bit to see if she looks up so she can wave to her but Maggie seems to keep her head down the whole time. Her coach comes up to her and says something that makes her smile. She must have done well, of course she did. Alex loves seeing her smile.

Alex decides it might be better to text her than keep waiting or interrupt her. She sends a quick message and sets her phone down on the bench next to her, pulling out her calculus homework.

By the time practice is done about forty five minutes later, Alex has re-read only one short story and done about three equations but has seen Maggie win most of her drills against the other girls. Clearly Maggie’s recovery has gone very well, thankfully. She decides to finish off the equation she’s been working on and pack up her stuff.

Just when she solves it, she hears Maggie’s voice calling her name.

“Danvers! Hey! Sorry I just got your text. What are you doing here?”

Maggie has a towel wrapped around her shoulders and her bag in her hand, sitting down next to Alex.

“I have to wait for Kara to finish at the newspaper to take her home and the library was getting a bit old so I thought I’d study here instead. You talk about your swimming a lot but I’ve never seen you actually swim so I figured now was as good of a time as any,” Alex says a bit timidly.

Maggie smiles back at her, “well?”

Alex crinkles her eyebrows in confusion. “Well, what?”

“How was I? My swimming?”

“Oh! Right. Yes. You were great out there!”

“You sound surprised,” Maggie says with a grin.

“No! It’s not that. I’m impressed.”

“Oh. Thanks Danvers.”

Maggie looks over at the open maths book on Alex’s lap, with a copy of _I, Robot_ underneath it. “Get a lot of work done did you, Danvers?” Maggie asks with a smirk.

Alex looks over to her with a glare that’s trying to cover up a smile. “Hey, I’ve done some.”

Maggie chuckles the slightest bit, “if you say so.”

“It’s not my fault, I was distracted. If you weren’t that good of a swimmer maybe I could concentrate.”

“Is that so? Huh. It sounds to me like I have myself a groupie,” Maggie says with a cocky head tilt.

Alex laughs. “More like a friend.”

“Friend?” Maggie responds, suddenly a bit more serious.

“Of course. You don’t think so?” Alex asks, worried.

“No of course I do! It’s just nice to hear, I guess,” Maggie says, smiling softly, making Alex mirror it.

“Yeah, well. Get used to it, Sawyer.”

Maggie breaks the eye contact to look down, still smiling.

“How long do you have to wait for Kara? I should go get changed into some actual clothes but I can come back and wait with you?”

“She’ll probably be a while. The paper comes out next week and she’s feeling under pressure for her first real article. You don’t have to though. Are you sure you don’t just wanna go home and shower or study or something?”

“No, I want to hang out with my friend,” Maggie replies, making Alex smile.

“Now if only I had a friend somewhere around here...” Maggie says with a smug smile, looking around like she’s trying to find someone.

“Rude,” Alex responds, a look of fake offense on her face.

“I’m joking, I’m joking. Okay, I’ll be back.”

“Maybe I’ll be here,” Alex says, looking back down at her homework and now wearing Maggie’s smug smile for herself.

Maggie laughs at that. “Ah I see how it is, Danvers. I’ll just be a sec.”

Alex watches Maggie walk away until she’s out of sight. She turns back to her studying with absolutely no intention of going anywhere without Maggie.

 

**Saturday, October 29th**

The afternoon of James’ party, Maggie goes to his house to help set up. He’s the captain of the football team and the popular guy so it’s kind of expected that he hosts. He doesn’t mind though. He’s probably the only one responsible enough to do it anyway. It’s his job to make sure his team are doing what they are supposed to do and not getting into trouble that would lead to them being kicked off the team. This way he can keep an eye on everyone and make sure they are all safe. James doesn’t have an abundance of cash to spend on a party though so the team willingly helps him out by bringing food or giving him some cash for food and other things, which James greatly appreciates.

When Maggie gets to his house, she finds James putting up decorations out the front of the house. James’ mom took a late ending shift today so she could get home when the party would end. James had also organised a sleepover for the twins so they would be out for the night, much to their disappointment. Not that they weren’t looking forward to their sleepover but going to a party sounds like much more fun to a couple of seven year olds who expect very different things to what a highschool party would deliver.

“Hey Olsen” Maggie says to James who’s hanging up fake cobwebs in some trees. “The twins already gone?”

“Hey, Maggie. Yeah, they just got picked up by their friend’s dad.”

“Okay, cool. So, what can I help you with?”

“Um, I’m done out here and out the back now so we can go inside and set up some of the decorations and the food and put some stuff away that I don’t want people getting a hold of.”

“Sure let’s do it,” Maggie says while they make their way inside.

“Thank you again for coming over to help me out, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, man. Don’t worry about it. That’s what friends do after all.”

“Yeah, it is,” James replies, smiling at her.

***

It’s about an hour and a half later and Maggie and James have basically finished everything they need to do. There’s a knock at the door and James gets up from where they are sitting at the kitchen counter to go and answer it. He comes back with Winn in tow.

“Hey Winn,” Maggie says. “Didn’t expect you here yet.”

“Yeah, I may have miscalculated what time to show up,” Winn says a bit awkwardly and clearly kind of embarrassed.

“You’re good, man,” James says, hitting him on the shoulder. “We still have some stuff to do before everyone else starts to show up, we could use a hand if you’re up for it?”

“Yeah, totally,” Winn says, smiling (and trying not to be so obvious about rubbing his shoulder).

James seems to have managed to ease Winn’s anxiety. Maggie knows first hand that James has this amazing ability to do that for people. Maggie knows that they don’t really have much left to do before the party starts but assuring Winn that he is wanted is just such a wonderful thing to do.

Maggie is slightly baffled about how she got a friend this good. She never seems to attract those people so Maggie is nothing but completely grateful for him. She thinks that maybe one day, sometime in the future, she might be able to come out to James, maybe. It’s a scary thought, to want to share that part of herself with someone else but she’s never felt as safe with someone, apart from Lore, as she does with James.

They finish off the few things they still had to do and decide to play some video games while waiting for everyone else to arrive.

The next few people that show up are some guys from the football team bringing some food for the party. The house gets busy fairly quickly after that. James gets pulled away soon after to hang out with his buddies.

This leaves Maggie and Winn to walk around rather aimlessly. She doesn’t really know much about Winn other than the fact that he’s Kara’s best friend, an IT expert and treated as an honorary Danvers. She’s pretty sure that he’s a foster kid, probably not to a very good family based on how much Alex and her family seem to care and take responsibility for him. If her aunt weren’t around then maybe Maggie would be right where he is which is a confronting thought.

Winn, as it turns out, is actually really interesting. He’s shy but once you get him talking about something he can go on for ages. He’s really into comics and superheroes and Maggie has actually read her fair share of comic books so they have a lively conversation.

They’re debating the best member of The Avengers when Maggie gets a text from Alex.

 _Alex – 8:47pm  
_ We’re on our way see you soon!

It makes Maggie smile. She doesn’t often see Alex outside of school or school events. There was the time that Alex and her went out for ice cream and then stargazing, which was undoubtedly one of the best nights she’d had in a long time, maybe ever if she was completely honest. The idea that spending time together outside of school could get even close to that night was exciting.

“What’s that you’re smiling at?” Winn asks.

“Alex. Her and Kara are on their way.”

“Oh awesome. I could do with some other people at this party that I’ve actually seen before,” Winn says, making Maggie laugh.

They keep talking and walking around until James pulls her aside to help him find and get rid of the alcohol that one of the football guys brought. He somehow managed to sneak it in and James does not want a bunch of drunk people in his house. It takes a while but James confronts the guys while Maggie walks around gathering all the bottles and cans, full or empty, she can see. Some of them are clearly annoyed at James but he doesn’t really care. It’s his house and he could probably get them kicked off the team if he wanted to so they listen to him.

James thanks her for the help and Maggie is back to wandering around. She realizes it must have been over an hour since Alex texted her that she was on her way so she walks around with an eye out for her.

Before she can properly look around though she runs into Winn who’s watching Lucy get deep into a debate with some guys Maggie has seen around in a couple of her classes.

“Hey, Winn.”

“Oh, hey Maggie. Come to watch the show?”

“I guess? What are they even arguing about?”

“No idea. Something about the military and Afghanistan I think” Winn says like he’s asking himself the question.

“What’s Lucy arguing for?”

“Beats me. All I know is I wouldn’t want to go against her in a fight.”

“You and me both. Have you seen Alex around?”

“Oh yeah I have. Lucy was trying to pull Alex into the debate and she wasn’t into it so her and Kara went to go get something to eat. Want to go find them?”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” is what Maggie actually says but seeing Alex is basically all she’s wanted to do since she got her message that she was on her way so internally she’s much more enthusiastic.

When they get to the kitchen they find Kara talking to James with a dopey smile on her face.

“Maggie! There you are!” Kara exclaims when she sees her and Winn approaching them.

“Here I am. Hey James. Where’s Alex?” Maggie asks, a bit disappointed that Alex isn’t here with them.

“She went out the front to call Eliza. She wanted Alex to call her to check that we weren’t getting into trouble I guess.”

“I might go and see if I can catch her on her way back inside,” Maggie says before she steals a Dorito out of the bowl Kara is holding and walks out to the front yard.

She hadn’t got to come to James’ house when it was dark outside so she didn’t get to see that a lot of the decorations James had put out actually light up. It looks really good, she’s impressed.

Maggie looks around but Alex is nowhere to be seen. She looks up and down the street in case she went to her car but she doesn’t see her car either. Defeated, Maggie goes back inside to try and look for her which, unsurprisingly at this rate, doesn’t amount in any trace of Alex. Even Kara, James and Winn are now missing from the kitchen.

A bit frustrated and starting to get overwhelmed by the amount of people around, she decides to go to the backyard to get away from it for a bit.

It’s actually fairly cold outside which thankfully keeps everyone inside so she can now get some peace and quiet. Maggie walks to the end of James’ deck and leans her arms on the fence around it, looking towards his back garden. She can see the moon in the distance and decides to focus on that and the twinkling of the stars that surround it rather than the bass of the music inside and the hum of people’s conversations.

***

Alex sends a text to Maggie that she’s on her way to the party just as Kara sits in the passenger seat next to her.

“You excited?” Kara asks.

“Probably not as excited as you are. Getting to see James and go to his house why you must be utterly ecstatic,” Alex teases.

“I know you’re trying to be funny but you’re completely right.”

Alex starts the car and drives towards James’ house. In all honesty she is pretty excited. Seeing Maggie always makes her excited. She’s never had a friend that’s done that to her before but it couldn’t be anything but a good thing right? It just means she really likes her and wants to be good friends with her.

When they get to the party, Alex has to park way up the street thanks to all the other cars that have already parked closer to the house. They walk inside and before Alex can even get her bearings, Kara has already taken off, in search of James no doubt. Maybe Winn, but probably James.

Alex has never been a big party person. Not that she’s been invited to any high school parties to really find out but she didn’t think she really would be. She doesn’t think she’s going to really be able to enjoy this one either, being too busy making sure that Kara stays out of trouble. Unsurprisingly, Eliza made sure Alex knew that it was her responsibility to look out for Kara. She was going to be in a room full of people two grades above her, some that had probably bullied her for something in the past, and the amount of energy they’re bound to be surrounded with might become overwhelming to Kara’s senses. This all meant that Alex had to be careful and alert on Kara constantly even though all she wanted to do was find Maggie.

Alex catches up with Kara who indeed is heading straight for James.

“Hi James!”

“Kara! Hey! Hi Alex!”

“Hey James,” Alex replies.

“Did you two just get here?”

“Yep! The decorations look awesome!”

“Thanks, Kara. Maggie helped me with the ones in here.”

“Do you know where she is?” Alex asks.

“Um, last time I saw her she was with Winn in the living room.”

“Cool, thanks. Kara let’s go find them,” Alex says trying to pull Kara by her arm in the opposite direction to no effect, Kara’s strength keeping her right where she is. Kara turns to Alex with a look that could easily turn into laser vision.

“Alex,” Kara starts through gritted teeth. “I’m talking to James.”

Alex not-so-subtly rolls her eyes but stays where she is nonetheless.

“That’s okay,” James says. “I’ll catch up with you later. I think one of the guys brought in some alcohol so I need to go deal with that.”

“Oh,” Kara says, clearly disappointed.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” James says reassuringly, directly to Kara.

Kara gives him a shy smile, “okay.”

“See ya James,” Alex says, pulling on Kara’s arm again and this time she gives in.

They walk to the living room but can’t find Winn or Maggie anywhere. They keep walking around anyway, navigating through the various groups of people talking and laughing. Eventually they run into Winn, Kara running up to him and giving him a hug.

“Hey, Winn,” Alex says.

Kara starts talking to Winn about the conversation she had with James just fifteen minutes ago and manages to go on about it longer than the actual conversation lasted. Kara’s crush can be kind of annoying at times but James is a really nice guy. Alex sees the way that Kara looks at him (she swears that sometimes James looks at her the same way) and talks about him. Alex has never felt anything like that which is kind of disappointing. Like she’s supposed to have felt something she hasn’t yet. She feels like she’s missing out on the teenager crush experience but doesn’t really know why.

Once Kara finishes her over excited conversation with Winn, they continue to walk around James’ surprisingly large house.

They find a crowd forming and squeeze through some people to see what’s going on. It’s Lucy. Of course it’s Lucy. She’s the kind of person that can’t seem to go anywhere without asserting herself in front of a bunch of people in some form. It makes being her friend very interesting.

Alex isn’t even paying attention to what Lucy is saying, too busy looking around for Maggie. She’s starting to get really impatient that she hasn’t got to see her yet.

“Alex! Back me up on this won’t you,” Lucy says, coming over to her and trying to pull her into her debate.

“Hey, no way. You’re on your own,” Alex says, pulling away. Alex doesn’t even know what they’re arguing about let alone able to have an opinion to argue regarding it.

“Kara, I’m hungry let’s go get something to eat.”

Kara is more than happy to go to the kitchen, honestly Alex is surprised it took this long.

“Coming Winn?”

“I’ll meet you there, I’m kind of fascinated.”

Alex laughs to herself at his confused yet enthralled expression at what’s happening in front of him and follows Kara’s excited path to go find the kitchen.

When they get there James is leaning against the counter talking to someone Alex recognises from her ancient history class. Kara’s speed somehow manages to get faster than it had at the thought of food.

“James, hi!” Kara says excitedly, seemingly also with great timing as his conversation with the girl just finished.

Alex hears them start talking in the background but, again, isn’t really paying much attention. If she was honest, she was half hoping, more like completely hoping, that she would run into Maggie on the way to the kitchen which, to Alex’s disappointment, didn’t happen.

She feels her phone vibrate in the front pocket of her jeans and pulls it out quickly, hoping it’ll be Maggie but by the way this night has gone, she’s not the least bit surprised that it isn’t her. It’s her mom, of course it is. She can’t even trust Alex for one night. It’s not like her whole life is basically taken over by looking after Kara anyway but okay.

“I’m gonna go call mom, I’ll be back,” Alex says. She’s sure she can trust Kara with James, especially to stay around the food.

It’s cold outside which Alex isn’t a big fan of. All she’s known is Midvale weather which makes her much more accustomed to the warmer weather. It’s refreshing out in the cold though, away from all the noise and energy. She calls her mom to say that everything’s fine, only being on the phone for two minutes at most.

Alex takes one last inhale of the cold night air and goes back inside. She decides to leave Kara and James to talk for a bit. She’ll be safe with him and with her attention focused on him she’s not likely to get overwhelmed and lose control of her powers.

She wanders around absentmindedly. She’s actively keeping an eye out for Maggie but it seems basically pointless at this point. It honestly feels like the universe is working against her.

Alex decides she really doesn’t want to be surrounded by all these people so she goes out to James’ backyard, maybe at least then she might have somewhere to sit down. When she gets outside though she’s honestly shocked at what she sees. It’s Maggie, right at the end of the deck, looking out at the sky through the trees at the back of James’ yard.

The way that the moon shines on Maggie draws Alex’s attention to the profile of her face; how her eyes seem to shine with the light of the stars and how it highlights the sharpness of her jawline. Alex also notices how she’s standing, leaning her arms on the wooden fence in front of her. She has one foot tucked behind the back of the other that’s flat on the ground. Honestly? Maggie looks great. Amazing, actually. Alex thinks that she would love to look the way she does.

“Well, we now know for sure that neither of us is an undercover spy.” Alex says, walking towards Maggie with a smile. “How did it take us this long to find each other at this party?”

Maggie turns in Alex’s direction and smiles brightly back at her.

“Finally! I’ve been looking out for you this whole time.”

“So have I. We must’ve just missed each other so many times.”

“I bet. Sounds like my luck.”

“Anyway, we’re here now,” Alex says, bumping Maggie’s shoulder with hers and joining her in leaning on the fence surrounding the deck. “The sky looks beautiful,” Alex says, looking up at the view in front of them.

“Yeah, it is,” Maggie responds.

After a few seconds she turns her head to the left to find Maggie looking at her. Maggie quickly ducks her head and then turns back to look out in front of them. Alex watches her for a few seconds but thinks nothing of it and turns her gaze back to the sky.

“James told me that you helped set up the decorations. They look great, Sawyer. Nice job.”

“Thanks, Danvers. I only did the inside stuff though. James had his little sisters help out here,” Maggie says nodding her head to indicate in front of them.

Alex has to admit, it’s not the neatest out here. It truly does look like two little kids tried to decorate. There a mess of things all over the place with no real structure to anything. Most obviously though, there’s nothing that’s placed over a meter high.

“It’s,” Alex pauses, “not overly spooky. But it’s definitely creative,” causing Maggie to laugh.

About half an hour later, they are joined by James, Kara and Winn. Alex hadn’t even spared a thought to think about where Winn was. She’s surprised and kind of disappointed in herself. She likes to make sure that Winn is also safe and looked out for. He deserves that and Alex cares about him (not that she’d openly tell him that).

“Alex! You found her!” Kara exclaims and Alex can feel her cheeks heating up.

“She sure did,” Maggie says.

“So is everyone gone?” Alex asks

“Yeah, just us thankfully. It’s exhausting hosting a party like that especially with the types of people that show up.”

Alex is so thankful that Kara has a crush on this guy and not one of the many douchebags at their school.

They all move from the deck, down the few steps to the patch of grass and sit down.

“Honestly,” James says. “I couldn't tell who was who tonight but it was still fun.”

“Must be so hard being the star of the football team and the most popular guy in school,” Maggie replies, clearly teasing.

“Hey, it has its moments. I had to host this thing for starters. But it definitely makes school a lot easier, that’s true. It’s just,” James sighs. “A lot of being that person is performing the role that comes with being that person. I’d say ninety percent of the people that showed up don't know who I actually am at all. They only dropped by because by their standards I’m popular. I’d much rather hang out with you guys.”

The air is a bit heavy for a second. Not because they don’t share the same kind of sentiment but because they can relate to that performance, or the lack of it that comes with trying to fade into the background and trying not to draw the wrong kind of attention.

“We are all popular in our own field though,” Winn says, breaking the silence.

Alex smiles for a second, seeing where Winn is going with this. It’s very Winn to try and make people feel good about themselves. She relates to that, knowing it comes from a place of not feeling good about yourself. “What do you mean?” Alex asks, prompting him to continue.

“Well James is basically amazing at everything he tries; football, school, party host even. Maggie is the best swimmer Midvale High has ever seen. Alex,” he says, turning to her, “you’re crushing the mathletes when you’re not busy getting A’s in every class and being the best sister to Kara. And Kara, you write killer articles and you’re the best friend I could hope for.”

“Awww Winn,” Kara says, looking almost teary eyed. “Same to you.”

“Winn, how dare you,” Alex says, making Winn look utterly terrified for what is definitely not the first time. “You left yourself out of that you technology nerd, come on Schott.”

Winn deeply exhales in relief. “What the hell Alex don’t scare me like that.”

“Winn, it’s not very hard to scare you.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t walk out here and faint at the sight of all the cobwebs,” Maggie says, joining in on the teasing.

Someone to tease Winn with? Alex knew Maggie was special.

 

**Monday, October 31st**

Maggie had only been to James house a few times, to study or to just hang out. A few times she had helped him babysit his twin sisters, Samantha and Diane. They can be a handful, according to James. He loves them but for a seventeen year old boy that works, studies, is a photographer for the school newspaper and the captain of the football team, a couple of seven year old girls can be a lot to take on. So when Maggie has a free afternoon, is caught up on her homework and has no plans with Lore, she offers to help out. James never asks, determined to help his mom out by himself, insisting he can handle it. Everyone deserves a break though. Plus with everything that James has done for Maggie these last few months, it’s the least she could do.

Maggie has grown quite fond of the seven year olds. They’re fun and they love having someone else to hang out with. Sam likes to play video games with Maggie because, according to her, James always lets her win (Maggie usually lets her win too but Sam can be a force to be reckoned with in Mario Kart that Maggie’s leniency isn’t always needed). Diane on the other hand likes to show Maggie what she’s learning in class and the books she’s been reading. Maggie loves seeing how excited she gets about it.

When she was over at his house last week, James had asked the twins what they wanted to be for Halloween this year and they begged Maggie to join them on the day. Of course Maggie agreed. Then they wanted their costumes to be a surprise so Maggie has no idea what James ended up getting for them.

When school finishes for the day, Maggie goes home so James can go and get the twins ready before she meets up with them. Maggie was never much of a costume person. Even as a kid she was never too enthusiastic about dressing up, which is probably a good thing since her parents never really cared enough to want to do it with her. So her idea of a Halloween costume is the stethoscope Lore owns which she slings around her shoulders and bam suddenly she’s a doctor (who casually wears jeans and a denim jacket).

Maggie walks to James house when he texts her that they’re almost ready to go. When she gets there, James is out in the front yard with the twins taking photos of them.

“Maggie’s here!” Diane calls out, dressed up in some Ravenclaw robes.

“Look! I go to Hogwarts!” she says, coming over to Maggie and pulling her closer to the others by the hand.

“Maggie! Look at what I am!” Sam says coming over to her.

She’s dressed in a Ghostbusters jumpsuit with a plastic plasma gun in her hand.

“You look like just the kind of person I’d call if I saw any ghosts!” Maggie says to her, brushing some of the loose hair out of her face. “You both look great!”

“Hey Maggie,” says James, wearing a red and white striped shirt with a pair of glasses hanging from the collar.

“Olsen, hey. Or should I say Waldo, almost didn’t see you there. Is your mom here?”

“No, unfortunately she got asked to stay back at work,” James replies with a regretful look on his face, resting his hands on the top of the twins’ heads who both look sad. “But I’m getting plenty of photos of them though and she’ll be home by the time we get back so we can go through what we got with her, yeah guys?”

Diane and Sam nod along but Maggie and James can tell they’re still disappointed. Who doesn’t want their mom around for times like these? Especially when you’re little. Maggie can relate to that. She still feels it now even after everything that happened. They have James though. They’re lucky for that just like Maggie’s lucky to have Lore.

Maggie doesn’t want this to ruin the day for them and James is clearly trying to make it as fun as possible so Maggie decides to try and lighten the mood.

“Here, let me take a photo of the three of you,” Maggie says, indicating to James’ phone.

“Yeah!” Diane exclaims as James passes his phone over.

James kneels down between them and Maggie snaps a couple of photos of them. They make such a cute family that it makes Maggie smile.

James stands up and comes over to her, “let me take of selfie of all of us.”

James and Maggie crouch down to Diane and Sam’s level so James can take a few photos of them all. Maggie can’t help but think how cute they all look together.

“Maggie did you dress up?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, I have this,” Maggie says holding up the stethoscope. “I’m a doctor.”

“What’s that do?” Sam asks.

“Can’t you listen to people’s hearts with it?” Diane says.

“Yep, that’s right.”

“Can you listen to mine?” Sam asks.

“Sure,” Maggie says. She puts the chestpiece on Sam’s left side and each end of the headset in her ears. Maggie is a bit surprised that she can actually hear her heartbeat, never having used one before.

“Can you hear it?” Sam asks Maggie.

“I can. You’ve got a very strong heartbeat there young lady.”

“My turn!” Diana exclaims.

Maggie does the same for Diane and then James under the twins’ insistence. She then gives it to the twins to try on each other and herself.

“We should probably get going girls, you ready?” James asks to an excited response from them so the three of them set off on their way trick or treating.

***

They’ve been going from door to door for just over an hour now. Maggie and James have been hanging back while the twins go up and knock on each door with James taking some photos of them as they go.

They decide that they’ve probably been going long enough and the girls have enough candy to last them for a while so James offers to treat everyone to ice cream at the parlour that Alex took her to at the start of the month. Maggie insists she can pay for herself but she knows that her argument is pretty pointless against James who’s gonna pay for her anyway.

It’s not too far of a walk from where they were so they make it there fairly quickly. When they do get there they find that Alex, Lucy, Kara and Winn must have had the same idea.

Kara is the first one to spot them.

“James! Maggie! Hi!”

Alex turns around and smiles right at Maggie.

“Hey guys!” James says as they get closer. “These are my little sisters, Diane and Sam.”

“Aww girls you look so cute,” Winn says.

“You really do,” Lucy says. “I missed you two.”

“So, you’re a Hogwarts student,” Kara says pointing to Diane. “And you’re a Ghostbuster, right?”

“Yep!” Sam says proudly.

“Very impressive girls,” Alex says still smiling.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get us some ice cream, anything in particular Maggie?”

“Just chocolate is fine, thank you.”

“No problem. You’re right to watch the girls?”

“Of course,” placing her hands on each one shoulder of each of the girls.

“Hey, I’ll help you,” Kara says, walking away with James.

“So,” Maggie says turning to the other three, “what’re you guys supposed to be?”

“Kara and I are Mario and Luigi,” Winn says, much to Sam’s delight.

“And I’m Rosie the Riveter,” Lucy says, wearing a short denim shirt and a red bandana in her hair.

“Nice. And you, Danvers?”

“Can’t you tell? I’m obviously the one and only Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” she says, pulling a stake from her back pocket that looks more like part of a branch snapped off a tree.

James and Kara come back and give the ice cream to the excited kids and Maggie.

“She doesn’t try very hard,” Kara says, obviously annoyed.

“Come on, Kara. I put on a leather jacket and some boots and I found a stick that could pass as a stake. What else do you want from me?”

“You could’ve got a blonde wig or got us to be the rest of the gang and make it a group costume or-”

“Okay, okay. I get it. At least I did something.”

“That deserves at least some credit,” Maggie says.

“Exactly, thank you,” Alex smiles at her. “And what are you?”

Maggie holds up the end of the stethoscope still hanging over her shoulders, “a doctor, obviously.”

“Of course, how did I not get that straight away?”

“Beats me, Danvers.”

“She can listen to your heart!” Sam says excitedly. “Maggie, listen to her heart!”

Diane also excitedly encourages Maggie.

“Come on guys, Alex doesn’t want me to do that.”

“Nah it’s okay, they’re so excited. It’s fine Maggie.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure.”

Maggie takes the headset and puts it in her ears, taking the chest piece in her right hand. She places it on the left side of Alex’s chest, under the lapel of her leather jacket and over her shirt. Just like with the twins and James, Maggie can hear her heartbeat. Alex’s is a bit faster than their one’s though. Maggie looks up to meet Alex’s eyes which are watching her expectantly. They are probably only ten inches from each other. Maggie holds her gaze, getting lost in it until she snaps out of it some seconds later, realising she should probably say something.

“Well, good news: you’re alive.”

It makes Alex laugh, causing Maggie to smile at her.

“Phew, thanks for the clarification, Sawyer.”

“Anytime, Danvers.”

Diane borrows it next, sharing with Sam to listen to Lucy’s heart.

They all move over to one of the exterior tables that has a beautiful view of the sun setting over the ocean.

Alex sits down next to Maggie who has Winn on her other side next to Lucy and the twins across from the them in between Kara and James.

James brings out the camera on his phone again, “ready everyone?” he says holding it up for a selfie of all of them.

Alex slides in closer to Maggie so their arms are brushing to get in the shot. James snaps a few shots of everyone and then a bunch of different combinations of the group. He gets some of just the twins, some of Lucy with them, some of Kara and Winn in their matching costumes and a couple of just Alex and Maggie.

“Hey man, could you send me them?” Winn asks when James sits back down.

“Yeah, me too!” Kara and Lucy say in unison.

“I’ll get in on that,” Alex says. Maggie looks over at her and she just shrugs and smiles back. “Why not?” Alex says lowering her voice just for Maggie.

“Same here,” Maggie agrees.

“Oh I know,” Winn starts. “How about I make us all a group chat? That way you can just send it once to all of us.”

“Yeah, good idea man,” James says.

It takes a few minutes but Maggie gets the message of all the photos. She looks through them until she finds the few of just her and Alex.

“You look good,” Alex says so just she can hear.

Maggie looks up at her and then back to the photo.

“No, you look good, Alex.”

“Fine. We look good. Better?”

“Yep. Better.”

They keep smiling at Maggie's phone for a few seconds until she quickly locks her screen, not wanting Alex to see the new email notification she just got at the top of the screen.

“Secret admirer?” Alex teases, bumping Maggie’s shoulder and smirking.

Maggie chuckles awkwardly, internally sweating. “Ah, um- no. It's just, it's not-”

Maggie was not expecting the bookshop to send her an email right this moment.

“Oh my god,” Alex breathes out. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or anything I-"”

“You're not! It was just, it's- nothing,” Maggie practically whispers.

Alex starts talking with her hands. “I didn't see anything, I swear. I mean I'm sure you have lots of admirers. Who wouldn't be into you, ah. I mean admire you or or- anything.”

Maggie stares at Alex for a split second, wondering how this escalated so quickly.  

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Maggie finally says, trying to reassure her but to no avail if the look on Alex's face (which has suddenly changed color) is any indication.

“Right,” Alex smiles shyly, clears her throat and goes back to scrolling at the pictures James sent them.

Maggie finally checks her email to see that the secondhand bookshop put Asimov’s _Foundation_ trilogy aside for her. She had stopped by the store a few days ago to ask if they could order in a copy for her with the intent to give it to Alex since she has been going on about it for days after she first read _I, Robot_ about two weeks ago. Maggie was not really expecting anything from her request and knows Alex intended to ask her dad about it anyway, but she still smiles proudly to herself. She can’t wait to give it to Alex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to us and let us know what you thought about this chapter:  
> erin on twitter @thirteenyazmin or tumblr @ginalinettii  
> maeva on twitter @selflessmaggie or tumblr @wlwanissa
> 
> Comments, feedback and kudos are really appreciated.


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a tragedy occurs in the Danvers' household, Alex and Maggie reach a closer level in their friendship, relying on each other more than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're happy to bring you a new chapter of this fic! This one has a bit of a different atmosphere to the last two but we think you'll enjoy it nonetheless, it's our favorite so far. It includes the idea that this fic was born from so it's an important one.
> 
> FYI: there are changes to the tags with warnings that you may want to be aware of.

**Tuesday, November 1st**

Contrary to expectation, when Alex passed the driving test she wasn’t too happy about getting her licence. Her instructor had never seen a young driver less nervous than Alex was, which is probably the reason why she nailed it so easily. See, she had figured out what being able to drive would entail for her and the extra responsibility she’d be given on top of everything else.

Before Alex had her license they would catch the bus with Alex, of course, being responsible for making sure Kara was ready on time each day. The one time they were picked up by their parents was almost two years ago when Clark decided to pay them an unexpected visit and asked, or rather insisted, to see Kara right after school. Alex remembered that day because she knew in her gut he was hiding something bigger than the urge to see what Midvale looked like. It seemed suspicious enough for Alex to start asking questions _a kid shouldn’t even ask_. She really wanted to tell the world how Superman wasn’t the perfect man everybody saw him as but for Kara’s sake Alex couldn’t give in to her infuriating opinions. A week later, the media released information that Lex Luthor’s assistant Mercy Graves had been seen near Midvale. Kara’s secret must have been hanging in the balance at the time of Clark’s impromptu visit, which admittedly didn’t really make things better between Alex and him.

Since then, it never happened again. Even when their parents were both home with free time on their hands, they would never pick them up, that’s just not how it was. Alex didn’t really have a choice in the matter. It went without saying that she would be the one looking after Kara as soon as she got her driver’s licence. When her parents made that clear, Alex had briefly asked herself _who is going to look after me?_ but that was never really considered.

So when Alex spots a familiar car and their parents waving at them her level of anxiousness soars to new heights. She literally stops breathing for a few seconds.

Trying to make their way to the car while carefully avoiding bumping into anyone in the flow of students happily leaving Midvale High, Alex is thinking of possible scenarios to explain why their parents are here. Who knows about Kara’s secret? Did Clark come by again? Finally facing her parents, she manages to ask shakily what they are doing here, hiding the fear in her voice as best as she can.

Alex can see her father staring at her, she knows her strong attempt at looking as relaxed as possible isn’t fooling him.

He looks around, making sure nobody is eavesdropping on them and lowers his voice as he leans forward, “nothing’s wrong with Kara,” he says. He still gives his wife a wary look which just increases Alex's worry.

“Then why? What’s going on then?” she asks in disbelief. A tension finds its way to Alex’s shoulders. She isn’t gonna let a repeat of last time happen.

“Are we going on a trip?” Kara asks excitedly, unaware of Alex's uncomfortable fidgeting.

Kara snaps Alex out of her anxious stupor. “It’s Tuesday, Kara. Where would we be going?”

“Girls,” her mom chuckles, shaking her head and lifting her hands up in front of them to get their attention. “Can’t your parents just want to spend time with you after school?”

Kara and Alex look at each other and their mother is immediately met with two incredulous faces and a fuss of words.

“No?”

“It never happened before.”

“I mean it’s just weird.”

“Since when?”

“We never do that.”

“Are you dying?”

“Why would you?”

Her dad gives her mother a look, rolling his eyes half-amused, half-hurt. “Alright, alright, message received,” he slightly raises his voice to get the teenagers’ attention. “But it’s still happening.”

“What exactly is happening, dad?” Alex blurts out, she’s past nervousness at this point.

“Kara, romantic comedies are waiting for us at the movies…” her mom starts, looking fondly at Kara who has her hands clasped tightly at her chest.  

“...and Alex, you and I are going surfing. It’s been a while,” her dad continues, now smiling at her and seemingly trying to dissipate some of her tension.

And it works. For a second, Alex forgets the nerves that have been boiling at the pit of her stomach and starts returning his smile.

“No way!” Alex stares at him, waiting for him to take it back but he doesn't. “It’s been so long, are we really going?”

Just like that, the mere idea of spending a few hours alone with her dad can make her forget why she was so anxious just two seconds ago. She doesn’t know if the excitement she is now feeling comes from surfing or spending time with just him, even for only a few hours. Maybe a little bit of both but she tries not to dwell on it too much, appreciative of the rare occasion either way.

“Wait,” Kara says, confused. “Why can’t I go surfing too?”

Well, it was good the few seconds it lasted.

Alex curses herself internally for being disappointed at the idea of Kara coming with them, feeling the excitement leave her body. And she feels guilty. She hates feeling guilty, it’s like a poison in her veins.

“Sure, you can come, bug,” Alex replies, making sure nobody can catch a hint of her internal struggle. She doesn’t want yet another lecture from her mother about how selfish she can be sometimes.

“Not this time, Kara. You and I are going to the movies. You can’t say no to a romcom marathon,” her mom is quick to add, looking at her husband as though they had discussed this earlier and expected Kara to fight them.

Alex watches as Kara quickly assesses the situation and given the crinkle between her eyes she’s clearly torn. The next thing that comes out of her sister’s mouth doesn't surprise her in the least.

“How much food are we talking about here?”

Her mom rolls her eyes and puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders while Alex lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Plenty. In fact, as much as you want as long as we don’t raise any suspicions of course.”

After a few minutes of organization, Alex settles next to her father, buckles her seatbelt and watches as her mother and sister drive away in Alex’s car. It’s only then that Alex feels all the tension in her body which had been building ever since she saw her parents, slowly disappear.

She looks at her father, hopeful. “We’re totally going for ice cream first right?”

Now that Alex is sure she has him for herself, she is eager to spend as much time as she can with her dad. Going for ice cream is the first stop she wants to make and hopefully the cherry on top of what she expects will be a good afternoon.

“Just what I was thinking, at our usual place?” her dad looks at her expectantly. “We haven’t been in ages.”

Alex smiles, they used to go there every Saturday morning. “Sounds great,” she says.

She thinks about the last time they went there, just the two of them. It was right before Kara came to live with them. It seems like a lifetime ago for Alex and she expects he feels the same.

***

The shacks lined up along the beach are exactly as she remembers them, little wood houses specifically designed for tourists. They are all closed during winter except for one. She immediately spots the familiar shop and orders her usual Blueberry Cheesecake flavored ice cream.

“Do you remember the first time I took you surfing?” her dad asks, dipping his spoon into his pint of ice cream.

Alex does the same and chuckles. “I was a baby, dad.”

“Oh,” he says, taking another bite. “Right, you were 18 months old or so. You didn’t even know how to swim yet.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t think it was important,” she shakes her head.

“You knew how to walk, that’s the most important thing.”

Alex nods and clicks her tongue. “Pretty sure you need to know how to swim too!”

He laughs, not denying or confirming. “Your mother was so anxious. She brought binoculars to the beach that day.”

“She did?” Alex asks, surprised. “She didn't trust you with me?”

He gives his daughter a look. “No, Alex that’s not it. She did trust me but she was keeping an eye on you. The whole time.”

Alex lets that detail sink in, thinking about how there was once a time when she was the only one her mom was keeping an eye on. “I’m sure she knew I was safe.”    

Her father hums. “I would have never let go of you. And besides, you loved it,” he shrugs.

“I don’t remember but I do know that after that-”

“You turned every toy you had into a surfboard,” they say in unison, imitating Eliza’s voice.

They both laugh. “I don’t know how many times your mother told that story,” he says.

Alex shrugs. “Yeah well, she hasn’t in a long time now.”

Her father sighs. “You were a natural even as a baby.”

“That was still reckless though,” Alex says, pointing her spoon at him, not really registering the compliment. “Anything could have happened to me. I could have slipped away, I could have drowned, I could have hit my head on the-”

He shakes his head, half-amused half-concerned. “When did you become so serious?” he asks, as though the reason why wouldn’t be obvious to anybody paying attention.  

Alex looks down and sighs. “I don’t know, dad.”

She knows when, she just doesn’t think it’s worth mentioning. It’s not like it would change anything anyway. She decides to change the subject.

“I wonder when Maggie learned how to swim,” she states almost lost in thoughts. When she heard she would get to go surfing again for the first time in a long time, she started to wonder how Maggie got into swimming.

Her dad tilts his head. “I heard she’s the best swimmer the school has seen in a long time. Per Winn’s words,” he clarifies at his daughter’s questioning look. He flexes his muscles and swells his chest to full size. “Do you think she’s better than me?”

Alex literally bursts out laughing. “Oh dad…” she shakes her head. “She definitely is. But it’s sweet that you think you could compete with her.”

“Ouch!” he says, a hand on his heart. “Go easy on your old man.”

They finish their ice creams debating who her dad could actually beat in the swim team but, even trying her hardest, Alex couldn’t come up with one name.  

She sure has missed the teasing banter they used to have. It’s not like it stopped altogether but moments like these became rare. It was like watching dry sand slipping through fingers, you can’t really stop it but you can try to hang on to it as long as you can. That’s exactly what Alex is doing, she is hanging on to the rare father-daughter time she gets that doesn’t involve Kara.  

Nothing could go wrong.

***

With her bare toes scrunched into the sand, Alex stands with her surfboard clamped under her right arm, watching as the rhythm of the waves become the markers of time. Her dad always was the impatient one, he would often dive in straight away not at all bothered if the waves weren’t perfect. Alex is methodical, she would never settle for lesser waves so she watches the swells, waiting for the big one to finally come. Once she catches sight of one, Alex wonders for a brief moment if what Maggie feels seconds before jumping into the pool is the same kind of adrenaline she is currently feeling as she runs towards the ocean.

When Alex catches the wave she instantly feels the endorphins release in her body. It’s been a while since she’s surfed and experienced that addictive feeling that comes along with catching the waves, especially the big ones. Nothing in the whole world can beat this feeling. The pure joy, the beating in her chest, the jolt of excitement in her stomach. Nothing could ever come close to it or even compare.

For over two hours, Alex and Jeremiah go back and forth before they even consider stopping and going home. Alex is smiling and enjoying the afternoon, she never wants it to stop. It has been a long time since she’s felt so alive, so free, so happy, so innocent but also so in control of her own actions, her thoughts not polluted by someone else.

As she watches her father waving at her, a grin on his face like he’s a kid surfing for the very first time,  another wave of guilt washes over her when she remembers she had doubted his intentions earlier. Alex became so used to coming in second that she forgot what it felt like to be the center of her dad’s attention, even just for a few hours.

Nothing lasts forever though, and soon enough, as Jeremiah is loading the boards onto the back of the truck, Alex hears proof that her parents were, in fact, hiding something. She was right to trust her gut in the first place. This time it was not Clark who gave her the clue but an alert on the radio.

_“... And now we’re back in California where the FBI was spotted conducting an investigation near Midvale. Our reporters are not currently allowed to film in the area and the secret agency wouldn’t comment but bystanders saw Superman working closely with the agents on the ground. No doubt the Man of Steel himself is involved.”_

Alex knew something was wrong, it was all an act. The movies. The ice cream. The beach. All of it. Her dad spends time with her only because Kara could possibly be in danger. Again, he made her believe nothing was wrong and she curses herself internally at the thought because she should have known better.

Hurt and disappointed, Alex doesn’t wait to confront him, not this time. She grabs her beach bag and her towel and walks up to him as he is closing the truck. “You lied to me.”

He sighs and pinches his nose. “Calm down, Alex.”

“Answer me,” Alex says firmly, her fists clenching her bag and towel. Her knuckles are getting whiter by the second.

He looks around anxiously as if someone might be listening to them. “Let’s get in the car, sweetheart.”

“But you did, didn’t you?” Alex raises her voice this time.

The realization, albeit expected, still hits her harder than she thought it would.

“Not here, Alex. Get in the car, I’ll explain.”

Alex closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She throws her stuff in the trunk and does what she’s asked. She slams the door behind her and pulls her knees up to rest her forehead on them.

Her dad gets in the car next to her. “Something happened but Kara’s safe, I promise.”

Alex’s head shoots back up. She stares at him in disbelief. “I know, she’s with mom. That’s not what I asked.”

His face scrunches up in confusion for a second before understanding dawns on his face. After all this time, Alex wishes her dad would trust her with the whole truth.

After a few seconds, Alex speaks again. “It’s exactly like two years ago. This was all a diversion to protect Kara.” She scoffs, shaking her head and adds in a whisper. “You never wanted to spend time with me.”

“That’s not true, Alex.” She avoids his gaze and puts her forehead back on her knees. She resents the fact that he's the reason why she's upset and distraught when a few moments ago they were both enjoying their time together.

He takes a deep breath. “Clark called us this morning to let us know that several prisoners from Krypton that crashed on Earth at the same time Kara did were spotted a few miles away from Midvale. Clark is cooperating with the FBI.”

Alex’s head shoots back up again, this time she nods encouragingly for him to continue.

“He thinks the prisoners might come looking for Kara.”

“Why would they come for her? I don’t get it.”

“Kara’s mom was a member of the Kryptonian Science Council and condemned the majority of the prisoners who are now escapees here on earth.”

“But they don’t know who she is, or where she is or even if someone related to Kal-El is on Earth, right?” Alex asks, suddenly really worried.

Jeremiah nods. “And it has to stay that way. Clark is just concerned but Kara is not in an immediate danger as long as she stays hidden in plain sight. She can never know about those prisoners.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “She’s a literal ray of sunshine but she’s not an idiot, dad. She’ll figure things out on her own.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I know we can trust you on this, like we trust you to protect her and her secret.”

Alex’s jaw clenches. “Yeah, you and mom made that very clear. Kara comes first.”

Alex continues talking before her dad can interrupt. “Let’s just go home,” she says, buckling her seatbelt. She makes it clear that she doesn’t want to talk any more about this.

Alex is aware of the tension between them, she knows why she is mad at him but she doesn't understand why he would be upset with her. They both sit in silence the whole drive home. When they walk through the front door, Alex goes straight to her bedroom, avoiding any attempts by her father to keep talking about their earlier conversation but more importantly about the things they both left unsaid.

With her mother and Kara still out, Alex is appreciative of the opportunity to be completely alone. She drops onto her bed, head first, letting out a heavy sigh. She feels exhaustion dawning on her. The longer she lays in her bed the greater chance she’ll fall asleep sleep and the sooner tomorrow will come so this day can end. She is crawling back up until her head hits the pillow when she catches a glimpse of a large package wrapped up near her desk.

She excitedly but cautiously approaches what she assumes must be a gift and unwraps it. Her eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful deep-sky observation telescope. She already has one, in fact she has three, but not as good as this one.

Alex reaches for the card that has a drawing of an astronomer watching the stars on it and reads the inside, _To make your day just that little bit brighter_.

“I thought I’d give it to you tonight because I’m going away for a conference this weekend and I couldn’t wait,” her father says from behind her.

She hears the excitement in his voice and catches sight of her dad leaning against the door frame, arms crossed but smiling. Alex slides the card back into the small brown envelope with fumbling fingers and leaden eyes as her mood plummets. Of course he would go ahead and try to please her just in case she found out the real reason behind their unexpected afternoon. She nods with distrust, she can’t believe he has tainted their time spent together even more by trying to think ahead about his dishonesty. It makes her so mad that she can’t appreciate such a beautiful present, the sentiment is ruined.

Changing her face into something she hopes is nonchalant, Alex grabs the door and closes it in front of him without saying a word. She hears her dad sigh through the door. He tries to knock and call her name to get her attention but eventually leaves when Alex stays silent.

She shuts her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opens them, she’ll be back at the beach before all of this happened. She opens them again with no such luck.

Back on her bed, hands on her forehead, Alex doesn’t want to admit it but the telescope seems amazing and the sky is beautiful tonight. It really is the perfect opportunity to use it and calibrate it for the first time. She groans, she hates that feeling. She wants to hate her father but knows even though it was a gift to buy her affection, it was still a gift. He still cared enough to want her to be happy at the end of today, whether she found out or not. He even sounded excited about using it with her.

But he lied to her. If Kara’s safety hadn’t been hanging in the balance he never would have suggested surfing. Hell, they never would have picked her and Kara up from school even though they clearly had nothing better to do. He used her, she was just a means to an end. He knew what to say, what to do to be sure she wouldn’t question him and it wasn’t fair to her. She is tired of being toyed with by her own father, and for what?

After an endlessly angry internal debate that lasts half an hour, she settles on not wanting to try it out with her father and instead decides to call the only person she thinks would enjoy it as much as her.  

***

Sitting on the couch, Maggie is reading _The Price of Salt_ when her phone pierces the silence. She's surprised when the caller ID reads ‘Danvers’. Only one person calls her and it's Lore, and occasionally James but that’s about it. Alex and Maggie don't call each other. They text. A lot. But they don't call. That's how Maggie figures out something unusual is going on with her friend.

“Hello? Hi! Hey, Maggie.”

Her pulse skips, hearing Alex say her name over the phone is familiar but so different at the same time. “Alex, hi.”

There’s a silence between them for a few seconds, she doesn’t know what to expect. They really don't call each other and they don’t seem to know how to do it now that it’s happening. Maggie speaks again before the awkwardness takes over, afraid that soon she might start to hear the sound of crickets from the other side of Midvale.

She sits up straight and puts the book down on the couch. “Usually the one who's calling wants to know something. What's up, Danvers?”

“Um, yeah sorry.”

Maggie can clearly picture what Alex would look like as she laughs, her head shaking and her awkward smile. She can recognize it even over the phone, the thought makes her smile. Maggie shyly (and silently) admits to herself that it’s kinda charming in its own way.

“I was calling to ask you if you'd want to hang out. Tonight. With me, I mean. In case that wasn't obvious.”

Maggie’s eyebrows raise in surprise, she didn’t expect this turn of events (but again she didn’t quite know what to expect at all.) “Sure I can come by,” Maggie looks at her watch, it’s nearly 8pm. “Did you have dinner yet?”

“I’m not really hungry but you can have dinner first, of course.”

Maggie absentmindedly turns her head over the kitchen island behind her, thinking about her options as though she can see right through the cupboards. “My aunt’s working tonight so I don’t mind fixing us up something real quick.”

“You don’t have to, really. Besides, it won’t take long.”

Maggie frowns. Since the conversation started Alex hasn’t really said what this is all about and she hasn’t really asked either, too preoccupied with making things less awkward. Maggie realizes the proposition went from “hanging out with Alex” to “making dinner for Alex” but she forces herself not to read anything into it. She decides to be blunt rather than be surprised later. “What won’t take long exactly?”

“You’ll see.”

Maggie figures Alex is back to normal because she can picture a smirk at the corner of her lips.

“How cryptic of you. You know that you’re asking me to come meet you in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, right? For all I know it could be a trap.”

Maggie can literally hear Alex roll her eyes even though she knows it’s impossible to hear such a thing, but at that moment she would argue that it totally is.

“Maggie…”

“Alex…”

“One it’s not in the middle of nowhere, two it’s not in the middle of the night and three if I wanted to hurt you I wouldn’t call first. That’s not how creepy serial killers roll.”

Maggie chuckles and nods, of course Alex would avoid answering the question. “You somewhat made it scarier than before but alright.”

Maggie hesitates, she’s never gone to the Danvers’ household before. “Should I meet you outside your house or?”

“Actually, uh, do you remember where we went a few weeks ago? The secret spot? Near my house?”

Maggie could never forget the promise of going back there and how excited she was at the mere idea of it happening again. She’s not going to tell Alex that though, nor does Alex want her to know that she’s been secretly calling it that too. “We’re not calling it that but yeah I remember.”

“Right, I’m totally calling it that though. Meet me there.”

Maggie smiles widely. She’s relieved Alex can’t see the broad smile that forms just at the mention of their secret spot. “Of course you are. What kind of night is this? Fancy? Casual? Cocktail? Black tie? Business?”

“Just get your ass over here, Sawyer.”

“Still not gonna tell me what I’m getting into, uh?”

“Nope.”

“I guess I’ll have to trust you.”

“Yep.”

It’s Maggie’s turn to roll her eyes but she chuckles anyway. “See you soon, Danvers.”

***

Even though the idea of sharing something so intimate with Maggie makes her feel nervous, Alex notices that she still likes it as much as she did the first time they were here. A few hundred yards away from the house, down to a section of the beach that’s closed in by the surrounding rocks, Alex and Maggie are sitting on the dry sand, wrapped in blankets as Alex finishes her last mouthful of fruit mixed with whipped cream.

When Maggie said she would bring dinner and ‘fix something up real quick’ Alex didn’t expect a real actual dinner. The only thing missing is a picnic basket.

“Wait, you’re telling me you did all this in what?” Alex checks her watch on the inside of her wrist. “Twenty minutes,” Alex lets her hands fall flat on her thighs. “That is surreal.”  

“It’s not,” Maggie shrugs, clearly trying to hide her cheeks heating up at the compliment. “All of it was basically ready, it’s no big deal.”

Alex watches Maggie in awe. She’s noticed that her friend has a tendency to tone down her accomplishments like they’re nothing. “I’ve heard you complain about your aunt’s cooking since,” Alex pauses for a second. “Well actually, since I’ve known you, Maggie. Don’t tell me those ciabatta rolls, this chicken salad and that chopped up fruit was already done and ready to be packed. I mean you even thought of the whipped cream.”

Alex catches a glimpse of a sheepish look on Maggie’s face as she’s gesturing at everything Maggie has brought from the napkins to the cutlery as well as the beverages in her bag.

Alex realizes that for whatever reason Maggie clearly isn’t gonna take credit and seems to be getting self-conscious about it. Maggie isn’t one to brag, even as a joke. It’s as though expressing any type of pride is somehow causing her discomfort. Alex figures there’s more to it than just being humble so she decides she’s not gonna push it. She puts her hand on Maggie’s left arm. “I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you. It was delicious. All of it.”  

Maggie smiles at her. “I kinda figured. You ate really fast. Have you not eaten today?”  

Alex thinks about the fact that she’s eating next to an alien every day: if you didn’t eat fast, you didn’t eat at all. She knows she can’t tell Maggie about that though, which angers her even more because it’s yet another thing that she has to keep secret from everyone. She sighs heavily. “No I definitely did, I had ice cream earlier today actually,” Alex chuckles awkwardly. “With my dad.”

Alex looks down and starts playing with the sand. Maggie arrived fifteen minutes ago and Alex still hasn’t told her why she called her. She’s clearly trying to cloud the issue and it doesn’t go unnoticed on Maggie’s part.

Alex hesitates. She always feels safe enough with Maggie to share what's on her mind, and Maggie never invades her personal space which she greatly appreciates. But Alex can't bring herself to tell her, just yet.

Alex clears her throat and smirks, breaking the awkward silence between them. “Wanna see something cool?”

“Yes, I’ve been waiting to find out what’s happening since you called, please end my suffering,” she answers quickly and Alex is internally thankful for Maggie not trying to make her talk.

“So dramatic,” Alex rolls her eyes. “It’s right there,” Alex says pointing out at her telescope that sits on the beach a few feet from them, already set up.

“Wait,” Maggie says. “Has that been there the whole time?”

Alex stands up, offering her hand to Maggie. “Well, I brought it here right before you showed up.”

“Neat. Is that what this is all about?” Maggie asks taking Alex’s hand and pushing on her feet. Alex tries not to linger over the goosebumps Maggie’s soft fingers left on her own.

“Yep,” Alex says, now with both hands in her back pockets. “It’s uh- a gift from my dad and I wanted to try it. With you. I thought it would be nice to adjust it together and then look at the stars. It weighs almost nothing and it also has an autoguider, an f/8 objective lens and an amazing latitude range.”

“Nerd,” is the only response Maggie gives her.

Alex laughs and nods. “You’re not wrong,” she shrugs.

“Come on, let’s do it you little astronomer,” Maggie says grinning at her, jumping and grabbing Alex’s snapback off her head. “Cool hat, Danvers,” she adds putting it on and walking towards the telescope.

It suddenly hits Alex how pretty Maggie is when she smiles. She finds herself thinking that she wants to see more of that full dimpled smile. She recognizes that feeling of seeing Maggie smile. It’s the same kind of feeling that she had earlier today when she was surfing. A beating in her chest and a jolt of excitement in her stomach. She thought nothing could ever compare with that. Alex shakes her thoughts away and follows Maggie.

They calibrate the telescope, which takes way less time than Maggie thought it would because Alex has done it several times before. Alex is watching Maggie as she’s observing the stars when she breaks the silence.

“My dad bought me this, you know,” Alex says, running her hand through her hair.

Maggie looks up from the telescope at her and smiles softly. “Yeah?”

Alex clicks her tongue, swaying on her feet from left to right. Maggie doesn’t ask questions, which Alex appreciates, taking it as an invitation to elaborate.

“Yep. He lied to me about-” Alex didn’t think ahead before she started talking and finds herself at an impasse, forced to do the very thing she’s angry at her father for. Lying. She hates that she can't speak freely because of Kara’s secret. She’s afraid that one day it will be such a burden that she will resent her parents for putting that pressure on her. She wishes she could express all her true feelings with Maggie. But her mom and dad have put her in yet another situation where she can't completely be herself.

She clears her throat. “He made me believe I was important to him but it wasn’t about me. It never really is,” Alex finishes in a whisper that she isn't sure Maggie catches.

Alex can see that Maggie is genuinely listening and interested in what she’s saying so she keeps talking.

“I love my sister, I couldn’t imagine my life without her,” Alex adds looking up at the sky. “And she deserves to be happy after what she’s been through you know. My parents adopted her after her parents died three years ago.”

Maggie turns to fully face her this time. “You two are really close, I can see how much she loves and appreciates what you do for her. High school can be a pain in the ass, kids are cruel and often scared of,” Maggie hesitates. “Unique people. I can relate,” she says. “She’s lucky to have you.”

Alex glances at her. She wonders briefly if Maggie is talking about being a lesbian. She’s heard rumors but she doesn’t like to pay attention to them; mostly because they do the same to Kara.

“But I get why it can’t be easy to live with the ghosts and shadows of everything a kid lost,” Maggie continues, Alex still lost in her thoughts. “It’s not easy to be the new person in someone’s life and it’s not easy either to be the one changing someone else’s life.”

Maggie’s words hit her like a ton of bricks. She realizes that she is out there complaining and whining because her father gave her a telescope. A gift that most teenagers would be lucky to have.

Alex glances again at Maggie, curious to know if she’s drawing a parallel between her and Kara, and between Maggie and her aunt. She’s brought back to reality when she hears Maggie again.

“It’s a pretty cool gift. He must love you very much, Danvers. Not everyone can say that about their dads,” Maggie says, looking right into her eyes before going back to the telescope.

Alex wants to ask questions but she guesses that something deeper happened to Maggie, specifically between her and her dad. The insight offers her a perspective she didn’t know she needed about her own relationship with her father.

Alex breathes in loudly, taking Maggie’s words in. They keep looking at the stars for a while before Maggie has to go home, it’s a school night after all.

***

Back from the beach, Alex finds herself struggling with the telescope on the way up to her bedroom. It was easier to bring down than up, she should remember that the next time she decides to have an impromptu stargazing session with Maggie. She checks Kara’s room on her way to hers to seek help but her sister is asleep. Alex leaves the object of her suffering in the hallway to lean on Kara’s door frame. Her room is a literal wonderland for a books and stars nerd and Alex realizes that she’s probably the reason behind Kara’s obsessions.

Growing up with Kara is an experience, one Alex would qualify as both extraordinary and solitary. Over the last three years, Alex has prepared herself to protect Kara like her life depended on it, weighing on her shoulders with an inextricable charge that is consuming her. She’s prepared to lie to ensure her secret stays safe, she’s prepared to leave everything behind her. Alex is even prepared to let Kara go one day if it meant saving her life. Her devotion to Kara had become effortlessly limitless and she wishes her parents could at least see it given that they were the ones inflicting such a fate on her.

Taking her telescope back in her arms, she’s almost at her bedroom door when her father makes her jump by coming around the corner unexpectedly.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Here let me help you,” he says, trying to smile to appease her.

Once it’s settled back near her desk, they both look awkwardly at each other. Alex wants to say something but she doesn’t even know where to begin. She decides apologizing is as good of a place to start as any.

Arms crossed and admittedly still upset, she takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry I closed the door on you. I shouldn’t have and if I’m grounded I completely understand.”

Jeremiah nods. “You were upset, I get it. I’m sorry I lied to you about going surfing. I never wanted to hurt you, kid.”

Alex scoffs, rolling her eyes, arms still crossed on her chest. “You’re not a kid anymore, are you.”

She looks intensely at him and motions for him to sit on the bed next to her.

“That’s the thing, dad, I’m seventeen so technically I still am,” she shrugs, avoiding his gaze. “But when it comes to Kara, you don’t treat me like a kid, do you?” She takes a deep breath, it’s now or never, she is ready to talk and he seems ready to listen. “I know Kara is different, I know I have to look out for her, protect her and be sure her secret stays safe. And I get it and I love her and I would never let anything happen to her. I just-” she looks at the ceiling, holding back the tears threatening to fall. She decides to finally face him for what she has to say next. “I really wish you’d remember I’m still your daughter too and not a babysitter or a guardian angel or third parent. I’m still _me_ , outside of Kara. And I still need you, dad. I’m still _your_ daughter. Or at least one of them.”

Alex knows instantly from the look in his eyes that her words hit their mark. She never thought she’d be able to form these words in her mind, let alone say them out loud. In that brief moment she thinks of Maggie and makes a mental note to thank her for giving her the courage to speak her mind.

“You’re right, you’re only seventeen. I can’t believe you’re going to be in college next year,” he says, more to himself than directly to Alex. He clears his throat and continues. “Your mom and I know that you never asked for any of this. I guess we thought you’d be happy with a sister and just didn’t think ahead when we decided to welcome her in our family. We just knew it was the right thing to do.”

“Of course it was the right thing to do. I _am_ happy she’s here, dad. I’m not questioning that.”

“I know you are, but she’s not only your sister, is she. She’s an alien,” he bumps her shoulder in understanding. “Which on paper is pretty cool but we never really thought of what that would mean for you, we were thinking about what that would mean for Kara to have the chance to grow up with _you_.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks, confused.

“She thinks the world of you, you’re her hero, Alex. And I can see why because I would look up to you too. Everyday Kara becomes stronger and braver and that’s all because of you.”

He puts his arms around her shoulders and rests his head on top of hers.

“I’ve never seen it that way. I think she always had it in her though, she comes from the stars,” Alex shrugs. She has a hard time believing that simply being there for Kara is enough to give her strength.

“She comes from the stars but you’re my star. You were my star the second I laid eyes on you at the hospital. You changed my life and lit up something in me and I realized it was because your light became mine. And it’s the best part of me, always was and always will be.”

He holds her tighter. “I’ll always want to protect you, honey. I will always keep you safe. And I will always want to spend time with you. Nothing’s gonna change that. I promise you that part wasn’t a lie.”

At her dad’s words, Alex sucks in a sharp breath. She wasn’t really prepared to have his thoughts spoken out loud and so straightforward like that. Unable to hold it together anymore, she grabs her dad’s arms and lets the tears fall in a series of sobs that she’s been holding for far longer than the beginning of their conversation.

“Thank you,” Alex sniffles, trying to voice in those simple words her gratitude for her dad’s honesty.

“Thank _you_ ,” he says. She looks at him with confusion written all over her face. “For what you do for Kara, every single day. I am so proud of you.”

Alex’s mouth twitches into a smile. “She always had it in her, you know. She’s stronger than she thinks she is. She’s stronger than Clark,” Alex says

Her dad laughs. “You don’t like him very much do you?”

“You can’t say I’m wrong,” Alex states, raising both hands matter-of-factly. “He’s not that impressive,” she adds, eliciting another laugh from her father. She had missed this.

Alex doesn’t know how long she stays in her father’s arms but when they finally break their embrace she realizes how exhausted she is. When they finally stand up, her dad gives her one last hug.

“How about next Tuesday we go surfing again?” her father asks, holding her a while longer. “You could bring Maggie and I could see for myself how great of a swimmer she is.”

Alex squints her eyes at him. “She’s still better than you,” Alex says poking him and punctuating every word. “Besides we don’t have to, dad. Thinking about it, today was really nice. Just us.”

Jeremiah leans in for a forehead kiss and walks towards the door. “The offer still stands. Think about it and let me know,” he says closing the door behind him.

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I’d love to. You, me and Maggie,” Alex says on second thoughts.

Jeremiah mirrors her smile. “You’re buying the ice cream this time.”

“Deal.”

“Night, Alex. Love you.”

“I love you too. Night.”

 

**Saturday, November 5th**

Alex, Kara and Eliza sit down for dinner like they usually do every Saturday. It’s become kind of a tradition for the Danvers, to sit down once a week and have dinner together due to their unforgiving schedules that limit the time they are able to spend together.

Usually, it’s a whole family affair, often with Winn included, but today it’s just the three of them as Jeremiah is away for a conference. He left that afternoon to catch his flight to National CIty to attend a discussion about some new alien technology. Normally, he doesn’t tell her about what his meetings and conferences and work in general is about, but since their last conversation, he must have decided to try and start being more honest now that they are being more open with each other and decided to tell her.

Jeremiah is usually the chef of the family, cooking them homemade family meals on a regular basis but Eliza has her fair share of cooking skills.

“So, Kara, how is the newspaper going?”

Of course, her mother wants to know about Kara, not her. Alex is used to it by now but it’s still frustrating. She doesn’t even know how she would handle the attention from her mom if she got it now.

Her conversation with her dad had definitely made her feel better. She felt like she was really listened to for the first time in three years and made to feel like all the stress and pressure have been real. Now that her dad knows what she’s been going through maybe things will start to change in their house. She can only hope. Although clearly that isn’t changing right now with her mother.

“The article I wrote last month got a really good response!” Kara says excitedly. “Miss Robbins said it was really good and I’ve had a few people in the club tell me it was really well done. James said he really liked it,” Kara says with a shy smile, her cheeks reddening just slightly. Alex can’t help but smile at how uncharacteristically shy she gets whenever she talks about James.

“On Monday they are going to give out the new assignments at the meet-”

Kara stops abruptly, dropping her head so she’s looking down at the table, with any color that was in her face draining instantly.

Alex is up from her side of the table instantly, coming to Kara’s side while her mother watches on, concerned.

“Kara, what’s happening? Are you okay? Kara?” Alex asks, full of concern.

Kara looks up at Alex with tears brimming in her eyes.

“Kara, what’s going on?”

“The TV,” Kara says, sounding like she’s in shock.

Alex scrunches her eyebrows together, confused. She then remembers that they keep the TV on in the other room while they have dinner. She also remembers that Kara’s super hearing means that she can hear what’s happening on it.

Alex rushes to the room across the house where the TV is on, hearing two pairs of footsteps following her.

On the screen is an emergency news broadcast about a plane crash.

There is a presenter speaking over helicopter footage of a field with the broken up parts of a plane, many of them on fire. Alex can see the words _Flight 634 from Midvale to National City has crashed due to extreme and violent weather conditions, all 75 passengers and staff on board presumed dead_ running along the bottom of the screen.

She knows instantly that’s the plane her father is on. However, it takes her time to register that she’s stopped breathing, then that she’s hyperventilating and crying. And then to realize that Kara is behind her, holding her as she sobs so she doesn’t collapse to the ground. The only thing she can feel is pain and confusion as her heart breaks.

The next thing she does when she becomes self-aware again is correct herself; that is the plane her father was on.

 

**Monday, November 7th**

News of the plane crash spread quickly. It had affected a lot of people in town, with the majority of the people in the crash being from Midvale. The air in town was somber when Maggie went to work on Sunday like everyone was hurting.

Maggie is most concerned about Alex and Kara. Winn had texted Maggie on Sunday morning telling her that it was, in fact, the plane that Alex and Kara’s father was on. Alex had told Maggie about her father going away to a conference on the weekend and when she saw the news the next morning she hoped it was a different flight but Winn’s text almost an hour later unfortunately cleared up that it was Jeremiah’s plane.

Kara must have told Winn what was happening or he knew anyway as he’s so close to the Danvers, Maggie didn’t see it necessary to ask.

She’s completely heartbroken for Alex. Maggie knows how much Alex loved him and how close they were, she must be in so much pain.

Maggie’s lost her own father and her whole family in a way, but it’s not the same. No two tragedies or ways to handle them are the same, they can’t be compared. But Maggie does have some idea of the hurt and confusion and grief that can come along with loss and she hates that Alex has to go through it.

However, Maggie doesn’t really know what to do about it. She doesn’t know how to support Alex properly, what Alex needs. All day at work yesterday, the only thing she could think about was how she could approach Alex properly and let her know she’s there for her. By the time she got home Lore had already left for her night shift so Maggie was left alone with her own thoughts.

She ended up sending Alex and Kara a message to their group chat like Winn, Lucy and James had done before her that said ‘I’m here for you if you need it, I’m so sorry, you’re in my thoughts’. She doesn’t really expect Alex to spare any attention to it let alone reply, assuming Alex would be too distracted and not up for talking, and she’s right.

School today is just as solemn as Maggie’s day at work had been the day before. Alex is expectedly missing from chemistry and Kara is absent from the lunch table they had all been sitting at together for the past week.

She gets home and Lore is awake after getting home from her night shift and sleeping through the day.

“Hey Maggie, how was school?”

“Terrible,” Maggie replies with a heavy sigh, dropping her bag just inside the door and collapsing onto the couch next to Lore.

“What happened?” Lore asks, muting the television and turning to face Maggie.

“It’s just- everyone is so sad and the air is thick with grief and it just makes me think about Alex and her dad and how I don’t know how to help her or if she would even want me to like she has much closer friends than me and I don’t want to overstep I just- I missed her today and I don’t know how to help her or if I even can,” Maggie finishes with a deep exhale, feeling tears starting to brim in her eyes.

“Maggie,” Lore sighs, placing her hand on Maggie’s knee.

“Alex is going to need all the support she can get right now, especially from people like you who are so willing to help her. From what you’ve said about her, I’m sure she’d want your help.”

“But I don’t know how to support her. I don’t know what to do. What if I do something wrong?” Maggie asks, her voice full of worry.

“Sometimes just being there is important. You know her Maggie, think about what you could do that could make her feel a bit better.”

Maggie had actually had an idea during the day of what she could possibly do and decides to get Lore’s opinion on it.

“Well, I have these books I ordered for her last week from the secondhand bookstore. I was going to give them to her today at school but with the news, I forgot to pick it up on the weekend. Do you think she would like that?”

“What do you think?”

Maggie looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers. “She really likes to read, that’s what we first started talking about. It might help keep her mind off it? Or it might do nothing but be another thing on top of all the things she has on her mind already.”

“Trust your instincts, Maggie. Don’t overthink it. If she was going to appreciate the book then, she’ll still appreciate it now. Okay?” Lore reaches out, placing her hand on Maggie’s, halting her fidgeting. “Anything you do that’s good-willed will come across that way, I promise. She thinks of you just as highly as you think of her, she’s going to know you just want to help.”

Maggie knows Lore is right. Lore has garnered the ability over the years to pinpoint exactly what’s causing Maggie any kind of anguish and dispel it and comfort her no matter what. Whether it was the teasing or threats at school to being upset about her parents, Lore always seems to know what Maggie is thinking and just what to say to help her.

“You’re right. Thank you.”

“Of course, Mags,” Lore says, squeezing Maggie’s hands one last time before letting go. “Now,” Lore continues, knowing Maggie isn’t the emotional type and wouldn’t want to dwell on it. “I can drive you to the bookstore and we can pick up some dinner on the way home if you like?”

“No, it’s okay. I think I’ll ride there, help clear my head a little bit,” Maggie says, heading to the kitchen to have a glass of water before she leaves.

“Okay,” Lore says, settling back into her place on the couch facing the television. “I guess I’ll try and cook something. There’s a recipe I found in one of my cookbooks where I get to deep fry.”

Maggie chokes on her water a bit but hides it well. Lore and boiling hot oil would not mix. “Umm, might be best to keep that one until I’m around. Just in case.”

Lore nods understandably.

“There’s also a pasta dish I’ve been wanting to have a go at.”

Maggie calms a little. Boiling water is something she is sure Lore can handle safely.

“Sounds great. Do you want me to go by the store and get anything?”

“I should be right. If not I’ll just drive down the road to get anything I need.”

“Okay,” Maggie says, placing her glass in the sink and going over to the door to grab her helmet and bag after unloading her school books. “I’ll be going then.”

“Okay, Maggie. Be careful.”

“Right back at you,” Maggie says with a smile before leaving.

***

Maggie buys the _Foundation_ trilogy and almost subconsciously rides straight to Alex’s house. She’s nervous that she might psych herself out of doing it at all if she puts it off. Anyway, if it’s going to make Alex feel any better or at least be a nice distraction then Maggie wants her to have that as soon as possible.

She stops her bike just down the road a little from the Danvers’ driveway. The houses on Alex’s street are quite far apart due to the large blocks of land they each get so she has a full view of the house. It’s a big house, much bigger than Maggie’s own. The exterior is all white wooden panelling with a brick chimney coming out of the roof. There are some beautiful little patches of garden spread across their green yard. In the background, there’s a beautiful view of the beach and Maggie finds herself a little jealous but that feeling doesn’t last long as soon as she remembers why she’s here.

Maggie can’t see any activity from the outside and Alex’s car is in the driveway which probably means she’s inside. Maggie doesn’t want to intrude or show up unannounced which puts her in a state of uncertainty. Was coming here even a good idea at all?

Her only other real option is to leave them for Alex to find later which isn’t exactly ideal. Does it seem impersonal to just leave something and go? She won’t even get the chance to explain or make sure they actually get to Alex. She has to find some way to make it more special.

Maggie steps off her bike, leaning it against a tree about ten feet from the driveway. She takes her bag off her back, leaning on one knee to go through it in search of a pen.

Maggie isn’t the kind of person who sees the importance of keeping books in pristine condition, often dog-earing pages and marking her favorite quotes with a pen, seeing it just as much a part of the life of the book as the words themselves. However, she gets the feeling that Alex is quite the opposite. Every book she’s seen Alex read has a bookmark in it and perfectly kept pages. But the books she got for Alex are secondhand and already a little rough around the edges so hopefully, Alex won’t be too bothered by what Maggie is about to do.

Making sure it’s a pencil rather than a pen in case Alex ever wants to erase it to keep the book in a better condition, Maggie opens up the front cover of the first book until she gets to the title page. It reads _The Foundation Trilogy_ with _By Isaac Asimov_ underneath. The pages aren’t pure white anymore but a slightly off-white also with the first edition version of the cover from 1955.

Maggie pauses, not knowing what to write. Whether it should be something simple just telling Alex who it’s from or a whole message. After a few minutes, Maggie starts to simply draw a few stars in the top right corner of the page. When Alex dropped off Maggie’s homework for her a few months ago, Alex had drawn an entire solar system but Maggie doesn't have that kind of drawing talent. She hopes that Alex will understand what she means by it. She doesn’t want to overcrowd the page so she only draws about four or five. Wanting to be especially sure Alex knows it’s her, she signs it _\- Maggie xx_.

Throwing her pencil back in her bag, she sets it near her bike and stands, contemplating where to leave them for her. It looks like it could rain tonight so the letterbox probably isn’t the best choice, making the doorstep the best option.

She starts walking down the driveway to Alex’s front patio. She’s never actually been inside Alex’s house, or even this close, just seeing the outside a few times. Thankfully the curtains at the front are closed so Maggie hopes she can leave it and go without disturbing them. When she gets up the few steps to the front door, she places them on the doormat so it doesn’t go unnoticed and goes back to her bike.

The whole ride home she hopes that Alex will get at least some enjoyment out of the books and thinks about any others she could get for her.

 

**Thursday, November 10th**

The funeral was a blur. It just felt like a long day of doing what everyone expected her to do and not a day getting to say goodbye to her father.

Part of her disassociation can probably be credited to Alex not having had a good sleep for the past week. Her mind can’t seem to be able to rest, always thinking. Whether that’s being continually struck with memories about her dad she didn’t know she still had to slowly realizing all the parts of her life that will now have to be without him. It’s constant and overwhelming.

Kara has been regularly bringing her glasses of water so she doesn’t end up dehydrated but she’s struggling as well. She’s already lost her whole family and then her cousin left her and now she’s lost the father that took her in. He was great to her, helping her adjust and understand herself on this planet. He meant a lot to her and Alex can see how hurt she is but she can’t bring herself to find the energy to take care of her like she usually would. Just being there for each other is what they both need the most right now anyway, and they have definitely been doing that.

Her mother, on the other hand, hasn’t been around much. She’s been busy organising the funeral and otherwise keeping herself busy in any way she can, including going to work. Alex guesses she’s trying to keep her mind off it, possibly to stay in denial. Either way, Alex wishes her mom would be there for her and what she and Kara are going through, but she isn’t. It makes everything feel that much worse.

Alex has been trying to drown out her mind with anything that could work as a distraction. She’s been going for runs, for hours at a time. Completely exhausting herself in an attempt to drown out her emotional anguish with physical fatigue. She’s also been spending a lot of her time with Kara, sometimes talking but often watching any kind of television to help numb the real world. Sometimes when she finds herself alone she starts to draw, finding that calms her like it used to. When none of those are cutting it anymore, Alex reads.

Honestly, she only got the urge to read when she found a series of books sitting on her doorstep as she was going to go get her jacket from her car on Monday night. At first, Alex thought she might have left some of her books outside which, to be honest, was just as puzzling as any other option. She picked it up and realized it was the _Foundation_ series she’s been wanting to read ever since she finished _I, Robot_. Confused and in shock, she flicked through the pages of the first one, starting at the back, making sure she wasn’t imagining things. When she gets to the title page she notices some writing in the top corner. On closer inspection, there’s a cluster of stars and Maggie’s name right underneath.

Her heart warmed and it was the first time since she found out about her father that she didn’t feel anything but absolute grief. The fact that Maggie had been thinking about her and wanted to do something for her is heartwarming. It was both overwhelming and a relief. That someone outside of the world of grief she’s been living in for the last week is thinking of her. That person being Maggie makes it even more special.

After getting back from her car, Alex immediately went to her room and started reading the first one. She didn’t stop reading until she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, continuing first thing the next day and then going on to the other two.

After the funeral, everyone heads over to the Danvers’ house for the wake, where Alex is now.

Just half an hour in, the wake is becoming too overwhelming with so many relatives and family friends, some that she barely knows, trying to make small talk with and give their condolences. Alex manages to get away in between conversations, heading upstairs where it’s blocked off to guests. Her initial plan of going to her room is abandoned when she sees her father’s study down the end of the hall, the door slightly ajar. She hasn’t been in there for weeks.

Her heart starts racing in her chest as she walks closer. She remembers the times as a kid when she would walk in while her dad was working and he would let her sit on his lap and play with the toys and objects on his desk while he was on the phone or writing on his computer. Or the times when he’d be reading in his chair and start reading to her, getting on the floor with her a lot of the time. Or when he would be researching and going through his large bookcases and let her help him (though she’s sure she was more of a distraction than a help he never made her feel like that was the case). When she was older he would let her go through all the books he had, encompassing all the genres she could ever dream of. Even when Kara came along he would still welcome them into his study to spend any spare time with them as he could.

She pushes open the door slowly, peering into the room. It’s just how he left it. The back wall is mostly made up of one large window with a desk in front of it, facing the door. The left side of the room is a whole wall of bookshelves, completely filled with books whereas to the right there is a lounge chair and some filing cabinets.

She steps in, hit with a strong feeling of nostalgia and grief that it knocks the breath out of her for what may well be the thousandth time this week. She closes the door behind her to block out the noise and slowly makes her way around to her father’s desk. There are random pieces of paper lying everywhere, seemingly waiting to be organised on a return that will never happen. On the table is a copy of _The Universe in a Nutshell_ by Stephen Hawking. Alex picks it up, flicking through it and stopping on a random page. She skims through the notes her dad has written along the side, running her finger over them. Drops of water land on the page and she realizes she’s crying.

Alex places the book back on the desk, walking towards the bookshelf. She runs her hand along the spines of the books, many of them covered in a layer of dust. She pauses when she gets to the _Harry Potter_ series, bringing up the memories of when her father would read them to her as a kid. He read all the books to her (even when she was definitely old enough to be able to read them herself) as well as seeing all the films together, just the two of them.

She takes out the first book, _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone_ , looking through the pages. Alex skims the page and runs her fingers over the words, hoping maybe she’ll be able to feel the memories more vividly and be able to sense her dad. It feels as though her heart breaks in her chest when she can’t manage to experience any connection to her father, realizing she never really will again.

A sob escapes Alex and she drops down to the floor right in the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest and crying.

She doesn’t know how long she stays like that but soon enough Kara is next to her, pulling Alex into her chest.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kara whispers to her while stroking her hair. “I heard you from downstairs, don’t worry you weren’t loud. It’ll be okay.”

Alex tries to push down the guilt she feels. She’s supposed to be the one taking care of Kara not the other way around, this isn’t their dynamic. As much as the instincts she’s formed over the last few years are telling her that she’s not doing what she should be doing, that she’s not being strong and taking care of Kara, Alex can’t help but let Kara hold her and be there for her at this moment. It even warms her heart that Kara would do that for her and doesn’t consider their relationship as one-sided as Alex feels it is some of the time.

Alex sobs lessen sometime later until she is left breathing heavily with silent tears still running down her cheeks. She looks up to find Kara is crying as well. Kara reaches down to Alex’s hands, still tight around the _Harry Potter_ book.

She looks at the front cover and lets out a light chuckle, “it’s been a while since I’ve seen these.”

Kara wasn’t there when Jeremiah read all the books to Alex but once she learned English she read them herself. It was never one of the books that Alex read to Kara early on. Maybe in the back of her mind, Alex had wanted to keep them between her and her dad.

“Yeah,” Alex says, her voice cracking.

“I could,” Kara hesitates for a second. “I could read it to you if you wanted? I know it was a thing between you and him but your voice always calms me, maybe mine could calm you?”

Alex thinks about it for a second but now that the idea is suggested she wants it more than anything.

“Okay,” Alex says shakily. “Please.”

Kara waits for Alex to loosen the tight grip she’s had on the book since she first picked it up, then taking it from her hands and opening to the first page. She lays it on her lap so Alex can still see the pages.

“Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense.”

Kara’s voice is soft and Alex finds her eyes closing with the rhythm of the words.

“The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.”

In the back of her head, Alex feels as though she can hear her dad speaking the words to her. Feeling the first bit of peace she’s felt all week, Alex dozes off on Kara’s shoulder.

 

**Monday, November 14th**

It’s been four days since they buried an empty casket.

Four days and food still dominates the kitchen and the living room. She doesn’t know what’s expected in a situation like this but people that she’s never heard of keep sending and bringing them food and Alex wants it to stop. The fruit basket Winn, James, Maggie and Lucy sent them is so big that it could actually be enough to feed them for a few days. But there’s way more than that. Everything Alex and Kara can think of, and things they would never have dreamed of, lie in wait. Countless cheeses, bread, vegetables, sweets, gallons of sparkling water and all kinds of roasted meat.

It’s been nine days since her father died and Alex is still wondering how her life can go on when he isn’t here. Without his presence, his voice, the sound of his laugh or things as mundane as the way he would whistle while cooking. She wonders if it will get any easier, if the feeling of nothingness and emptiness that seems to consume her will ever stop weighing on her like it’s holding her down. If the hole in her heart that grows every time she misses him will ever stop growing.

What Alex doesn’t expect though, is wondering the same about her mother.

Alex thought after the funeral her mother would be more present but it turns out that when she’s not working long hours she spends most of her free time in her office, door closed. Alex has no idea what she’s working on but it doesn’t really matter. What does matter is that she’s not around which means Alex is the only one keeping things in the house afloat.

But Alex misses her mother, and she can tell that Kara misses her too. She figures her mother will probably come around, once her grief is more bearable, and that eventually, she’ll be the support system her and her sister desperately need. Or at least she hopes.

It’s been nine days and she realizes as she walks past her mother’s office that the only thing that brought her comfort, besides Kara, are the books Maggie gave her a week ago.

Alex has always found comfort in reading and the books Maggie gave her fueled her need to escape the painful reality she was currently living in. She was relieved she wouldn’t need to buy the whole series like she intended to, not that a trip to her favorite bookstore wouldn't be nice but these days it seems like she lacks the time to do anything that remotely concerns her.

With her mom barely in the picture, Alex picks up chores every day and it feels endless, especially with the emotional state she’s in. Sure, Kara’s powers can be useful when it comes to dusting the surfaces, putting things back in their place or eating the countless leftovers, but they’ve become less and less easy to control. Kara is grieving and her emotions get in the way of her abilities so Alex actually ends up having more to do than usual. Luckily she’s home and not at school which is a source of stress Alex really doesn’t need right now.

After she’s done washing the dishes, dealing with the mail, cleaning the kitchen counter and the stove, it’s time to take out the trash and finally go to bed. Alex is so exhausted that she nearly misses the package on the doormat. Her brain doesn’t register what it is straight away but when she does, every muscle of her body freezes for a split second before a grin creeps onto her face, stretching right from one side to the other.

For the second time in a week, her grief is suspended. Maggie’s surprise protecting her like a shield until the reality will no doubt hit her again. And for the second time in a week, Alex lets herself smile and it doesn’t hurt.

If there is one thing Alex didn’t expect, it was getting another one. The first time was already surprising enough. She never thought anyone would do this for her in the first place, let alone twice. Perks of having low expectations? Expect nothing and people will surpass it with ease. That’s exactly how Alex feels and has felt for a long time now.

Back in her room, she places the large envelope on her desk. Alex taps her fingers on the desk on either side of it, observing it. This time it was carefully wrapped up which can only mean one thing: the package contains multiple items.

Alex is still staring at it when Kara suddenly barges into her room. Reflexes at their bare minimum, Alex doesn’t get a chance to say anything before her sister uses her x-ray vision to scan her package.  

“Oh, it’s just papers and a book,” Kara says relieved, putting her glasses back on.

“Kara!”

“What? You wouldn’t open it, I thought it might be dangerous or something I just wanted to help.”

“You can’t just-” Alex gestures at her sister’s eyes. “Your powers have been all over the place since-” Alex clasps her hands together and inhales, she can’t bring herself to say the words. “Maybe concentrate harder when you use them, especially on stuff as thin as an envelope, okay?” She sees Kara looking down, visibly ashamed. “Come here, I’m not mad,” Alex says taking her by the arm to bring her closer.

“I’m sorry! It’s just that your heart was acting up again and I was worried. But you’re fine, right?”

“Yeah, my heart’s just fine. Remember dad said I’m perfectly healthy,” Alex says extending her arms for a quick hug in order to hide her quivering lips. “I guess I can open it now.”

“What were you waiting for exactly?”

Alex rolls her eyes playfully and starts opening the envelope with shaky hands, feeling both excited and nervous. So many questions are going through her mind: what book did Maggie choose this time? what did she need an entire envelope for? how could she thank her? should she call her? should she say something to her in person? how many more books will Maggie drop off?

Alex immediately got confirmation that Maggie had done it again but this time with homework as a bonus, a reminder of what Alex did for her back when she was the one out of school. If she’s being honest, Alex didn’t really think of her homework, she thought several times of sending an email to some of her teachers but the school had called to let them know that Alex and Kara could take all the time they needed off school.

Skimming through the pages of everything Maggie has collected, Alex is thankful for Maggie because this gives her time to study and not get too far behind, the same reasons why Alex had collected Maggie’s homework as well. Alex already knew this but Maggie is a good classmate and a really good friend, trying to be there for her in the best way she could.

Most of the time close friends don't know how to act around someone who’s lost a parent or is grieving someone, they are either too invasive or too distant because they don't want to disturb this hard time but Maggie? Alex thinks Maggie is so far the perfect combination of both, probably because she knows something about losing a parent, even though Alex doesn’t know how it came to be yet.

Maggie’s book choice is spot on: _The Help_. Alex sits on her bed, this time she doesn’t start at the back of the book, she immediately looks for Maggie’s handwritten drawing. And it’s there, just like the first time, in the top corner. Alex’s body relaxes immediately when she sees two drawn planets, inevitably pulling towards each other. Maggie added a note beneath it that makes her smile instantly and it warms Alex’s heart the same way it did the first time.

 _Just like Pluto, you’re not alone.  
_ _\- Maggie xx_

She’s used to setting her expectations low but Maggie is starting to make her think maybe she deserves better. Maggie knows how to make her feel better like no one else does.

Alex is more than ready to dive into it as though it was something she has been waiting for.

“So,” Kara's voice pulls her out of her thoughts. “Who did this?”

“Hm?” Alex looks up at her sister, who’s done being worried and turned into a pile of curiousness. “Maggie dropped it off at the door. She’s done it twice, actually.”

“It’s not the first time?”

“Nope. She already gave me a few books last week.”

“Wait, those books you couldn’t stop reading last week?” Alex hums in agreement. “That’s a nice gesture. She’s thoughtful.”

“Yeah, she really is,” Alex almost whispers, a smile making its way to the corner of her lips.  

“But I’ve seen that one in your bookcase, haven’t you read it already?”

Alex looks at her confused as though it’s obvious why she is about to read it again. “Yeah but not _this_ copy, not Maggie’s copy.”

“Right, of course,” Kara gives her a puzzled look back. “You should invite her in next time.”

Alex lets out a nervous smile. “Well she didn’t knock either time so maybe she doesn’t want to come in? I don’t know.”

Alex has unlocked her phone a few times, battling against herself about whether she should text or call her but both options seemed lacking something. Maggie deserves to be thanked properly and in her opinion, a text isn't gonna cut it. Then she thought about calling her but given how awkward that had been last time, Alex immediately dismissed it.

Her indecisiveness led her here, feeling stuck but with one more book to read.

“Well, I’m glad you have someone to look after you,” Kara says, avoiding her gaze.

Alex can read her sister like an open book. Mostly because she’s terrible at hiding her true feelings, it’s often written all over her face. Alex goes over to sit on her bed, putting the book on her bedside table and patting the bed next to her. “Sit with me for a minute.”

“I’m glad you’re here for me too, you know that right? You’ve been really strong,” Alex says, giving her a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, I know,” Kara says softly. “And of course I’m here for you. Always.”

Alex sighs. “We need to talk about your powers though.”

Kara looks down at her lap, fiddling with her hands. “I know they’ve been,” she hesitates. “Kind of off lately.”

That’s an understatement. Over the last few days, Kara x-rayed the entire house completely, scorched the wooden floorboards twice with her heat vision (thank god, the rug was okay), broke three handles and managed to fly and use her freeze breath at the same time with just one sneeze which has never happened before, not even when she was first adjusting to life on Earth.

Alex’s expression softens and she takes Kara’s warm hands in hers. “Yeah, I can tell it’s a lot to handle, especially for you.”

Kara shakes her head. “Not only for me, Alex. We both lost him. You’re not alone, not like I was. You won’t have to be. Ever.”

And it’s true. They both lost him but Kara has to grieve a father for the second time in a few years. The first time around she had no one to help her remember who her parents were. Alex had vowed to never let that happen again but she just didn’t know it had to be so soon.

Alex exhales slowly, tears falling down her cheeks that she wipes quickly. She has to be strong. “No  I know, I’m just saying maybe we need to find a way to control your powers.”

Kara accepts the change of subject but keeps her hands in her sister’s. “How exactly?”

“It’s only an idea but maybe you need to channel them. Somewhere far from here obviously and just… let it all out, you know. Properly use your powers so they don’t get in the way so often.”

Kara frowns, wondering how that could work. “I can give it a try, but I don’t know how.”

Alex puts her arms around her sister’s shoulders, resting her head on top of hers. “We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

At that moment, Alex thinks about what her dad said the night she put her feelings on the table. She is getting it now more than ever. She was always supposed to be Kara’s big sister, the one who was supposed to help her get through life without a scratch.

Alex loses her train of thought when she spots something - well someone - rather unexpected in the hallway walking past Alex’s room.

“Hey, Kara?”

Kara hums but tightens her grip, not quite ready to let go yet.

“Did you use your powers while Winn was still in the house?”

Kara opens her mouth and closes it instantly. “I… have… not. That would be crazy.”

“I literally just saw him in the hallway.”

“Then yes, yes I have,” Kara nods vigorously, slightly hurting Alex in the process who’s quick to break their embrace.

“Kara!”

“Shhhh, I don’t want Eliza to know.”

Alex pinches her nose, getting increasingly exasperated. “What if he saw you? You’re the worst alien ever at keeping a secret you know that, right?” Alex whispers-shouts.

“Stop saying the word alien then! And what would happen if he saw me?” Kara shouts back.

Alex shakes her head, she can't let this happen. “Stop. Listen, Kara, nobody can know. Ever. I’m the one in charge now. Dad-” Her voice breaks. “Dad is not here anymore and I can’t lose you. You have to be careful.”

Kara nods, but Alex can tell from her furrowed brow that what she just said caught her off guard. “I promise.”

Alex gives her sister another tight hug before calling Winn.

“Hey, guys! I was just-”

“Winn, what are you _still_ doing here?” Alex’s words are harsher than she intended them to be but she’s in protective mode and she can’t help it.

“I was just finishing my homework and then we had a bite and then we played video games and then I didn’t see it was this late. I’m sorry I’ll go now.”

It doesn’t take long before Alex notices Winn is miserable. Sadness always seems to kind of follow him wherever he goes but what she sees is another kid dealing with the loss of the only man who ever cared about him after his father was put in prison. He’s grieving too.

“Wait,” Alex says looking at them both back and forth. “I’ll call your foster parents and tell them you’re spending the night here.” She doesn’t add that it’s not like they would be worried where he was anyway, they almost never check where he is or what he’s doing.  

She’s grabbing her phone when she hears Kara and Winn squeal and jump up and down. “No jumping!”

 

**Saturday, November 19th**

“Alex, it’s raining, she’s probably not going to come.”

“It _just_ started raining, like five minutes ago. She might have already been on her way. Just listen out for her, please?”

Since Alex received the second book from Maggie, accompanied by the homework, she’s been thinking about the possibility of another. Each time she hears an unexpected noise outside her eye is immediately drawn to the window to look out at the porch to see if anyone, Maggie more specifically, is there. Each time she isn’t, Alex can’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

Getting these books and having Maggie be thoughtful and caring enough to be the one to bring them, has been the only hope or semblance of happiness that she’s had this week. She probably couldn’t explain just how important it was to her, making the darkness and grief of losing her father less unbearable and world-ending. Alex probably couldn’t put into words just how much it meant to her, but she wanted to try. She wanted Maggie to know how much she appreciates it.

Alex still doesn’t exactly know how to go about that though. She wants to speak to her in person but she hasn’t seen Maggie in so long (it’s really only been two weeks but it feels like longer). Alex knows that if she decides to text Maggie she’ll end up overthinking everything and send something full of rambling nonsense or overedited impersonal message, neither of which she wants to do.

So right now her plan is to sit and wait. And rope in Kara as an accomplice, using her super hearing and x-ray vision so they can be especially observant.

“Of course I will, Alex,” Kara says, from her spot at the end of Alex’s bed. “I just don’t think she’s going to ride through the rain, or at least I hope not. It’s not very safe.”

“Yeah, true. It’s just- it’s still possible.”

“I’ll be looking out, don’t worry.”

Kara goes back to playing a game on her phone at the end of Alex’s bed while Alex continues working on the homework that Maggie brought her along with the second book at her desk. If the plan to go back to school on Monday goes ahead then she doesn’t want to be too behind. Yet another reason she’s thankful for Maggie.

Not even ten minutes later, Kara lifts her head up making Alex look at her with full attention. Kara then turns her head to where the front door would be, presumably looking through the walls. She’s been able to work on controlling her powers a lot in the last week and she’s able to concentrate much better while using them which fills Alex with relief, especially in time for school.

“Well?” Alex asks, impatiently. “Kara?!”

Kara smiles at her, waiting a few seconds. “Better go catch her before she leaves.”

Alex jumps up off her bed to run downstairs to the front door but not before throwing one of her pillows at Kara, of course knowing it’s the equivalent of a light gust of wind would be to anyone else. “The suspense was not funny.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara calls after her.

Alex turns around quickly, ducking her head back into the room. “Thank you,” she says sincerely, before running back downstairs.

Coming down the stairs, right in front of her, she can see Maggie through the frosted glass panel in the door. Alex, now feeling very nervous, slows down a little before opening the door as quietly as she can. Maggie is standing with her back to the door, staring out at the rain. It’s heavier now and colder than Alex expected. Maggie must be waiting to see if the rain will lighten up anytime soon so she can leave, enjoying the shelter in the meantime. Her hair is completely soaked, along with her jeans which are a considerably darker shade of blue than when dry. Her leather jacket would’ve helped protect her from some of the water but it really hasn’t seemed to do much.

Alex is about to step out onto the porch when she sees a copy of _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ on top of some paper which is probably some more homework, both in a plastic sleeve to help protect them from the rain. It makes her smile and thinks about just how lucky she is.

“Fancy seeing you here, Sawyer.”

Maggie turns around so quickly Alex thinks she might slip but she manages to stay upright.

“Alex!” Maggie exclaims. She’s clearly excited to see Alex but she still seems nervous, like she doesn’t exactly know how to act, something which Alex is used to seeing these last few weeks, unfortunately. She hopes that Maggie isn’t going to be one of the people that treat her differently like if a wrong word is spoken she’s going to break.

Alex leans down to pick up the book and homework, then motions for Maggie to come out of the rain and the cold. “Come in,” she says loud enough so Maggie can hear her clearly.

“Alex, no. I’m all wet, I’ll make a mess. It’s okay,” Maggie tries to insist, arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to get warmer.

“Don’t be ridiculous come on you look freezing. I don’t want you to get sick. Please?

Maggie hesitates, still unsure. Just a few seconds later she smiles at her, stepping forward and past Alex. “Thanks, Danvers.”

Alex closes the door after her and turns to Maggie standing shyly in her entranceway. Maggie looks smaller than usual, trying to keep warm but she relaxes a bit now that she’s inside where it’s a little warmer. Alex can see now that her gray v-neck shirt is completely soaked as well.

Catching herself staring, she looks up to meet Maggie’s eyes which are looking at her mildly confused.

“Well, now I know what you’d look like if you decided to go swimming in all your clothes. Just a suggestion but it might not be your best competition strategy, the jacket’s probably going to slow you down.”

“Very funny, Danvers,” Maggie says, laughing.

“Seriously though, come upstairs I’ll get you a towel. You can just leave your shoes here.”

Maggie takes off her shoes and then follows Alex upstairs. They get to Alex’s room and Kara’s still in there so Alex leaves them there to go get some towels.

When Alex returns, Maggie and Kara are talking about the school football game from last weekend. More specifically, Kara is asking Maggie about James’ performance in the match which makes Alex laugh to herself. Kara really is in deep with him.

“Kara, come on. Didn’t you hear all this from Winn already?”

“Actually, no. I got what James told Winn in journalism club and then what Winn remembered from that conversation but Maggie was actually there. This way I don’t get James trying to be humble or Winn being forgetful.”

“Maggie could be forgetful too.”

“Not a chance, Danvers.”

“Yeah, Alex. Don’t doubt her.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I take it back. Here,” Alex says, passing Maggie a towel.

“Thanks, Alex,” Maggie says, giving Alex a smile.

Kara continues to ask Maggie about the game while Maggie takes her jacket off, hanging it on the back of Alex’s desk chair, and starts drying her hair.

Not long later, Kara gets a text message. “It’s Winn. He’s coming over so he can catch me up on the school work I’ve missed. His bus is about to pull up and he wants to get out of the rain as soon as he can so I’m gonna go open the door”.

“Maybe I should drive over and pick him up,” Alex says.

“It’s only a hundred yards down the road, I don’t think he’d want you to come get him for that.”

“It’s coming down heavy out there though.”

“It’s not _too_ bad,” Maggie says, causing both Alex and Kara to turn to her. Alex looks at the still completely soaked Maggie vaguely amused. “Okay so it’s not great out there either,” Maggie concedes, making both Alex and Kara laugh.

“If you leave now to get him he’ll just be standing in the rain waiting. This way it’ll be quicker and he’ll probably be less wet when he gets here,” Kara says.

“Yeah, okay true,” Alex replies, still hoping that she was told earlier that he was coming over so she could’ve got him from his house but it’s too late now.

“Okay, I should go,” Kara says. She looks up from her phone at Alex, like something is on her mind. Kara then looks back in front of her at Maggie. “But before I do, I wanted to thank you for the basket you sent us and your message,” Kara says with a solemn smile to show she really appreciates it.

“Of course, Kara. I’m so sorry about what happened.” Maggie seems to be truly anguished about offering her condolences like she cares a lot about being sincere.

“I know you’re all wet but I’m gonna hug you now, okay?”

Maggie nods and Kara hugs her (Alex hopes the hug isn’t too tight, she’s used to it but Maggie sure wouldn’t be). Alex finds herself kind of jealous. She could swear she can hear Kara whispering something to Maggie but she can’t make it out.

When Kara pulls back, Alex can tell she’s trying to hold back being emotional. Kara gives one last smile to Maggie before walking past Alex and down the stairs.

The air in the room has completely changed. Going from initially awkward when Maggie arrived to getting back to their usual selves but now to having the tragedy that has them here in the first place hanging over their heads.

Maggie looks at Alex, now with the towel swung over her left shoulder. She’s much dryer now but she must still be cold. Maggie starts ringing her hands together, clearly thinking of something to say.

Alex panics suddenly. She doesn’t want to talk about this now. She just wants it to be normal. She wants to spend time with Maggie the way they normally would. Maggie and the books were the one thing that made her feel okay in the last few weeks. She wants to be able to live in that feeling just a little bit longer, not knowing the next time she’ll truly be okay again.

“Alex, I wanted to sa-” Maggie starts but she’s stopped by Alex.

“You look cold, you should borrow some clothes off me and I’ll put yours in the dryer,” Alex says, trying to be as calm as possible even though she feels the very opposite.

Maggie looks thrown off by Alex’s misdirection, both that Alex is trying to change the subject and what she’s chosen to change it to. Nevertheless, she goes with it.

“Oh, no, I’m okay. I’m not exactly unfamiliar with the cold, I did grow up in Nebraska after all.”

“Maggie, come on. You might get sick and I don’t want you having to miss school or swimming because of…” Alex trails off for a second, not quite knowing how to phrase the reason that Maggie even came to her house this afternoon. “Because of me,” she settles on.

“Alex, no don’t do that. The weather and my inability to check it before I left home isn’t your fault.”

Alex sighs. Maggie always manages to pull her out of her tendencies to blame herself for things that go wrong. Most of the time people are complacent or Alex tries to play it down but Maggie doesn’t take any of that. Alex is definitely not used to it but it is what she needs, what she deserves.

“Well, then let me help anyway and give you some dry clothes to wear, please?”

Maggie is still reluctant but she’s shivering so Alex is glad when she agrees.

“Okay but only if I get to pick the clothes. I don’t want to be caught looking like a nerd in some mathletes shirt,” Maggie replies. Alex greatly appreciates the attempt to lighten the mood a bit and get back to their usual banter.

“I’ll have you know that we wear a team jacket not a shirt. And I hate to break it to you but you read about one book per day and always have one on you, I think that’s nerd territory, Sawyer,” Alex says, smiling smugly.

“Fair enough, fair enough. I suppose you of all people should know,” Maggie says, smirking back.

“Hey, rude,” Alex replies, trying to hide her laughter. “Okay well,” she says, walking past her bed which is centered against the left wall and her desk to her right, towards the back wall where her chest of drawers sits under her window. “Most of my clothes are in here,” she says opening the top drawer. “You should be able to find something to your liking.”

Maggie starts looking through her collection of shirts, stopping when she gets to a bright orange t-shirt. She takes it out and sees that it reads _HELLO SUNSHINE_ with a rising sun just above it.

“Alex Danvers owning an orange shirt with such a cute design on it. I wouldn’t have guessed that,” Maggie says, looking to Alex with a smile.

“They made us wear those at a camp I went to two summers ago,” Alex says, rolling her eyes. “It was like torture.”

“I can imagine. It’s only fair that I share in that torture, don’t you think?”

Alex narrows her eyes at Maggie, trying and failing to not smile at the same time.

“Now wouldn’t that just be more torturous for me, having to see it out of a drawer again.”

“Hmm, good point. One way to find out, Danvers,” Maggie says, trying not to grin too widely but not succeeding very well.

Alex mocks annoyance and sighs. “Fine,” she says, drawing out the word. Alex opens the next drawer down and takes out a pair of gray sweatpants, handing them to Maggie. “You can wear these as well.”

“Thanks, Alex,” she says, taking them from Alex.

Maggie holds Alex’s clothes in her hands and Alex stays where she’s standing. Maggie tilts her head to the side, just looking at Alex. When Alex had offered the clothes she didn’t think beyond it helping Maggie to get drier and less cold but now she’s suddenly nervous (or something very close to nervous) about Maggie wearing her clothes and she’s not really sure why.

“Can I change in here or?” Maggie asks.

The question knocks Alex out of her stupor, nervously laughing. “Of course, yeah, duh.”

She turns back towards the door, her hand coming up to rub the back of her neck. Alex is about to leave but she turns around, Maggie having now placed the new clothes on Alex’s bed obviously getting ready to get changed.

“Um,” Alex clears her throat. “I could make us some hot chocolate maybe? Kara says I make a good one if you wanted some?”

“Yeah, sounds good”, Maggie says, smiling back at her. “I’d love that.”

“Okay, I’ll be back,” Alex says, leaving and closing the door behind her.

When Alex closes the door behind her, she leans up against it and takes a deep breath.

She walks by Kara’s room where Kara and a rain-soaked but towel-wearing Winn are watching YouTube on her laptop.

“I thought you two were supposed to be studying?”

“We’ll get there. It’s a process,” Winn replies, Kara nodding in agreement next to him.

“Okay, you two,” she says, walking away laughing to herself and knowing it’ll be at least an hour before they start doing any work.

About ten minutes later, Alex comes back upstairs with two mugs, letting Winn and Kara know there’s some leftover downstairs if they want it. Maggie had opened the door for her in the time she was gone so Alex walks straight in. Maggie makes Alex’s clothes look much better than she ever could. She looks cute in the shirt that, turns out, is a little too big for her and the pants that were clearly too long for her, having folded up the ends a little.

“See, isn’t that better? Less freezing cold?”

“Yes, thank you,” Maggie replies with a grateful smile.

“Of course.”

Alex places the mugs on her bedside table, then taking Maggie’s clothes to the laundry downstairs and putting them in the dryer. When Alex comes back Maggie has her mug in her hands and is looking at Alex’s bookcase that’s just inside the door, next to the desk. It’s completely full of books. Honestly, Alex is pretty proud of what she’s collected over the years and Maggie seems to be impressed by it.

Alex notices that _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ is still on her desk where she put it when she came in. She hasn’t had a chance to have a good look at it. Like the others, it’s a bit rough around the edges but it looks like a vintage copy. Hoping for another message, Alex opens the front cover of the book and finds written in the top corner _Tired of me yet? I hope not because I might have other ideas - Maggie xx_. It makes Alex smile. She flicks through the rest of the book. Like the second book, it’s one she’s read before, but the copy she has is the orange Penguin Classics version and this one just has a different feeling to it. Especially because it’s Maggie who gave it to her. She can’t wait to read it.

When she looks up, Maggie is watching her nervously. Alex wants to express just how important and comforting Maggie’s gesture has been to her but she finds herself becoming nervous and a bit emotional, she doesn’t really know how to say it. She hoped it would come to her at the moment but she just can’t find the words.

The silence is a bit overwhelming and must be too much for Maggie because she starts talking.

“I-I wanted to help or show you I was there for you but I wasn’t really sure how. I talked to Lore and I thought maybe you could use something to take your mind off things and I had already asked about those Asimov books at the store and they had ordered them in for me and I thought if I dropped them off it might,” she pauses for a second, thinking of the right thing to say. “Might be a nice distraction for you, maybe. Take some pressure off. And then in case you were worried about falling behind in school, I thought I’d bring you the work you’ve missed so I brought another book with it. And then today I did the same,” Maggie says, gesturing to Alex’s hands that are still holding the book. “I know how much you love books so I hoped maybe it might make you feel a bit better. I’m sorry I know you like to keep your books in good condition and these aren’t exactly new but I only wrote in pencil so you can erase what I wrote so they’re better-”

“Maggie,” Alex interrupts and Maggie’s rambling comes to a holt. “I want to thank you,” she says and Maggie visibly calms, letting out a breath she had been holding. Alex gets nervous now, realizing what she’s going to say and just how open and honest it’s going to be but Maggie is looking at her with complete lack of judgment and Alex knows she can trust her. “I know that technically it was just a few books but it felt like much more. My world is completely different now, I didn’t know what to do. Then I found your book and I had something to do. There was something that I now wanted to do when all I could think about was trying to change the past but knowing it was impossible to bring him back,” Alex takes a shaky breath, trying to hold off the tears that have formed in her eyes just a little longer. She doesn’t want to become too much of a mess before she can say this. “And then the next book came and I knew that, even if I didn’t want it to without him, life was still going to go on but there are people like you, but especially you, there to support me. It just meant a lot, so thank you,” Alex says, bringing up her hands to wipe away the few tears that have started to spill onto her cheeks. “And if you think there’s a chance in hell I’m erasing what you wrote you are sorely mistaken.”

Maggie looks like she could cry herself. She takes a step forward to place her mug on Alex’s desk before leaning up to hug Alex, her arms coming up to wrap around her shoulders. Alex’s arms instinctively wrap around Maggie’s back and all the tension Alex didn’t even realize she was holding in her body dissipates.

Only about five seconds later, Maggie pulls back from Alex. Instantly Alex misses Maggie’s warmth and how she felt with Maggie in her arms, pressed up against her.

“Sorry, it just really looked like you could use a hug,” Maggie says, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

“Don’t be. You were right,” Alex replies, also nervously but smiling as her way of saying thank you.

“I really am here for you, for anything. I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Duh, it’s only the strongest of all the promises.”

They both bring up their hands to actually pinky promise before it becomes too ridiculous and they start laughing, dropping their hands.

“I do know that though,” Alex says a bit more seriously. “Thank you.”

“Of course, that’s what friends are for.”

“Same goes for you too, you know,” which makes Maggie smile. Alex could swear she looks a little relieved like she wasn’t sure it was completely reciprocal.

“I, um, saw this documentary on Netflix about Mars. I think it was called _The Mars Generation_. Would you want to watch it, maybe?” Alex asks.

“Yes, definitely,” Maggie replies, excitedly.

Alex leads the way over to the bed, sitting cross-legged on one side and indicating for Maggie to sit next to her. Alex sets up her laptop so it’s in front of them in the middle of the bed. Over the next hour, they slowly drift together so they are leaning against each other shoulder to shoulder.

They stay like that until midnight, watching random documentaries on Netflix. A few hours in Alex orders pizza for them, Winn and Kara. Alex realizes that for the past seven hours since Maggie had arrived at her house, she hasn’t been hit by the overwhelming grief and sadness like she often has been lately. Something about Maggie makes her feel completely calm and comfortable. She’s never felt like that around anyone before but it doesn’t scare her at all.

It’s late and Maggie has work tomorrow so once she changes back into her own clothes, Alex drives Maggie home, not wanting her to ride home in the pitch black by herself. They manage to just fit her bike into the back of Alex’s car, a pretty impressive accomplishment honestly. Once they get to Maggie’s house, Alex helps her get her bike back out which is considerably easier.

“See you around, Danvers,” Maggie says, before walking up to her house.

“See ya,” Alex replies, watching her walk away.

After today, Alex doesn’t find the idea of going back to school as daunting as she did earlier. At the very least, it’s more time she gets to spend with Maggie, something that she can’t seem to get enough of lately.

 

**Monday, November 21st**

7:24am. Alex turns off the engine of her car and drops her hands on her thighs, sighing heavily. They’re back at school. She knew they would come back eventually, but Alex just grasps the situation as she takes in her surroundings.

Still sitting firmly in her seat, she breathes in really slowly. Everything seems so normal around them, as though nothing happened. It feels like time stopped and started again two weeks later. The parking lot is filled with cars, students talk with their friends, parents drop off their children, teachers run to be on time. American high school normalcy at its finest.

It scares Alex. In the car, she feels safe but she knows as soon as she steps out, it becomes about Kara and being vulnerable is not an option. Not when she promised herself she would do everything in her power to make Kara’s life easier.

As daunting as the task is, Kara relies on Alex now. Loving her was never the issue, neither was accepting her as one of her own, but doing everything to protect her has to be the biggest challenge Alex will ever face in her life.

There is something in her silence, a brutal and painful realization behind those thoughts that quickly pushes her to remind herself that she has to be strong for her sister, no matter which obstacles they will face together.

Kara breaks the heavy silence. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Alex forces herself to smile through the pain. “I’m gonna be okay,” her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. She has to convince herself of that just as much as she has to convince Kara. “As long as _you’re_ okay.”

And for the most part, she is. They both are in fact. As expected, the glances and the whispers are more than obvious but Alex can take it as long as it only affects her. Alex checks regularly with Winn and James via text and “so far so good” with Kara. But it’s only 9:48am.

The day, the week, the month and even the years to come are far from over.

During classes, Alex concentrates harder than usual, stays mute most of the time and when she speaks it sure as hell feels like the weight of the world fell down on her shoulders. Everyone notices how unlike her the behavior is except for Alex, too consumed by other thoughts to get back into her usual school habits.

When she walks into a new classroom, she makes sure to nod at the teachers who solemnly smile back at her in understanding, a way to give her their condolences. But mostly, Alex ignores anyone who wants to know _how she feels_ , always replying that _yes Kara is okay_ and _yes she’s holding on_ and _yes Kara is very brave_.

It’s in times like this that she’s thankful for Lucy who never fails to have a go at anyone daring to look at Alex the wrong way or simply insistently. Alex doesn’t bring it up it but she’s filled with gratitude for her.  

Alex checks in with Kara at lunch. She promised her last night that if it was getting too overwhelming they were allowed to go home, it's only been two weeks after all nobody would stop them. And most importantly, Kara's powers are still all over the place. Their little trip to the desert yesterday, albeit useful for Kara who's never been so relieved to use her powers in full capacity, is no measure for what could possibly happen in this environment.

Alex expects to see Maggie at their usual lunch table, the one they all started hanging out at before her father died, but she’s nowhere to be seen. Winn, James and Lucy make sure they’re all there for them but even though she does like the company, Alex finds herself needing to see Maggie more than she thought she would, especially since they saw each other only two days ago. Her eyes are darting around the cafeteria, expecting to see Maggie make an entrance any second but she should have been here already. Seeing as Kara is taken care of, Alex grabs her phone and starts typing.

 _Alex - 12:12pm  
_ Are you somewhere reading and losing track of time?

Alex smiles to herself at how nerdy Maggie can be. That exact thing has sure as hell happened once or twice before and it’s the most adorable thing in Alex’s opinion. The dots appear immediately and Alex sighs, relaxing instantly. Maggie is probably not far.

 _Maggie - 12:13pm  
_ I wish but team briefing with Coach Davis instead.

Alex scrunches her nose, she probably won’t make it to lunch, which also means she probably won’t see Maggie at all today since they don’t share any classes on Mondays. An unsettling feeling creeps into her stomach. She really wanted to see her.

 _Maggie - 12:18pm  
_ Are you okay? Is everything alright?

She instantly regrets making Maggie worry about her and starts typing again to dissipate any kind of concern.

 _Alex - 12:18pm  
_ I’m great! Do you want something from the cafeteria to eat later?

 _Maggie - 12:18pm  
_ No I’m good. Lore made me sandwiches.

 _Alex - 12:19pm  
_ You’re not gonna eat them, are you?

 _Maggie - 12:20pm  
_ Probably not, nope. The apple should be safe though. I hope.

Alex chuckles. Maggie never fails to make her laugh. Even if Alex probably won’t be able to see her today, she still manages to make her feel better, manages to take a bit of her pain away. Little did she know that Maggie would do that again a few hours later.

It’s 2:05pm when Winn comes to find Alex, leading her to run out of class because Kara’s locked herself in a supply closet.

***

Today is Alex’s first day back at school since her father died. For Kara as well but Maggie is less concerned about her because she _knows_ Alex will always make sure that her sister is taken care of at all times, and today above all.

What Maggie is really worried about is Alex’s wellbeing. Who is going to look after _her_?

“What’s on your mind, kiddo?” Lore asks, sipping on her coffee. “You seem a million miles from here.”

Maggie clears her throat. “Alex and Kara are back at school today. I hope they’ll be okay.”

Lore stays silent for a moment, contemplative. “The last time they went to school their dad was alive and well. It’s going to be hard balancing going back to their usual lives and still having their lives completely changed by what happened, but you guys are here for them. Just keep doing that.”

Maggie nods. “I guess you’re right.”

“You said she seemed okay on Saturday. Don’t second-guess yourself too much. Make sure she’s actually okay even if she says she is, trust me she probably won’t be.”

Maggie hums, tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter, briefly wondering if Lore is thinking about the first day Maggie herself went back to school after she came to live with her. Even though it was hardly the same situation, Maggie remembers it sure was a hell of a day.

With her aunt’s advice in the back of her mind, she finally grabs her bag and goes for the door. “I’m off, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Wait, I wanted to ask you something about Thanksgiving.”

Maggie suddenly stops, still facing the door with her hand on the handle. “What about it?”

“Do you, um, want to do anything, in particular, this year?”

Maggie shrugs. “Not really, no. Just like last year and the year before. You and me.”

“Okay Maggie,” Lore says softly. “Best tiramisu in town for dessert it is then.”

Maggie turns around, facing her aunt who’s now smiling at her. Maggie knows what she’s implying but is relieved she’s not pushing it. Maggie understands why Lore asks her the question each year, giving her the opportunity to reach out to her parents on Thanksgiving is thoughtful but useless. Maggie doesn’t want to call them nor is she naive enough to think they want her to.

In all honesty, it makes Maggie more grateful for Lore and love her even more. When she was younger, Lore would always spend Thanksgiving with her and her parents, she would always show up and make sure to spend time with Maggie. She would always tell Maggie how the world was a better place with her in it, and she still does.

“Thanks,” she says before leaving for school and closing the door to what she’s sure is the only home she needs.

Riding up to school and securing her bicycle, Maggie tries to catch a glimpse of Alex and Kara but to no avail, it’s way too crowded. Her eyes dart around the parking lot for a few moments before she heads to her first class. She’s eager to see Alex, even if it’s only from a distance. Maggie wishes she could let Alex know she’s here for her, whenever she needs her, just like she promised her she would be.

Maggie’s morning is going so slowly, probably because Alex occupies the entirety of her thoughts. She could swear that time seems to hold something against her personally. She even gets reprimanded by one of her teachers, asking her if there’s somewhere else she’d rather be. She doesn’t say anything but _with Alex_ is screaming at the back of her mind.

She tries to look out for Alex in between classes but on Mondays they usually hardly see each other and, to her disappointment, that’s still the case. Her last resort is lunch but she learns she has to skip it due to a last minute meeting with her swim coach. Maggie is really starting to think that the world is working against the two of them specifically.

Several times she thinks of sending Alex a quick text but she doesn’t want to ruin things between them by saying the wrong thing and upsetting her. Alex’s friendship means the world to Maggie and she isn’t about to jeopardize that.

To her surprise, Alex beats her to it. As Maggie is trying to concentrate on her coach’s speech, she feels her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Discreetly moving from the middle row to the back of the wall behind her teammates, Maggie answers Alex’s texts. She tries to be upbeat and hopefully make Alex smile or laugh but she can’t help but ask how she is when she stops replying. Luckily from what she gathers, Alex seems fine, _great_ even, which makes her think of what Lore had said to her. Alex could be trying to put up a front that she’s okay. The thought only increases Maggie’s worry.

It’s 2:10pm when Maggie hears a lot of noise in the hallway, outside of her history class. Mrs Waters asks them to stay put so Maggie texts James in an attempt to calm her growing anxiety.

 _Maggie - 2:11pm  
_ Hey, James. What’s happening?

 _James - 2:12pm  
_ Hey, I heard someone say something about someone running into a closet.

Maggie panics at the thought. It doesn’t help much. The three dots appear again quickly.

 _James -2:12pm  
_ I think it’s Kara, she had a panic attack or something. I think Winn is with her, I’m heading there now.

Maggie stares at her phone for a split second, what about Alex? She stands up, grabbing her bag.

“Going somewhere Miss Sawyer?” the teacher asks, even though it’s not really a question.

Maggie purses her lips and clicks her tongue as silently as possible. “Nope,” she replies emphasizing the _p_ and sitting down in her chair again, thinking it’s going to be the longest half hour of her life.

James keeps her posted for a few minutes but then he stops replying. Maggie stays still until the bell rings and she finds herself running out of a class as fast as possible, she has to find Alex and make sure she’s okay.

She walks through the hallways, the classrooms and even the cafeteria before going to the now mostly empty parking lot in search of Alex’s car, which she spots parked near the entrance. Frowning, she thinks of the only other place she could find her.

Maggie hesitates, the library is usually packed with students but on Mondays at this hour it’s closed. The main door is locked so students can’t go in after hours but there’s a back door left unlocked for the cleaning staff who show up a few hours after the school closes, a fact Maggie knows from spending probably too much time in this building, so she enters through there to see if Alex is inside.

However, as soon as she steps into the library, Maggie immediately sense something is wrong. Then she sees her.

Alex is standing in one of the columns of books near the back. She’s staring at a book, her hands tight around the cover. Maggie can’t see what it is but it seems to have triggered her in some way. Alex looks like she is somewhere else entirely.

“Hey Alex, what’s wrong?” Maggie says as she approaches her slowly. She doesn’t want to push her or to get her to talk but she knows how much she had wished a friend was there to listen to her when she desperately needed someone.

When Alex finally looks at her, Maggie knows nothing could’ve prepared her for the look on Alex’s face. Maggie sees the pain in her eyes, a pain she knows all too well, and she wishes now that she had never met her gaze because seeing Alex like this is something she never wants to see again.

***

Maggie’s voice makes her jump, shocking her and making her heart race. Her beautiful, warm and bright eyes are looking at her and Alex can see them becoming softer by the second.

Alex can feel herself trying to say something, anything, but the constant pulse of pain coursing through her body makes it impossible to do anything but hang on to the book in her hand and grab the rack of the bookshelves next to her in an attempt to calm herself down.

Failing, Alex lets out a shaky breath and turns around to face the bookshelf, putting the book back in its place where it belongs. She slowly caresses the spine of the book as her lips start quivering. Feeling Maggie beside her, careful not to invade her personal space, Alex is convinced that Maggie’s presence is what she needed all along. Only the two of them, like her safe place.

“How was your first day back?”

Maggie’s voice is soft. Alex stares at her for a few seconds, registering what Maggie had asked. How was _your_ first day back. Not Kara’s, _hers_.

Alex has waited all day to see Maggie and now that she’s here Alex doesn’t know what to do or what to say. It’s stupid, she only needed to find a book to read to Kara to help her calm down. She didn’t expect to freeze at the sight of one of the books her dad had written, right here in the high school library.

He’s never going to write a book again.

“That bad?” Maggie says, coming closer to her, almost whispering in the softest way.

Alex tries to be strong. She decides to walk away from the book that brought her this sudden anguish in the hope of being able to calm down. As she walks out of the columns of bookshelves she tries to balance herself but she can feel her legs giving in under her weight. She makes it to the closest table and she just sits there, distraught. It’s only when she feels Maggie’s hand on her arm that she realizes tears are threatening to start falling down on her face.

“What happened with Kara?”

Alex looks up at Maggie and the next thing she knows Maggie is standing between her legs, holding her and rocking her. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

Alex feels all the tension leaving her body as though she’d been pushing her pain down all day until this very moment, wherein all vulnerability she let the tears burst forth like water from a dam in Maggie’s arms. She feels Maggie’s hands caressing her back, trying to soothe her pain away.

When she finally takes a breath, Alex instinctively puts one arm around Maggie’s waist and grabs her shirt with the other, resting her head on Maggie’s heart and letting uncontrollable sobs fill the silence of the library.

She doesn’t know how long they stay like that in each other’s embrace but when Alex wipes the tears away from her face, she can still feel Maggie’s chin on her head. Alex briefly wishes that they could stay like this forever.

“Thank you,” is all she says as Maggie drops her arms and takes a step back. She remains close to her as though she is missing the contact too and didn’t want to let go so soon.

“Anytime,” Maggie replies. “You’re not alone.”

Alex notices how soft and slow her voice is as Maggie sits next to her on the table, their shoulders slightly brushing. She appreciates the return of Maggie’s warm body close to hers.  

Alex looks down, playing with her hands and trying to hide her fingers in her sweatshirt like kids do sometimes. “I’m afraid to forget about him. What if I forget about him and nobody remembers him?”

“He’s your dad,” Maggie’s use of the present tense doesn’t go unnoticed by Alex. “He always will be. You won’t forget about him, ever. I promise.”

Alex nods. “I thought I could handle today but I’m a mess,” she says, indicating to herself.

“Yeah, Danvers, look at my shirt. It was my favorite.”

Alex looks at Maggie horrified, only to find Maggie smiling at her with those perfect dimples Alex had seen only two days ago. She thinks she’ll never get tired of Maggie’s smile.

“Jerk,” Alex says, playfully pushing Maggie’s shoulders against her own.

Alex will never remember the exact time it was when she realized that Maggie was the love of her life but it was 2:32pm when she cried her eyes out in her arms and found her best friend.  


**Thursday, November 24th**

Thanksgiving is the one holiday that Lore makes sure she isn’t working each year. It’s a day about family which is an especially sore subject for Maggie. But more than that it is about appreciating what you’re thankful for and Lore always makes sure that Maggie knows that she’s what Lore is most thankful for.

Before Maggie’s parents kicked her out of their home, their whole extended family would get together for Thanksgiving. But when Maggie was basically shunned by the family and Lore took her in, she was given the same treatment. Maggie is forever grateful for what Lore has done for her, she doesn’t want to think about where she would be without her.

Being completely honest, the first Thanksgiving was a bit of a mess. Lore tried really hard to make it a traditional Thanksgiving with the turkey and all the sides but needless to say it didn’t go exactly as planned. It was basically a disaster, well the food aspect anyway. Leading up to it, Maggie was dreading the day but Lore tried so hard to make it special. Even though the turkey was both burnt and undercooked at the same time and she had to use the fire extinguisher not once but twice, spending the time with Lore was exactly what she needed. They ended up just ordering Chinese food and watching TV together all night but it’s still one of her favorite memories.

Each year they try the whole traditional thing (a downsized version since it’s just the two of them) and they’ve been getting better at it. The spend the morning cooking together and enjoying their time together.

Throughout the day, more often than not, Maggie finds her thoughts drifting to Alex. Maggie knows what it’s like to not have your family and the people you love the most around you on a day like today, and it’s not a good feeling.

“I’d say this is the best Thanksgiving meal we’ve ever done, don’t you think?” Lore asks as they sit at their two-person dining table that’s topped with a small feast.

“Definitely. We didn’t even burn anything. That’s a new best.”

“Third time’s the charm.”

“Yeah,” Maggie says, her thoughts going back to Alex again.

Lore watches as Maggie slowly makes her way through the meal. She can see that something is getting Maggie down. This day isn’t the best for her any year, but it seems like there’s something more is going on in that mind of hers. She’s not being rude. She’s still participating in the conversation and trying to have a good time together, but something is bothering her. Lore hasn’t basically raised this girl during the toughest years of her life to not know when something is wrong.

“What’s going on, Maggie?”

“Nothing,” Maggie says, looking up and giving Lore a weak smile, sitting up a bit straighter.

Lore takes a guess at what it could be. “Is it because you’ll be at college next year? Are you worried you might not be able to come back?”

Maggie looks up at her a bit surprised like she hadn’t really thought of it before. “I’m going to come back. I’m not going to have you be alone on Thanksgiving. It’s my fault you can’t go back to them in the first place, I don’t want you to be alone because of me.”

“None of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong.”

“I know that. It just doesn’t feel like that sometimes.”

Lore sighs to herself. These past few years have been, without a doubt, the best of her life. Having Maggie come into her life has been a blessing but it definitely hasn’t been easy. She was absolutely heartbroken at what her brother and sister-in-law did to her niece and she vowed to try her hardest to protect her and give her the best years she could. She’s never going to be able to completely take away the pain of what happened but she doesn’t want it to frame the rest of Maggie’s life.

Lore gives her a soft smile. “I’m going to be fine, I assure you. We’re still going to talk as often as we can.  But I am going to miss you, all the time,” Lore says, promising herself not to get emotional. “After all, where else am I going to get someone to make sure I don’t accidentally burn my house down or poison myself?”

The comment makes Maggie smile and Lore feels relieved. As long as she can she Maggie smile, Lore’s happy.

“You could go on a date sometime, you know. It’s been a while,” Maggie says with a mischievous grin.

“Hey! I’ve gone on dates.”

“Not in Midvale you haven’t.”

Lore playfully narrows her eyes at Maggie in warning.

“Well, you could always invite your work friends over,” Maggie continues “I’m sure they’d be able to make sure you aren’t endangering yourself and the world around you.”

“Yes, but they think I’m a functioning human being so this would ruin my reputation.”

“You wouldn’t want to be known among the other nurses as the cooking novice, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

Maggie smiles at their banter but it dissipates sooner than Lore would’ve expected which means something is still wrong. Maggie looks away, bringing her hands together in front of her. This is exactly what Maggie gets like when she wants to say something so Lore just waits.

“That’s um- that’s not what I was thinking about actually. I’m worried about Alex.”

Alex. Of course it’s about Alex. Lore rarely goes a day without hearing that name. Sadly, this month her name has been associated more with sadness and worry than the usual joy she brings Maggie.

“I think today is going to be hard for her, being without her dad and all.”

Maggie’s ability for empathy and concern for others are some of the qualities Lore has always admired the most in Maggie. When she cares about people she _really_ cares about them. That’s probably why Maggie hasn’t really let herself care about anyone other than Lore in the last few years after what happened with her parents. The friendships she’s been making here though have been going really well from what Lore can tell. Maggie’s starting to let other people into her life and Lore is really proud of her.

“Yeah, it will be hard. Over time it’ll get easier for her but she’s never going to stop missing him.”

“I should talk to her.”

“You should. I’m sure she’d love to hear from you. I can tell how much she appreciates you.”

Maggie feels herself gets shy at the statement which makes Lore smile. Alex is going to be really good for Maggie, she can tell.

***

Alex’s day has been, as she expected, horrible.

Eliza tried, which was honestly a surprise to both her and Kara. After weeks of hiding away and working nonstop, she must’ve spared a thought for her children who lost their father and wanted to try and make the day somewhat bearable.

Winn came over just like he did last year and was put to work as well. His foster parents go back to their family for the day and don’t bring their foster kids with them because, in their eyes, they’re not really family. Each of the kids does their own thing, spending time with biological family or other friends. So Winn comes to spend the day with them, which they all love. It’s not exactly an easy day for him either, being without his own parents.

Her mother bought a turkey and got them all in the kitchen preparing food with the parade on the TV in the background. Soon enough though, the atmosphere in the kitchen starts to get heated. Alex isn’t doing things perfectly, she isn’t making sure that Kara is doing what she should be and they all become overwhelmed until her mom gives up and ends up locking herself in her room.

Now the three of them are sat on the couch, watching the parade in silence.

Alex is angry and upset; that her dad isn’t here to make everything better, that her mother is making it feel like she’s lost both parents, that she isn’t doing enough to make today better for Kara, and Winn too. She can’t bring herself to do anything but sit on the other side of the couch, trying not to cry.

The silence feels deafening. The noise from the parade doesn’t even register as the silence seems to take over everything else.

Winn from the other end of the couch suddenly stands, clapping his hands together to get her and Kara’s attention.  

“We’re gonna go for a walk,” he says like it’s non-negotiable.

After a moment Kara stands up as well. Alex looks at her for the first time since they sat down and she looks just as upset as Alex is.

“Yes. This is a good idea,” Kara says, looking at Alex like she really needs this.

Alex could honestly do with getting out of this house right now and escaping this atmosphere. And if it’s going to make Kara and Winn feel better, she’ll do it.

She gives them a weak smile, all she can muster, and stands up to join them.

Kara puts her arm around Alex’s shoulders, walking with her to the front door with Winn leading them. “It’ll be okay,” Kara whispers to her. Alex doesn’t know if that’s about just the walk or everything else but either way she needs it.

“It will be,” she says back so Kara knows it just as much as she does.

***

The three of them walk down to the beach then make their way through the streets of their town until they get to an empty kid’s playground. Of course, it’s empty, everyone is inside spending quality time with their family like Alex wishes she could be doing.

Kara and Winn go straight to the swings (not before Alex gives Kara a look that tells her to go easy as to not break anything) while Alex takes a seat near them on one of the steps leading up to the slide. She watches them have fun, glad that’s there’s some enjoyment coming out of the day, for them at least. It’s more than she expected.

About ten minutes later, Alex’s phone starts ringing. She takes it out of the back pocket of her jeans and sees Maggie’s name accompanied by the photo of her and Maggie that James took on Halloween which Alex uses as Maggie’s display photo. Alex crinkles her eyebrows in confusion but smiles at the photo and the fact that Maggie is calling her nonetheless.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Alex,” Maggie says through the phone.

“Hey, Maggie. Is everything okay?”

“I hope so. I-I just wanted to ask you how your day is going? If you’re okay?”

Alex is always slightly overwhelmed when Maggie asks her how she is because she knows that Maggie really cares about the answer, about knowing the whole truth. With her, there’s no need to cover up to make it out like she has everything under control or even answers with how Kara is doing instead because that’s really what people want to know. She wants to know how Alex is, the good and the bad, and Alex is always compelled to tell her the truth. If their moment in the library is any indication, they are allowed to be completely open and honest with each other. At least she hopes Maggie knows she can be with her as well.

Alex stands up, walking a few yards away so Winn and Kara won’t be able to hear her.

“It’s been a disaster,” she pauses, struggling to know what to say. “I miss him so much and I didn’t do enough to make it okay without him for Kara and mom. I should’ve done better.”

“Alex, that’s not your responsibility. I’m sorry, the first day like this without him was never going to be as good as it was when he was here. You deserve to still have him here with you and Kara and your mom. But the person you should be worried about the most is yourself.”

Even though Alex knows that’s how it should be, it goes against everything that’s been told in the past few years.

“I can’t do that,” Alex sighs into the phone, feeling herself becoming on the verge of tears but trying her hardest not to let them fall.

“Okay, well then I’ll worry about you the most. To make up for it.”

Yep, the tears start to fall. How did she get this lucky to meet this person?

“Can I see you?” Alex blurts out before she can stop herself. She immediately follows it up with, “sorry, you’re with your aunt. Don’t worry, I shouldn’t have said-“

“I want to see you too.”

Alex feels her heart speed up at the words.

“I’m at East Hills Park with Winn and Kara, do you know where that is? Or we could meet somewhere else?”

“I know where it is. But, um, since Kara and Winn are with you, do you mind if James comes? After the twins go to bed in a few hours he was going to come over but he might like to see everybody. Only if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, totally. They’d be happy to see him.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon?”

“See you soon,” Alex says, before hanging up. She’s now the calmest she’s felt all day.

***

The sun is just starting to set by the time Maggie and James arrive. The way the orange of the sun shines on Maggie makes her glow. It reminds Alex of the shirt Maggie borrowed while she was at her house. It was always going to be more perfect for Maggie than it would ever be for Alex.

“James is here!” Kara whisper-yells.

“I told you he was coming,” Alex says, confused.

“And now he’s here!”

Alex and Winn share a look they’ve shared many times over Kara which turns into a smile like it always does.

“Hey guys,” James calls out to the three of them as he gets closer. “Hi Kara,” he adds as though she wasn’t standing with them when he said it the first time.

He throws the football he brought with him to Winn which he catches right as it hits him in the stomach with a thud. “Wanna play?” James asks.

Kara’s excited “yes!” overshadows Winn’s hesitant “sure” but they all move out to some more open space leaving just Maggie and Alex.

“Hi,” Maggie says with a soft smile that puts Alex immediately at ease.

“Hi,” Alex says, mirroring Maggie’s smile.

Alex goes over to the now abandoned swings and sits on one while Maggie on the one next to her, both slowly swinging in place.

Alex doesn’t really know what to say. She let herself say whatever she wanted on the phone but the openness feels heavier now. Instead, she watches her feet play with the sand beneath them.

A minute or so later, Maggie begins to talk.

“It’s really hard to not have the people you love the most around you on days like today; Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays. Each time I wish I could see my parents again but I know I can’t,” Alex turns to look at Maggie but she’s looking out at James, Winn and Kara playing catch. It hadn’t even occurred to Alex that Maggie would be experiencing something similar to her today. She doesn’t know exactly what happened between Maggie and her parents but it obviously still weighs on her. Alex hopes one day that Maggie will want to tell her so Alex can be there for her but for now, she’ll stay only knowing what Maggie wants her to.

“At least I know that one day in the future I might see them again and that they’re okay. I don’t know exactly what you’re going through but I have a good idea. It doesn’t get better but it does get easier to handle in time. As long as you keep thinking about him he’ll never be completely gone. I know that doesn’t really help b-”

“No, it does. Thank you,” Alex says, making Maggie look up at her for the first time since she started talking. Alex swings herself to the right so she can bump shoulders with Maggie, making her smile which is soon becoming one of Alex’s favorite things.

“I wish we both had those people with us,” Alex adds, making sure Maggie knows she really listened to what she was saying about herself.

“Me too, Danvers,” Maggie replies.

They just look at each other for a few moments, sharing the comfort of having the other here with them.

The sound of James catching the ball with an _oof_ regretfully draws their attention away from each other. James looks surprised but impressed with the power behind Kara’s throw while Kara looks slightly worried. Kara looks over at Alex but she just shrugs it off, Kara having a good arm isn’t too suspicious. Plus, if it was impressive to James maybe it might help these two finally get their act together and do something about their feelings.

Alex and Maggie get up and join in with the other three. Alex realizes that each of them is missing someone today. Kara doesn’t have her family and now she doesn’t have Jeremiah either. Winn doesn’t have his parents and his foster family don’t care about him. James lost his father. It warms her heart they can all find comfort in each other.

“It’s starting to get dark,” James says about half an hour later. Alex hadn’t really noticed, she was enjoying her time with the others too much to pay attention.  

The darkness paired with the cold doesn’t exactly make the most inviting place to stay but none of them wants to part each other.

“We could go back to my place? If you guys want?” Maggie asks nervously. “I’m having fun and my aunt wouldn’t mind. In fact, she keeps saying she’d want to meet you guys,” she says.

“I don’t want to go back to my place,” Alex says, both because she doesn’t want to leave her friends and because she doesn’t want to see her mother again anytime soon. “I’d love to meet your aunt properly and see your place,” she says straight to Maggie, making her smile.

“Yeah I’m up for it,” James says.

“Me too,” Kara follows.

“Me three,” Winn adds.

“Cool,” Maggie says, still clearly a bit nervous. “I should warn you though she did make a tiramisu that she’s probably going to get you guys to try it and tell her what you think. I apologize in advance.”

“That sounds great!” Kara says excitedly.

Maggie looks at her sceptically and Alex laughs to herself. She’s heard enough about Maggie’s aunt’s unpredictable cooking to know this might not end well. To be fair if it’s food Kara is probably going to enjoy it no matter what.

***

Letting people into her home, and into her life in general, isn’t something that comes naturally to Maggie. Before she left to meet up with the others though Lore had assured her that if the opportunity arose, they could always come back to their house. Maggie really likes these people and they have all let her into their lives. She’s babysat the twins for James, she’s spent hours talking video games with Winn, she bought Kara a candy bar once which automatically makes you one of her favorite people and her and Alex have definitely got much closer the last few weeks. If these friendships are going to work she needs to let them in too. She wants to. Now seems as good of a time as any.

For the last few hours, they’ve been playing the few board games and card games Maggie and Lore own. Lore did end up bringing out her tiramisu for all of them to try and thankfully Maggie doesn’t think any of them will have to be out sick from school on Monday because of it. Honestly, it was pretty good, Lore is really improving. Maybe she’ll be fine without her after all (she hopes anyway). Kara definitely seemed to enjoy it since she had double what everyone else had. Lore even wrapped up some for her to take home which Maggie would be surprised to see last that long.

Even though they all promised it was fine for her to stay, Lore spends most of the night in her room reading, with her insisting that Maggie should spend some time with just her friends.

“Maggie,” Alex says, once they finish a round of _Uno_. “Do you have a charger I could borrow? I don’t want my phone to die in case my mom calls.”

“Yeah, of course. You can use the one in my room. It’s plugged into the wall near my bedside table, you can bring it out and charge it in the kitchen so you don’t miss anything if you want.”

“Okay, thanks,” Alex says, smiling at her and getting up to walk down the hall where Maggie indicates her room is.

The four of them get through a whole nother round of _Uno_ and Alex still hasn’t reemerged from Maggie’s room. Curious and slightly worried, Maggie tells the other three to leave her out of the next round and she goes to find out what happened.

When she gets to her open door she finds Alex looking through the various piles of books she has sitting around her room. Maggie isn’t exactly a neat person. She leaves books in piles on basically any surface in her room that has some space and a pen is probably always an arms length away if ever she needs it. But if you asked her where something was she’d know exactly where to find it. To her, it’s an organised chaos but to anyone else, it would just be a confusing mess.

Maggie leans against the door frame, watching as Alex picks out a book from one of the shelves around her room. It’s one of the books that Lore first gave her when she moved in so it’s really important to her.

“I know it’s a bit of a mess, okay more than a bit, but I didn’t expect you to get lost in here.”

“Maggie, I’m so sorry. I-I just got distracted. You have so many books, I got caught up. Sorry I shouldn’t have been snooping.”

“Alex it’s fine, honestly. It’s a pretty impressive collection if I do say so myself,” Maggie says, making Alex smile.

“You definitely have more than me that’s for sure.”

“No way. It just looks like that because they’re not organised by genre and then alphabetical order like some other nerd I know,” Maggie smirks at her.

“Watch it, Sawyer,” Alex replies, trying to sound tough but Maggie just thinks it’s cute.

“Hey, I didn’t name names. If you relate to it that’s not on me,” she says, holding her hands up in innocence.

Alex just looks at her with narrowed eyes of annoyance as well as pursed lips trying to hide a smile.

“Honestly, it could do with some organisation. Maybe not quite Alex-level organisation but it definitely could be neater.”

“I’ll say.”

“Hey!”

“It was my turn to make fun of you.”

Maggie laughs. “Okay fair.”

Alex flicks through the copy of _The Price of Salt_ in her hands. Maggie has read it probably about twenty times by now so it’s a bit rough around the edges.

“You got your money’s worth from this one,” Alex says as she admires it.

“Yeah, it’s kind of special, that one,” Maggie shyly says.

“How so?”

“Well, um, Lore gave it to me when I first moved in with her. It meant a lot at the time. Still does.”

Alex smiles at her. “That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, she’s amazing.”

“I can tell. You two seem really close. She’s funny too, I swear that’s where you get your sense of humor from.”

“You think?”

“Totally.”

“Maybe, yeah.” Maggie had never really thought about it before.

“Are you two coming back or what?” Winn’s voice calls from the living room.

“We should probably go back,” Alex says with what sounds like a hint of disappointment, placing the book back in its pile.

“Yeah, probably,” Maggie agrees.

She turns around, walking towards the hall with Alex following behind her.

Maggie turns back to Alex, “the charger?”

“Oh!” Alex says, her eyes going wide. Maggie laughs at the fact that she had completely forgotten the reason she came in here just because of some books. She really is a nerd.

Once Alex unplugs the charger from the wall, Maggie turns back to continue walking back to join the others when she feels Alex’s hand on her arm turning Maggie back to face her.

Alex takes a deep breath in before she speaks. “I just wanted to say that today turned out much better than I thought it would, thanks to you.”

“Same here,” Maggie says, smiling back at her.

“Thank you, for all you’ve done for me lately. I don’t know how I would’ve got through it without you.”

“Alex, I’m just happy I could be there for you, that I could help you. And I will. Anytime.”

“That counts for you too. Really,” Alex says seriously so Maggie knows she means it.

Alex means a lot to her and at this point, Maggie would do just about anything to make sure she’s happy. It’s been a long time since she heard that sentiment back from anyone except Lore. It’s a bit overwhelming but she’s been filled with just a sense of calmness and security like she’s never felt with a friend before.

That’s the first time Maggie realizes that Alex is going to be really important to her, not knowing just yet that she’ll be the most important person she’ll ever meet.

 

**Monday, November 28th**

Grunting loudly as she massages her temples after another long day at school, Maggie decides it’s as good a time as any to take a detour. Maggie lazily shoulders open the door of the library as she walks in and is stopped in her tracks, as if a somersault has just brought her back to life. That’s how her body and mind react when she sees Alex for the first time today.

(Today. And pretty much every day for the rest of her life.)

Maggie has seen beautiful girls before, but not one has ever taken her breath away so quickly and so often as Alex does, it feels like she’s being knocked over. Sometimes when it happens, Maggie doesn’t even notice until she has to breathe properly again.

In September when it happened for the first time in this very library, it had been intense and since then it never really stopped. If anything it became more and more consuming. Maybe it was simply the shock of seeing another person here; evidently loving the place as much as she does.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was because Alex was the most beautiful girl Maggie has ever seen.

She watches as Alex picks up a book from the bookshelf, standing right where she had comforted her best friend last week. Maggie had never seen Alex so vulnerable which only increased her need to protect and care for her in a way she’s never felt for anyone before.

With everyone else, Maggie is guarded to some extent. Sure James is a good friend, one of her best actually, and she loves spending time with him and working with him. His friendship is not something she takes lightly, not when three years ago she never thought she would be able to trust someone again after being rejected, abandoned and hated for who she is. Maggie could never take James for granted because he genuinely cares about her.

But with Alex, it’s entirely different.

Maggie watches as Alex drops the book she’s holding on the table where she’s sitting, not at all interested in it. Maggie frowns at that, it’s not really an Alex-like attitude.

She doesn’t really intend to (she only went to the library because she’s had a few books in her bag since last week and wanted to check them back in before Lore receives a letter and a fine for them) but she observes Alex from the front desk, and she’s beautiful.

Maggie leans instinctively against it, crossing her arms, waiting for the librarian to finish scanning her books. Maggie’s not sure what’s happening exactly but the crinkle between Alex’s eyes (that Maggie’s grown quite fond of over the last few months) suggests she is bothered by something.

Maggie wonders when she started noticing things about Alex that allow her to know how she feels or what she’s thinking without even talking to her. Just like how she knows when James is about to tease her, she knows when Alex is excited, lonely, sad, nervous or annoyed because they know each other that well and spend so much time together.

But again, with Alex, it feels different.

Her laugh is infectious as much as her tears are heartbreaking. Her smile could light up an entire room in the dark and her hazel eyes are mesmerizing. Maggie knows for sure that she would go to great lengths to keep making her laugh or stop her from crying.

Shaking her thoughts away (as if Maggie ever could completely), she watches Alex nervously rearranging her stuff on the table, tapping her pen quickly on the open history book in front of her and balancing her right foot on her crossed legs under the table. She darts her eyes to the room, exhaling.

It takes a moment but Maggie finally comes to the realization of what Alex is doing.

Alex is waiting for someone, probably Lucy or Kara.  

Maggie decides to leave it be, definitely not ready to face Alex while her own emotions are all over the place. She wants to leave, she’s ordering her legs to move, to get out of there, but when she's near Alex it feels like there’s a gravitational pull and she can't help but spin into orbit. Maggie knows better than to call this a friendship but she can’t bring herself to call it anything else because she knows too much about the consequences of those feelings.  

All Maggie can do is hope for the best when Alex finally spots her and shyly waves at her with a smile on her face.

Maggie smiles right back at her and moves quickly from against the front desk “Hey, Danvers.”

Alex frowns. “Hey, stranger. How long have you been there?”

Maggie clears her throat, running a hand through her hair. “Not long.”

Maggie tries to hide her nervousness as much as she can, fearing that what she’s starting to really feel for Alex shows as plain as the nose on her face. She definitely doesn’t want that. But Alex is worth hiding every feeling as long as she can remain the friend she promised her she would be.

“Are you staying? I kept this seat for you.”

 _Oh._ Alex was waiting for her. Purposely waiting for Maggie to show up at the library. Not Lucy or Kara, but Maggie.

If she’s honest, Maggie knew the awkward, lonely, caring and selfless Alex Danvers would bring her walls down eventually, she just didn’t expect it to happen so soon and for such a trifling reason, especially after all they've been through over the last few months. The bike accident, Jeremiah's death and all the grief that came with it. All that and the moments between them that came from it are so much bigger than saving Maggie a seat. But this feels lasting, like they don't need the tragedies to be there for each other but will be no matter what.

“You did?” Maggie asks incredulously.

She’s not supposed to feel overwhelmed by such a common thing as a friend saving a seat for her in the eventuality of her swinging by the library, but she does. Maggie’s mind is whirling, coming up with so many words to describe what Alex is doing for her, from “kind” to “considerate” and all in between that reminds her that not in a million years did she expect to be touched by this as much as she is.

“Yeah. You texted this morning you might drop by so I- yeah I did.”

 _Might._ Not will. Jesus, Danvers.

What is surely a minor gesture for Alex but a huge one for Maggie makes her more emotional than she expected it to. Thanks to Lore, she knew it would get easier with time, that eventually the hole her father left in her heart would slowly be replaced by happier memories from happier events in her life. Big ones, maybe, if she was lucky enough.

But Maggie never thought that such a big hole could be filled with things so small like someone waiting for her to be there, to show up. She just didn’t think she would be able to start to heal from those wounds so soon. She had always thought it would take much longer for her to recover. But here’s Alex Danvers, helping put back together what was broken in a way Maggie could never have imagined.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, squinting her eyes.

“Uh? Um yeah, a bit tired I guess,” Maggie sighs and smiles softly. “I wish I could stay but I’m already kind of late for practice. I was just bringing some books back.”

“Okay,” still tapping her pen. “Text me when you’re done?”

“Gonna miss me, Danvers?” Maggie asks jokingly, tilting her head to the side and Alex scoffs.

“You wish.”

“Sure, needy.”

“Stop it,” Alex hits Maggie’s arm playfully.

“Still gonna text you when I get home,” Maggie confirms and she could swear she sees almost all the tension in Alex’s shoulders release. Maggie turns on her heels to walk away.

“You do that,” Alex replies hastily, a grin on her face that Maggie sadly doesn’t catch.

As soon as Maggie is certain Alex can’t see her anymore, she exhales slowly. Reaching the exit she can’t help but look at her one last time. Maggie keeps her eyes fixed on Alex a little while longer before heading out.

Yes, with Alex it’s definitely different, just like a somersault.

If only either of them knew Alex felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as we loved writing it. In December, Maggie's feelings will be sorely tested especially since Alex can't seem to stop inviting her over for sleepovers. 
> 
> Come talk to us and let us know what you thought about this chapter:  
> erin on twitter @thirteenyazmin or tumblr @ginalinettii  
> maeva on twitter @selflessmaggie or tumblr @wlwanissa
> 
> Comments, feedback and kudos are really appreciated.


	4. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie deals with her growing feelings for Alex as they become even closer while Alex still grapples with the loss of her father with Maggie's support. Things start heating up between James and Kara.

**Saturday, December 3rd**

Alex is drawn out of her calculus homework by her phone vibrating on her desk next to her textbook. The stress crinkle between her eyebrows immediately softens when she sees Maggie’s name on the screen.

 _Maggie - 3:04pm_  
Danvers it’s about time you took a break so we’re going out. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Wear something nice. Well, nicer than pajamas.

Alex’s first reaction (apart from feeling completely called out by Maggie knowing she’d still be in her pajamas) is excitement at the idea of spending time with Maggie. It’s not even a rare occurrence anymore. She sees her every day at school, whether in class or at lunch. They’re always texting each other and sometimes Maggie comes over to study after school or on the weekends. With all of that though, she still gets excited at the concept of getting to see Maggie. Part of her still seems to get nervous like she did when they first started hanging out but she dismisses it.

Then she realizes what taking the afternoon off will mean and her excitement turns to stress. She already has to study for a test on Friday and has housework she’s been falling behind on as well as trying to meal prep for the week. Her mother still isn’t around very much, spending more time at work than she ever used to and spending her time at home in her room or her office. Alex is worried about her but she’s struggling to cope with everything falling to her. She can’t help but think this isn’t right, she shouldn’t have this responsibility on her. But it’s not like that’s an unusual feeling.

 _Alex - 3:08pm_  
I have a lot I need to do Maggie I don’t know if I can.

She doesn’t want to say no. Not only because Maggie seems to have planned something but also because she never wants to say no to spending time with Maggie, especially when it’s just the two of them.

 _Maggie - 3:09pm_  
You also need to take a break. I promise it’ll be worth it. Trust me.

So Alex does.

***

Alex drives them according to Maggie’s direction and they end up at an arcade.

“Ready?” Maggie asks, already unbuckling herself once Alex has parked.

“I can’t be ready for what I don’t know,” Alex replies, looking at her sceptically.

“Sure you can. What do you call every pop quiz you’ve ever aced?”

“But I do expect those at some point,” Alex says in her defence.

Maggie rolls her eyes but smiles all the same.

“Come on, nerd,” Maggie says, getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance, not even waiting for Alex to catch up.

Alex rushes to get out of the car and catch up to her. Mysterious Maggie is exciting.

Alex has vague memories of coming here with her dad when she was little but the place has changed so much since then that she doesn’t focus on it. Right now she wants to focus on Maggie.

There are arcade games lining all the walls with Christmas lights and decorations hanging from the ceiling and Christmas music playing in the background. The place is pretty crowded but she’s not surprised, it is a Saturday after all. It takes her a second to find Maggie amongst all the other teenagers.

When she catches up to her, Maggie takes Alex’s hand to guide her through all the people towards the back. The feeling of Maggie’s hand intertwined with hers is strange. She’s never felt anything like it before but despite that, she holds on tighter.

As she’s trying to not trip over her feet, her legs now suddenly weak, Maggie starts talking like her breath hasn’t been completely taken away like Alex’s has. Maggie’s voice is the only thing that Alex hears in all the commotion.

“So I thought since we’re both competitive at our own thing, there had to be something neutral where we could really compete against each other.”

Alex stops staring at their hands to look up at Maggie who’s now stopped.

“Voilà,” Maggie says, dropping Alex’s hand to motion to the pool table behind her.

Alex immediately misses the contact and puts her hand in her pocket, the cold air feeling like too much after the comforting warmth of Maggie.

Maggie’s smile starts to fade and Alex realizes she hasn’t responded.

“Clever idea, Sawyer,” Alex says, walking around Maggie to get closer to the pool table while trying to act as normal as possible even though she doesn’t know what she’s feeling or why. “Sounds like the perfect opportunity for me to show you that I’m clearly superior.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it, Danvers. I have some skills up my sleeve,” Maggie turns to face Alex. “You shouldn’t underestimate me.”

“Back at you.”

***

Alex leans over the table, her pool stick aiming at the black 8 ball at the corner pocket. It’s an easy shot and she gets it in perfectly.

Unable, and not really wanting, to hide the smug smile on her face she looks up to Maggie who’s leaning with her hands on the edge of the pool table across from her. She has her eyes narrowed and her head tilted to the side, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

“I think congratulations are in order, don’t you?” Alex says.

Maggie sighs. “Congratulations,” she says with a hint of reluctance. “But just so you know, I was going easy on you.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

Maggie takes her phone out of her back pocket and checks the home screen.

“I challenge you to a rematch, Alex Danvers.”

“Oh, is this where the actual competition begins?”

“Sure is.”

“So, let’s see if I have this right. You aren’t going to go easy on me this time,” Alex puts that part in air quotes. “Which means whoever wins here is truly the superior one.”

Maggie laughs. “Okay, Danvers. I see what you’re getting at,” Maggie says, coming around the table to stand right in front of Alex. “You’re on.”

***

Once Alex sinks the 8 ball for the second time, she turns around to face Maggie, blowing the top of the pool cue like a gun to really show off.

Maggie sighs and gives Alex a defeated smile. “That settles it. You’re the better pool player.”

“I did tell you.”

“You did. I’m impressed.”

“Really?” Alex says, a little surprised. It was mostly just luck or natural hand-eye coordination, she didn’t really expect her skills to live up to her bravado.

“Yeah, really. You’re good. I, on the other hand, clearly picked the wrong game to go up against you in.”

“I don’t know, seemed like a pretty good choice to me.”

“Well, of course, you’re going to say that.”

It’s now much later in the day and Alex is starting to get anxious just thinking about all the work that she still has to do at home. She hates that spending time with Maggie is just going to end up leaving her more stressed. Being with Maggie always manages to give her a sense of calm in the usual chaos that is her life, especially during the last month. Alex hates leaving her.

Maggie takes her phone out again to check it. Alex has noticed her doing that fairly often since they arrived. Basically, every time that it was Alex’s turn, Maggie would quickly check her phone before watching Alex take her shot. Maybe she has somewhere she should be too.

Maggie looks around the arcade. Now that it’s later in the evening most of the kids have cleared out.

“How about we try another game? See for how long your superiority reigns,” Maggie says, starting to walk away in search of their next potential match up.

Alex hesitates. She’s still very aware of what she has left to do at home and she can’t help but feel guilty that she’s spending time on herself and taking a break when she probably doesn’t deserve it (even though Maggie clearly thinks she does).

Alex bites her lip in unsure reluctance. Maggie takes a step closer to her.

“This is a good thing,” Maggie says. “I promise.”

She looks up at Maggie. She knows that Maggie isn’t the type of person to not understand what this time off means for Alex and how stressed she’s been. Even if Alex gets behind on her work she knows that Maggie will help her catch up, in whatever form that takes, because that’s the kind of person she is. So Alex decides to stick to her original promise of trusting Maggie, how could she not.

They spend the next hour or so going around to each of the games, alternating between Alex’s and Maggie’s spare coins, until they run out. Maggie especially dominates in the shooting games but other than that they don’t keep track and just get swept up in having fun with each other.

After they finish a round of basketball hoops, Maggie checks her phone for the millionth time but this time whatever is on the screen makes her break out into a huge smile.

“What do you say we go back to your place for a bit?” Maggie asks, still smiling and Alex is instantly curious as to how these two events are connected.

“Sure,” Alex says, smiling back.

Alex drives them back to her place and to her surprise finds James’ car sitting out the front of her house.

“What’s James doing here?” Alex asks, more to herself than to Maggie but Alex looks at her in confusion anyway.

“Hmm,” Maggie animatedly hums. “I’m not sure.”

Maggie’s voice is high pitched and she’s clearly biting her cheek in a failed attempt not to smile.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Maggie sighs. “I know, just go with it.”

“Seriously though, what’s happening?”

“One way to find out, Danvers.”

Alex rolls her eyes playfully. She’s not one for surprises usually but Maggie seems really set, and even a bit excited, on keeping this one a mystery so Alex lets up on the questioning.

Maggie gets out of the car with Alex not far behind.

When Alex walks through the door, the first thing that she notices is the smell. It’s like someone’s been cooking. Then she starts to worry that Kara tried to cook, knowing how easily that could end in disaster. Or even worse, she used her powers to cook in front of James. But she reminds herself that Kara knows better than to do that.

Next, she notices that the living room is definitely neater than it was when she left. As Alex walks through the house she looks around at each room. Each no longer with laundry lying in random places and they all look newly cleaned and swept. All the funeral programs they had left over as well as all the ‘sorry for your loss’ cards they’ve been sent from various friends and family that none of them wanted to have to organise have been moved from the coffee table.

She gets to the dining room and there are six place settings and an abundance of food in the center of the table. Standing around are James, Winn, Lucy and Kara, halting their conversation as Alex and Maggie walk in.

“Okay, I really have to know what this is about now,” Alex says, even though she thinks she’s figured it out but she’s still finding it hard to believe.

“You’ve been so stressed lately,” Kara starts, taking a step towards Alex. “I know I haven’t been the best at helping you as much as I should and I’m sorry. And mom being barely around doesn’t help. I wanted to make it up to you.”

“We all thought we’d pitch in and help. Do something nice for you,” Winn adds. “It was Maggie’s idea.”

Alex turns around to Maggie who’s still standing next to her.

“You did this?”

“Well technically I got out of doing any of the hard labor,” Maggie says, trying to sound nonchalant. “But I suggested it, yeah,” she adds, definitely sounding more nervous.

“Maggie I…” Alex doesn’t even know what to say. This is just another sweet Maggie gesture to add to the already long list of sweet Maggie gestures and she still doesn’t know how she got so lucky. She also doesn’t know why Maggie treats her as good as she does but she knows that she wants to make Maggie feel just as special as she makes her feel. “Thank you.”

“All of you,” Alex adds after a beat, turning to the rest of them.

“Anytime,” Maggie says.

“Well, are we gonna eat before all of this gets cold or what?” Lucy says, breaking the silence.

“Yes!” an eager Kara agrees, making the rest of them laugh and sit down.

“So what exactly did you guys do?” Alex asks.

“We basically just cleaned,” James says. “Did some laundry. A lot of cooking that should last you guys a while. Kara helped us come with an action plan a few days ago,” he says, looking fondly over at Kara who returns his gaze.

“I’m surprised you were even able to keep this from me, to be honest,” Alex says to Kara. She is usually a terrible secret keeper. It’s like there’s only a certain amount of room in her brain for secrets and all the space is taken by the big alien one.

They finish the rest of their dinner, enjoying each others company. At the end of the night, Alex finds that all the worries she had this morning are just not that important anymore, thanks to Maggie. Yet again.

 

**Friday, December 9th**

A few days ago Alex had invited Maggie over for an afternoon chemistry study session at the Danvers but that went out the window as soon as Kara invited herself to the dinner table.

For once though, Maggie doesn’t mind. Even though she always prefers spending time alone with Alex, since she realized that there might be more to her than just a friend, for lack of a better word, she’s been actively trying to push her feelings away. In all honesty, seeing Alex practically every day now doesn’t help much in that department.

So when Kara butts in, Maggie doesn’t feel like she’s intruding, quite the contrary, it feels almost like a relief. Maggie doesn’t avoid being alone with Alex, not exactly. She doesn’t want to shut her out, it wouldn’t be fair to either of them, but when the occasion of having someone else around presents itself, Maggie embraces the distraction.

With Kara acting like a safeguard of some sort in her corner, Maggie can try to keep her feelings at bay. She really tries to focus on her homework and not the warm feeling she gets when Alex smiles, laughs, rolls her eyes or simply concentrates, bringing out her adorable crinkle.

She’s failing miserably of course, but she’s trying. Sometimes she foolishly convinces herself that eventually those feelings might fade away if she tries hard enough but realistically that isn’t very likely. She has to remind herself that her friendship with Alex is far more important than anything that might be going on with her. She’s already learned that lesson the hard way and the last thing Maggie wants is another Eliza situation on her hands. She’s not looking for more heartbreak, she feels like she’s already had enough for decades to come.

Which brings her to this very moment where managing those feelings might get a lot more difficult than Maggie anticipated.

“It’s almost dinner time,” Kara says, looking at her watch and closing her book. “Maggie you wanna stay? We could have dinner and then a sleepover! Oh, Alex say yes I’ve always wanted to have one,” Kara asks excitedly. “I could ask Winn to come too.”

Maggie didn’t expect this turn of events. A sleepover is not how she thought her night was going to go. She’s never even discussed this with Lore. Maggie never had friendships strong enough to be invited to stay over so the question simply never popped up. It didn’t even cross either of their minds. So Maggie shoots her head up in anticipation of Alex’s reaction.

“Kara!” Alex says between her teeth after a few seconds. Her jaw is clenched and Maggie gets the feeling that Alex is not enthusiastic at the mere idea of a sleepover either. “You can’t just ask people to sleep over out of the blue like that. Or without asking mom first. Or me for that matter. Besides Winn is always sleeping here.”

“It's not ‘people’,” Kara uses air quotes, rolling her eyes harder than ever making Maggie silently chuckle. “It's Maggie,” she continues matter-of-factly.

“I’m people.”

“See! She’s people,” Alex replies but shakes her head suddenly realizing what she’s just said. “Wait no, you’re not people. Of course, you’re not. I mean you and I are-” Alex exhales and closes her eyes for a second. “If you wanna stay I don’t mind. At all,” she adds emphasizing the last two words and Maggie doesn’t know if she feels obligated to invite her now that Kara did it anyway or if she genuinely wants her to stay over. “It would be cool if you wanted to stay, actually.”

Alex’s smile is genuine. Maggie stares at her quietly, weighing her options. The silence must be lasting too long because Alex starts talking again. “You don’t have to though if you don’t want to. It’s fine I can totally drive you home or whatever.”

Alex clears her throat and looks back down again. “I can stay,” Maggie finally says, not too hastily but not too slowly either. She remembers that cutting Alex off is not the way to go. “I can’t wait to see what kind of other over-cheerful shirts you got, Danvers,” Maggie jokes and Alex smiles that smile that makes Maggie’s heart do a somersault.

She has to call Lore.

***

Alex watches Maggie talk to Lore on the phone outside on the front porch as she’s setting the table, after calling her own mother.

To Alex’s surprise, her mom didn’t say anything about Maggie possibly discovering Kara’s powers by mistake and even said that she might be home earlier than usual to join them for dessert. Alex doesn’t really count on it but it’s still nice to hear that for once she’s considering being home before they go to bed.

Since their friends had done them the favor of cleaning the house and getting them back on track with chores, Alex and Kara have been able to stay on top of it all. When their mom came home that night and saw the change it must have made her realize something and she’s also been helping around the house again.

Almost done with the table, Alex replays the conversation in her mind and hopes that Maggie didn’t think that she isn’t happy to have her stay over. She never really had the type of friends who could stay over. Add an alien into the mix when you’re fifteen and you can bid adieu to any kind of social life. But Maggie astonishingly said yes.

The truth is, Alex is feeling good about it. She shakes her head as she settles the last piece of cutlery. Alright, she’s really happy about it, there’s no point in denying that. She felt dizzy when Kara suggested it and felt her heart racing before she could even speak.

“Can you stay?” Alex asks as Maggie walks back in. She internally cringes at her voice, she sounds so hopeful and one might say even a bit desperate. Luckily Maggie doesn’t notice, too busy putting her phone back in her pocket.

“Yeah totally, it’s no problem,” Maggie replies and flashes that dimpled smile that makes her eyes sparkle and always elicits a funny feeling in Alex’s stomach.

***

As Maggie follows Alex upstairs, it dawns on her that soon they will have to talk about their sleeping situation, a moment Maggie is dreading.

Lost in her thoughts and trying not to let her nervousness get the best of her, she wonders if Eliza will decorate and celebrate Christmas this year. As she takes in the size of the house, Maggie nearly trips at the top of the stairs. Alex catches her by the waist at the last moment and pulls her in closer to make sure she won't actually fall.

It lasts a few seconds but Maggie’s heart flutters at Alex’s firm but delicate touch. It’s the same feeling she had when she held her hand at the arcade. She hadn’t really thought it through before she was already taking Alex’s hand. There were so many people and it just seemed practical to guide her through the crowd. Alex’s hand was so soft and warm in hers and it made her heart feel so full. She didn’t want to let go but when she did it dawned on her what she’d done and the look on Alex’s face made it clear that she shouldn’t have done what she did.

“Woah there, you okay?”

Maggie steadily uprights herself but turns around to hide her reddening cheeks, hoping none of it is getting Alex’s attention. “Yeah, sorry about that, I was distracted.”

“By what?”

“I never really noticed before but your house is huge.”

“Ah,” Alex shrugs, looking around. “I guess I’m used to it,” Alex says walking in her room. Maggie follows her, this time at a reasonable distance.

Alex goes to sit on the bed, leaving the door open. Maggie hesitates in the doorway. She’s been in Alex’s room only once before and then she was nervous but this time the stakes are different.

Alex hides her hands in her shirt and looks down, which grabs Maggie’s attention. She knows when Alex is acting differently, she can tell something is wrong.

“I’m not the only one who’s distracted. Are you okay?” Maggie tentatively asks, sitting next to her, suddenly afraid that this whole sleepover thing might have been a mistake. If that's the case she wants to reassure Alex that she can go home if she's not okay with it anymore.

Alex glances up and unexpectedly points at her telescope. “I want to get rid of it but at the same time I can’t,” she sighs, her hands slightly trembling.

Maggie lets out a relieved breath. The object of Alex’s worry has nothing to with her but with the last gift her dad gave her. Maggie can understand why she’s torn about it, Alex will never get to use it with him. “I can help you move it to another room if you think it could help.”

Alex drops her gaze. “Whether I move it or not, my dad is still gone. There’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Have you used it again?”

“I haven’t since the night we did. I don’t know if I can handle it.”

“Maybe we can do it. Together, when you’re ready. It could be a way to honor him,” Maggie says and Alex looks at her, slowly smiling at the idea. Maggie wants the telescope to be a reminder of how much her dad loved her and maybe she can help achieve just that.

“Yeah,” she whispers. “Perhaps we could,” Alex says, exhaling heavily. “Are you bringing a whole picnic again though? I’m high-maintenance now because of you, I won’t settle for anything less. Ever again,” she jokes but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes, and Maggie won’t accept that.

“That’s not on me, you were high-maintenance way before we met,” Maggie pleads and Alex makes a falsely hurt face.

Silence falls between them as they both laugh. Alex nudges Maggie’s shoulder against hers and it’s the best feeling. It’s simple yet so intimate, Maggie doesn’t know if she ever will get tired of it.

“Let’s play a game,” Maggie suddenly says, trying to prevent the storm of emotions washing over her.

“A game? What kind?”

“A rapid-fire kind of game,” Maggie says grinning.

“Alright,” Alex says, uncertain. “I’m listening.”

Maggie sits properly on the bed, crossing her legs and facing Alex. Again, at a reasonable distance. “Okay. You have to answer really fast otherwise there’s no point. No thinking,” Maggie points her finger at her and Alex is already frowning. “You’re thinking about your first answer aren’t you?”

“I’m not!” Alex reassures. “Okay, maybe.”

“You’re hopeless,” Maggie rolls her eyes. “Ready?” she asks and Alex nods and exhales at the same time. “It’s not the mathletes, relax Danvers.”

“Okay, okay you’re right. Go,” Alex says slowly and shifts on her left side as well to face Maggie, her right hand under her chin.

“Sunny or rainy?”

“Sunny.”

“Dogs or cats?”

“Dogs.”

“Science or math?”

“You did NOT just ask that.”

“Uh-uh, pick one. You have to, that’s the rule. I know you love rules.”

“I-,” Maggie can’t help but chuckle at her friend’s deep thinking. “Okay, science I guess.”

“Art festivals or music festivals?”

“Duh, science fairs.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Oh please, you knew I was gonna say that.”

“Unbelievable. Phone call or text?”

“Text.”

“Blue or red?”

“Both.”

“So purple?” Maggie asks. She tries to dodge it at the last second but the pillow Alex used as a weapon still hits her right in the face.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that huh?” Maggie asks, throwing the pillow back at Alex but she sees it coming and protects herself right on time.

“Definitely going to be like that, Sawyer. Keep going and wait for your turn,” Alex adds and Maggie rolls her eyes but she can tell that Alex’s smile is genuine this time. Mission accomplished.

“Movies or books?”

“How dare you.”

Maggie nods. “Should have guessed that one, that’s on me.”

“Dine in or delivery?”

“Delivery.”

“Sweater or hoodie?”

Alex points at herself with a smug smile. “Hoodie.”

“Comic book or comic strips?”

“Comic book.”

“Motorcycle or bicycle?”

“Motorcycle, definitely.”

“Money or free time?”

“Money,” Alex puts both of her hands on her mouth, visibly ashamed of what she’s just said.

“Alexandra Rose-Mary Danvers,” Maggie says pointing at her and Alex laughs.

“That’s so not even close to my middle name.”

“You chose money instead of free time.”

“Listen, with money I can buy free time.”

“Alexandra Victoria Danvers, I am truly appalled,” Maggie says exaggeratedly.

“Please don’t judge me, look around at where I grew up,” Alex says explaining herself and playing along.

Maggie nods in understanding and looks at Alex longer than necessary. She truly is beautiful and Maggie can’t believe she manages to put Alex in a good mood so easily.

***

Alex feels self-conscious under Maggie’s warm gaze. She doesn’t know why it’s so intense but neither of them dares to talk. It’s her turn to play but she seems to take forever to voice it.

“My turn!”

“Okay, Danvers you’re on,” Maggie says, imitating her and putting her hand under her chin, looking right in her eyes, causing Alex to lose the ability to think straight for a split second.

“Ready?” Alex asks and Maggie hums in response.

“Netflix or YouTube?”

“Netflix.”

“Organic food or conventional food?”

“Organic.”

“Matching or mismatched socks?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Uh-uh, no stalling. Answer the question, there’s a right answer.”

“Mismatched just because you think it’s wrong.”

“Oh my god, you’re impossible. Bikini or whole piece?”

“Bikini,” Maggie says and Alex’s brain registers Maggie’s answer faster than it took her to ask the question.

The image of Maggie in a bikini finds its way in Alex’s mind and she doesn’t know what to do with it or why she can’t seem to make it go away. It’s not like she hasn’t seen her in her swimsuit, but this time it’s just different. Alex finally shakes her thoughts away under Maggie’s confused glance.

“Uh-” Alex clears her throat, her mouth is dry. “TV shows or movies?”

“TV shows.”

“Xbox or PlayStation?”

“Xbox.”

Alex coughs loudly. “Wrong but whatever. Sunshine or storms?”

“Shut up. Storms.”

“Trip or Staycation?”

“Trip.”

“I’ll remember that,” Alex says and Maggie raises an eyebrow. “Ice cream or frozen yogurt?”

“Ice cream but vegan.”

Alex stares at her dumbfounded but continues. “Plants or animals?”

“One, that’s rude. And two, plants but only bonsai trees, otherwise animals.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you can’t narrow your answers down like that.”

“I totally can. Keep going.”

“Jacket or sweater?”

“Leather jacket.”

“Oh come on. I should have known that though. Hot or cold?”

“Cold.”

Alex smirks. “You must love it here. In California.”

“I really miss the cold,” Maggie whines.

“So you’ve been saying.”

“It’s almost Christmas, where’s the snow, Danvers?”

Alex laughs. “You never know, it might be snowing this year.”

“Don’t give me false hope,” Maggie points her finger at her. “I’m serious.”

Alex lifts her hands in defeat. “Alright, I won’t. Comedy or horror?”

“Horror.”

Alex narrows her eyes slightly. “Really? Horror?”

“Yeah, Danvers. I dig it,” Maggie replies, nodding. “What? Don’t believe me?”

“No no, I do. Believe you,” Alex looks down and starts playing with the covers on the bed and takes a deep breath. “So let’s say if I wanted to watch Stranger Things you’d be into it ?”

“Technically it’s science fiction with a side of horror but-”

“And I’m the nerd?”

“But,” Maggie ignores her comment and keeps talking. “I’ve already watched a few episodes. I don’t mind doing it again with you though.”

“Really? You’re sure?”

“Yeah, why not. Besides I can tell you when the scariest scenes are about to start.”

Alex scoffs loudly. “Why would you do that, I’m totally not afraid.”

“Of course you’re not. Totally didn’t say you were.”

Alex gets up from the bed to get the TV remote but not before she throws another pillow at Maggie, hitting her right in the face again.

***

Maggie freezes when she feels the pillow hit her head, the memories of her past with Eliza back in full force.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to watch Stranger Things with Alex, but the last time Maggie watched anything from the horror genre with another girl it didn’t end well and she doesn’t want that to happen again. Not with Alex, not with anyone.

Maggie’s mind is spinning but she can’t tell Alex why without revealing the details of her coming out and she’s not ready to do that yet. Because of what happened to her, Maggie is not one of those people that anyone can read easily. At that moment, it feels weirdly heartbreaking but she decides to take back control and hide her emotions from Alex.

“Here let me help,” Maggie offers when Alex comes back with the remote and starts rearranging the pillows on her bed so they can lean on them.

As they settle on top of the covers, against the headboard and the pillows, Alex asks if she’s comfortable enough and if she needs anything before she presses start.

Maggie thinks she’ll have to force a smile but when Alex looks at her like that, with a frown and a concerned face that reads only kindness, it just comes naturally. “Yeah, I am. Are you? Comfortable enough?”

“Yeah,” is all Alex says before leaning back again, beside Maggie, brushing their shoulders together. Stranger Things starts and from that moment things escalate quickly and Maggie is pretty sure she can’t control anything anymore when it comes to Alex Danvers.

***

Alex awkwardly sits on the bed. She doesn’t know why she turned off the lights only to turn on her lamp a second later but she does know that there is a funny feeling in her stomach.

After only a few seconds of the first episode, Alex notices Maggie stealing glances at her, in anticipation of her reactions to what she already knows will happen.

“You’re staring,” Alex says breaking the silence.

“Shhh,” Maggie replies, grinning.

“How dare you shhh me,” Alex hits Maggie’s leg softly with her foot and Maggie can’t seem to help herself and does the same back, as playfully as Alex did. Alex expects Maggie to pull back but to her surprise, they stay like that, with their feet kind of intertwined. It feels nice and Alex doesn’t bother getting back in her initial position. Maggie’s warmth is enveloping them and it’s exhilarating.

“It’s an important scene.”

“Seems like you’re talking to hide the fact that you’re scared, but sure,” Alex shrugs and turns her head to meet Maggie’s offended stare.

When her eyes meet the screen again Alex screams and jumps. A man had just come from nowhere, running in a weird facility with an alarm blaring in the back.

“Told ya,” Maggie breathes out between chuckles.

“It hasn’t even been a minute, what the fu-” but Alex doesn’t finish what she is about to say and jumps again when the guy disappears from the elevator. This time she turns her head and rests her forehead on Maggie’s shoulder, grabbing firmly at her arm out of reflex.

She shoots her head back up when she realizes she’s basically in Maggie’s arms and as perfect as it feels she leans back against the pillows. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to jump you. I mean jump on you. I-”

“You’re good, no worries,” Maggie reassures her, but immediately turns back to the screen.

They keep watching the rest of the pilot with Alex jumping and holding her breath from time to time. It’s when the end credits appear on the screen that Alex realizes that they both have slowly shifted and now Alex almost has her head just below Maggie’s shoulder, their thighs slightly touching. Alex doesn’t think anything of it though, she doesn’t mind the close proximity and Maggie is keeping her warm, warmer than she’s ever been.

But she feels Maggie moving and straightening herself to lean properly against the headboard, leaving Alex shivering. “So did you like it?”

“I mean it is strange and things happen,” she pauses, “see what I did there,” Alex looks at Maggie with a smug smile. “But yeah I liked it.”

“Okay good because the next episode is gonna start right now,” Maggie warns her, pointing at the screen. Alex grabs the remote and presses stop. “Don’t wanna watch another one, uh?”

“No I mean, if you want to watch something else we totally can you know, there’s a lot on this app,” Alex clicks her tongue.

“I’m good for another episode if you are,” Maggie says, smiling. “Unless you were too scared because in that case, we can-”

Alex scoffs. “Totally not scared, let’s watch another.”

Alex presses play and gulps in anticipation. If the second episode is as stressful, she probably will have nightmares tonight, especially considering the emotional state she’s been in for the last month. She feels Maggie staring at her but doesn’t turn her head. She knows that she’s tensed and probably doesn’t look as relaxed as she should be but she’s not about to let Maggie know that.

No way. Nope, never.

“Come on, come here,” she hears Maggie’s soft voice say during the opening credits and Alex presses pause before looking at her. She sees nothing but pure kindness and concern. Her eyes don’t judge her and she’s not wearing that I told you so smile. She’s not laughing either, she’s just extending her left arm, waiting for her.

Oh.

Alex looks at her, dumbfounded but she quietly leans into her, completely against Maggie. At that moment, her brain and her body merge into one and she’s never been more sure in her entire life.

It feels strange. She internally snorts at that word popping into her mind considering what they’re watching. After scooting closer and finding the right position within seconds, Alex feels comfortable against Maggie who, despite her muscled body, is soft but still holds her tight and strongly, shielding her from any scary scenes. Alex feels safe.

The silence is comfortable as well, surprisingly enough. Alex grabs the remote and presses play. “You won’t talk about this to anyone, Sawyer.”

She feels Maggie’s smile against her forehead as Maggie rests her chin on top of her head. “Your secret is safe with me, Alex,” Maggie whispers and Alex shivers at the sound of her first name through Maggie's lips. She glances up, closer than ever to Maggie’s mouth, cheeks and she notices, even in the dark, Maggie’s freckles for the first time.

She really does look good.

Alex clears her throat and presses play again, while Maggie grabs the bedspread and puts it over them to wrap them in a warm cocoon.

***

With Alex so close to her, Maggie can feel every breath she takes reverberating against her own ribcage. She’s glad that she’s laying down because she’s certain that she would have lost the ability to walk if she was standing.

Alex’s hand is hanging on tightly at her side, with her arm across her stomach. She seems to have completely relaxed within seconds. All Maggie could see was how uncomfortable Alex was when she pressed play on another episode. She was anxious and stressed all of a sudden and didn’t want to let her go through that kind of situation, especially not with what was going on with her family.

Maggie weighed her options quickly. She could have suggested something else to watch but the episode already had started so Maggie’s intentions would have been obvious, and Alex clearly didn’t want her to know that she was kind of anxious about it. Plus Maggie was pretty sure she did actually want to watch the episode but was just preemptively worried. So she just tried to comfort her friend the best she could.

From there, Maggie was gone. Her body started doing things that her mind was begging her not to, signalling that it was a mistake. But even lying down she lost the ability to think straight, ironically.

After forty-five minutes of gently stroking Alex’s arm, Maggie internally pouts when Alex suddenly straightens and presses pause on Netflix. She instantly misses the weight and the light pressure of Alex’s body against her.

“It’s getting late, are you tired?” Alex asks, between two yawns.

Maggie looks at Alex’s watch on her wrist, it’s already 2 am. “Yeah, I guess. Show me the guest room I’ll just crash there, or I’ll take the couch downstairs,” Maggie says, tentatively.

“What, no. I’ll take the couch you stay here,” Alex says turning the TV off and walking towards her chest of drawers.

“Alex, this is your house, I won’t make you sleep on the couch.”

“You’re the guest, you take the bed. End of story,” Alex replies, looking briefly at Maggie over her shoulder.

With the little sleep Alex gets since her dad died and everything that she’s doing around the house, Maggie can’t bring herself to agree to that. She won’t keep Alex from a night in her bed because of her. “I can see you’re pretty tired you know, you deserve to get enough sleep.”

Alex sighs but seems touched by Maggie’s words nonetheless. “Come on, Maggie. We don't want to wake your old wrist injury you definitely can't sleep on the couch. I don't want to be responsible for you losing your next swimming competition.”

“I’ll take the guest room then,” Maggie replies and Alex winces.

“I wouldn’t recommend that it’s Kara’s old bed. The one my parents gave her when we adopted her and it’s as old as this house probably.”

Maggie is about to argue again but Alex beats her to it. “Come on just sleep here with me, we're both too stubborn for this.”

Maggie doesn’t know how she feels about sleeping in the same bed as Alex. She’s pretty sure Alex heard the rumors about her but they’ve never talked about it. Some girls are okay with you being a lesbian as long as they don’t have to sleep in the same bed as you. Maggie gets the feeling that Alex isn’t that kind of girl since she’s the one offering, but she’s been wrong in the past.

Maggie quietly waits as Alex looks through her top drawers for pajamas. Alex’s bed is big enough for the both of them, with even room left for someone else if she’s honest. She wants Alex to be as comfortable as possible and it seems that Alex wants that for her too. Maggie yawns and promises herself (again) to keep a reasonable distance.

“I hope you don’t snore, Danvers,” Maggie says looking up at Alex again and with her reflexes at a minimum, she’s hit with a t-shirt and pants. “My favorite orange shirt, thank you,” she grins.

Alex snorts. “I knew you secretly wanted that one,” and Maggie laughs.

This shirt might actually be her favorite one now, for so many reasons that Alex is unaware of.

***

“You look a lot like him,” Maggie says, smiling, as she’s looking at pictures of Alex and her dad on her desk. If it had been anybody else Alex’s heart would have sank but the way Maggie points out things is endearing and warms her heart unlike anyone else because it’s genuine and never to hurt her, always just to make her feel better. “I’m sorry I was just-”

“That’s okay. And thanks,” Alex replies, back from the bathroom. “People tend to say that, I don’t really see it though,” she laughs it off, trying to not let the sadness wash over her. “Um- the bathroom is all yours. I’ll just-” she awkwardly motions at the bed and the pillows.

As Alex is unsuccessfully trying to stop her hands from trembling, Maggie walks back in and she stops breathing for a split second. Nobody looks that good at this hour of the night, nobody. Especially in sweats and in a ridiculous orange t-shirt. Maggie’s eyes are as bright in the dark as they usually are. Alex’s heart flutters at the sight of her hair in a loose bun, with a lock of wavy hair slightly out of it. She’s stunning and Alex notices that her mouth is dry again.

She really should stay hydrated, dammit.

“Where do you want to sleep?” Maggie asks, slowly approaching the bed, her hands clasped together.

“I usually sleep in the middle with a tendency for the right side.”

“I’ll take the left then.”

They silently push the covers away and get into bed, lying on their backs, both with their hands on their stomachs. After she leans to turn off the lamp, Alex makes a point of keeping a reasonable distance but she can still feel the warmth of Maggie’s body beside her.

They stay quiet and immobile for what feels like hours until Maggie talks again.

“Museums or libraries?”

Alex snorts loudly, her nerves starting to fade away. “I thought you were already asleep,” she says looking at Maggie. Her eyes are not used to the dark yet so she can’t see Maggie but she knows she’s smiling at her.

“Nope.”

“Libraries, obviously. I can’t believe you asked me that. I’m offended,” Alex says poking Maggie’s ribs with her finger. Maggie moves and tries to get away.

“Ticklish, uh?”

“Not at all, why would you say that.”

“Because if I hadn’t stopped you’d be on the floor?”

Maggie scoffs. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Alex puts her left hand under a pillow and turns on her left side, facing Maggie who’s still on her back. She observes her for a few seconds and Alex gets the urge to ask a personal this or that question, “boys or girls?”, but quickly decides against it. It’s none of her business after all. “You? Museums or libraries?”

“I like both a lot but libraries probably. I want to visit some of them all around the world someday.”

Alex picks up on that and remembers Maggie’s previous answer. “Make a trip out of it?”

“Yeah, Danvers. Wanna come with?” Maggie yawns, her voice low almost inaudible. She turns to face Alex, half on her right side, half on her stomach.

Alex didn’t expect to be so close to her again, she can feel Maggie’s breath against her arm and smell the sweet perfume of her shampoo enveloping them. It feels right and intoxicating at the same time.

Parts of Maggie’s body brushes against hers and Alex’s heart starts to flutter again and she notices that her palms are sweaty. She tries to steady her breathing, erratic for reasons she doesn’t understand. The last thing Alex wants is her sister coming in and panicking about her heart rate.

She can see Maggie now and Alex inexplicably stares at her in the dark, imagining her face in the bright light of the stars just like when they were in James’ yard on Halloween.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Alex speaks again. “Maggie?”

Maggie hums, clearly falling asleep. Alex stays silent for a few seconds. “What’s on your mind, Alex?”

“Are you gonna drool all over my pillow?”

Maggie growns and she’s hit by one of the extra pillows right in her face. “That’s for the two times you hit me tonight.”

Alex throws the extra pillow at the end of the bed and leans back, slightly closer to Maggie. Just for a few minutes, so that she can get warmer and then she’ll go back on the side of her bed.

“Night, Maggie.”

“Night, Alex.”

 

**Saturday, December 10th**

Maggie wakes up first to the taste of Alex’s hair in her mouth. She doesn’t remember exactly when she fell asleep but she could swear that she was on her stomach and that she tried to keep a reasonable distance between them to avoid exactly this kind of awkward morning.

Luckily, Alex is still sleeping so Maggie can quietly take a look at her, slowly pushing Alex’s hair out of the way revealing a smiling peaceful face. One Maggie could look at every morning for the rest of her life.

(She will.)

They somehow drifted towards each other in the middle of the bed. Their legs are intertwined with Alex’s head on Maggie’s right shoulder and her arm wrapped around Maggie’s waist. Her breathing is steady and peaceful, in perfect harmony with Maggie’s.

Maggie leans her head back on the pillow, sighing. Alex is basically in her arms and they slept like that for god knows how many hours. As she’s taking it all in, it hits her that she can’t stay there, smiling lovingly at her straight friend in her bed. That’s not how it works. Maggie doesn’t deserve the heartbreak that will come with seeing Alex’s face when she wakes up thinking Maggie took advantage of the situation. Even if she never intended to, it’s still how it looks.

Maggie finally accepts that she’s crushing hard on this girl and there’s nothing she can do about it. Except extricate herself from this situation, both physically and metaphorically.

When she successfully manages to do that, Maggie gently puts the covers on Alex again and goes downstairs to find Eliza in the kitchen, probably cooking breakfast for Kara if the amount of food on the counter is any indication.

***

When Alex wakes up, she feels rested. She blinks slowly and looks at her phone. 10:22 am. Alex’s eyes widen, she didn’t expect to sleep that long and so well at that. For the last few weeks, she has been getting up a few times every night. She even changes positions all the time, unable to find one comfortable enough.

The worst nights are sleepless. But not last night. She slightly extends one arm but the other side of the bed is empty. She gets flashes of cuddling Maggie during the night but she’s not sure if it was a dream or if it really happened. Turning on her side, her mood completely plummets. She’s all alone and most importantly, she’s cold.

Alex frowns and listens intently. She can hear Kara and Winn arguing about what they’re gonna do today in Kara’s room. She notably also hears Maggie and her mom talking in the kitchen.

She gets up and goes downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning, slightly anxious at what she’s going to find.

“Good morning sweetheart,” she hears her mom say and Alex grunts loudly when she kisses her on the forehead. She sits on a stool and lets herself be charmed by the smell of pancakes.

“Hey Alex,” Maggie greats her as well and Alex instantly relaxes at the sight. Maggie looks more beautiful in the morning, she has no idea how that’s even possible.

“Hey, you. How did you sleep?” Alex asks, her voice hesitant and grabbing a pancake to distract herself from how much she cares about the answer.

Maggie clears her throat, looking down. “Pretty good. I woke up just a few minutes ago, you were sound asleep so I came downstairs.”

Alex hums, leaning over the counter. “Is that hot chocolate?”

“Yes. With mini marshmallows, because the last time I was here you forgot to add them,” Maggie points out and her mom chuckles, not looking up from the paper she is silently reading.

“You didn’t exactly ask for them,” Alex pouts. “So technically I didn’t forget.”

“Sure,” Maggie says handing her a mug full of mini marshmallows. “Here you go.”

“You slept okay?” Maggie asks in return, taking a sip from her own mug.

“Never better actually. It’s been a long time since I’ve had several hours of sleep straight. You should sleep here more often,” Alex says, only half serious. Truth is, she loved having Maggie here, in her house. In her bed. Alex shivers at the idea.

Maggie is about to say something when Kara walks in, followed by Winn. “Hey sis,” she says hugging Alex tightly. Alex returns her hug fondly. “Hey, Maggie. It’s so nice to see you here! Did you guys have fun last night?”

Alex and Maggie nod at the same time and smile at each other in understanding. Alex doesn’t know about Maggie, but it’s the best night she’s ever had.

 

**Wednesday, December 14th**

After school, James and Maggie went straight to the mall to shop for Christmas gifts. The six of them had decided, per Kara’s enthusiastic suggestion, that they would do a Secret Santa gift exchange between them. Last week they each randomly got a piece of paper with someone else’s name on it, giving them about two weeks to buy something for that person before they meet up on Saturday. James got Winn and Maggie got Kara so they decide to shop together.

After a couple of hours, James has managed to find his gift for Winn as well as the twins and his mom. However, Maggie struggles to find something right for Kara, settling for just getting Lore a gift and trying another time to find something for her secret santa.

On the way back to the car park, James suggests they stop and get some milkshakes which Maggie easily agrees to.

Maggie orders her chocolate milkshake from the cashier, moving to the side to wait for it to be made while James orders his. When he takes out his wallet to pay, Maggie spots something she definitely did not expect.

James comes over to join her after he pays.

“Is that a photo from Halloween in your wallet?” Maggie asks him.

“Oh yeah,” he replies, taking his wallet back out of his pocket to show Maggie. It’s one of the selfies that James took of Maggie, the twins and himself before they went trick-or-treating.

The gesture surprises her and warms her heart at the same time. The fact that James feels like she’s important enough to him to include her in the photo of his sisters that he keeps with him is comforting as she thinks of him the same way. It’s a cute photo of them all, it’s undeniable. If she had a copy she’s sure she would use it as a phone background or something similar as well.

However, it’s also confronting. It reminds Maggie of the photo of her that her father would keep in his wallet. It was a picture he took when she was about five years old while she was dressed up as a police officer, just like her father. He used to show her off to their family and his friends, beaming with pride at who his daughter was and who she would become.

Does he still have that photo in his wallet? Does he still show it to people?

She doesn't need to wonder whether he’s still proud of her. That she’s very aware of.

Her father's love was conditional. But James’ isn’t.

Granted, at the time she didn’t think her parents would do what they did to her but she knows for certain that James would never treat her the same way. Maggie’s never been able to come out to someone by choice and she trusts James with that honesty in a way that she never trusted her parents.

“We look good,” Maggie comments simply, even though she has so much more going through her mind.

“Yeah, I thought so,” he says proudly.

The server gives them their milkshakes and they continue their way to the car park.

She’s lost in her thoughts the whole walk. It’s only less than five minutes to the car but it feels like more as she tries to consider everything. Whether this is a good idea, a good time, what each of his reactions will mean. These are thoughts that had crossed her mind before about James. She’s thought about telling him a few times but it had all been theoretical. Now that it’s actualizing, there’s more pressure to get it right.

They get to the car and James starts to drive them home. The ride is mostly quiet, just a few sporadic comments back and forth.

Maggie finally works up the courage to speak but it happens to be at the same moment that James starts to talk.

“Hey, can-”

“James-”

“Oh, you go first,” James says.

“No, it’s okay, you can go,” Maggie insists in case what she’s planning to say derails the conversation so much that he doesn’t actually get to say what he was going to.

“You’re sure?” he asks, to which Maggie nods. He continues, “Can I ask your advice about something?”

“Of course.”

“I’m thinking of asking Kara out on a date,” he says after a few seconds, keeping his eyes on the road.

Maggie breaks out into a smile. James would sound nonchalant to someone that didn’t know him as well as Maggie did. For whatever reason, James is slightly nervous, but he shouldn’t be.

“What do you think?” James asks.

“I think it’s a great idea.”

“Really?” he asks.

“Of course. I had a feeling you might be into her and she very clearly likes you.”

“Yeah, she’s not exactly subtle about it. That’s what I like about her though, she’s genuine. She speaks her mind and gets passionate about what she’s saying so much that she persists until she makes her point, even if by the end it’s just rambling.”

The Danvers sisters really are alike. Although, when Maggie thinks about it, she realizes that she doesn’t really see Alex ramble around the rest of the group, just her.

“Are you blushing?” Maggie teases, dragging out the last word. Even though it’s basically dark by now Maggie can still see that James isn’t actually blushing but she’s not about to pass up this opportunity.

James rolls his eyes, “No.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Back to the topic at hand,” he redirects while Maggie laughs to herself at his clear attempt to change the topic. “We’re two grades apart and Alex is pretty protective, I don’t know if that changes things.”

“Two years isn’t that much. I don’t think it’s a fact you should ignore, it’s definitely a dynamic to be aware of but I don’t think it’s something to worry about too much. Your intentions are good, James. And as for Alex, maybe mention it to her beforehand in case she has some worries but she trusts you. I think she’ll be excited for you two.”

“You’re right. I’ll talk to Alex first though, that’s a good idea. Thanks, Maggie,” he says, turning to smile at her.

“Anytime, Olsen.”

The ride continues for a minute or so before James talks again.

“I almost forgot, what were you going to say before?”

To be honest the conversation had kind of distracted her as well and she gets instantly nervous remembering what she was going to tell him.

“Oh, um,” Maggie says, letting it hang there while she tries to process her thoughts. Wondering whether it’s even a good idea to tell him right now, how she should say it, whether it even matters.

“Are you okay?” he asks, after what must have been a longer silence than Maggie thought it was.

She can see him in her peripheral vision looking over at her periodically. She has her hands fidgeting in her lap and her head down, still in thought.

“You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?” James adds.

His words confirm to her that this is a good decision and calm her enough to prompt her to start speaking.

“I just wanted to tell you something.”

She takes a few seconds and another deep breath.

“I’m gay,” she says, her voice shaking slightly but the words are confident. “A lesbian.”

"Oh. Okay,” he says, not like he’s surprised by the confession but more the timing. “Is that something you were afraid to tell me, Maggie? Because I'm happy you told me."

“Yeah?” she asks, letting the word out in one heavy breath.

“Of course. I’m glad you felt like you could trust me like that, because you can. This doesn’t change who you are, now I just get to know more of you which is a great thing.”

Maggie exhales the breath she had been holding and her shoulders relax from their tense position. She feels her eyes starting to well up with tears but this time they aren’t the tears of confusion that ran down her face as she left her parents house, they aren’t the tears of weakness she shed as she was wrapped up in the safety of her aunt’s arms later that night, and they aren’t tears of heartbreak she cried for what felt like an eternity after that day. No, these are tears of relief, but most importantly pride in herself that she was able to tell him.

“Thanks, James.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

Maggie looks over to him for the first time since he asked her what it was that she wanted to say. He looks at her with kind eyes and an understanding smile before turning back to look at the road.

“Have you told anyone else?” James asks.

“Nope, only Lore. My parents found out when I was fourteen and it didn’t go over very well so I came to live with her.”

It’s the first time she’s told anyone that story too, even though it is only the short version that leaves out all the horrific details.

“Oh, no. Maggie, I’m so sorry.”

“It is what it is,” she says simply. She’s mulled over those moments so many times, there’s no point in trying to make excuses for them. She just has to accept it at this point which definitely isn’t always easy. “I’m just so happy I have Lore.”

“So am I. You’re lucky to have each other.”

James finally comes to a stop outside of Maggie’s house. The atmosphere in the car seems heavy, neither of them really knowing how to end the night.

“Thanks for talking to me about Kara earlier.”

“Thank you for listening to me.”

“Of course. You can text me or call me later if you want to keep talking about it. I should probably get home to the twins now though.”

“How are they? I haven’t seen them in so long.”

“So they keep telling me. I think they miss you even though it’s only been two weeks or so since you last saw each other.”

“But it seems like longer.”

“You sound just like them. Did you three set this up in secret?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but I got us the highest grade walkie-talkies to communicate with them when you’re not around.”

James laughs and the air around them becomes much lighter.

“Don’t say that to them, they’d get so excited and expect it to happen.”

“Do they even still make walkie-talkies?” Maggie ponders.

“I have no clue.”

“I should go inside,” Maggie says after a few seconds, feeling as though a natural end to the conversation has come. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then, Maggie,” he replies, smiling at her with what Maggie senses is pride.

Maggie gives him one last thankful smile and gets out of the car, walking up to the house. She goes inside, closing the door and pausing for a few seconds. She’s startled by Lore in the kitchen behind her.

“Hey, Maggie. How was shopping?”

Maggie turns around, with a big smile on her face.

“It was good,” she says, exhaling. The car ride was especially good, she thinks.

“Why are you smiling?” Lore asks amused, narrowing her eyes in curiosity.

“I came out to James just then,” she says like part of her still can’t believe it.

Lore’s jaw drops slightly in surprise but she smiles nonetheless. She moves around the kitchen counter, coming over and wrapping Maggie in a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” Lore says into her shoulder and Maggie starts to feel the good tears come again. “How are you feeling?” she asks, pulling back to look at Maggie.

Maggie thinks for a second. She’s feeling a lot of things, some she probably wouldn’t even be able to describe.

“I’m good,” she reflects. “It was really good.”

“I’m really happy for you,” Lore says, tucking some of Maggie’s hair behind her ear, starting to tear up herself.

“Aren’t you worried at all?”

“About what?” Lore asks, mildly confused.

“What if things go wrong and we have to move again?”

“Well, are you worried that’s going to happen? Do you trust James?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well, I trust you and your instincts. That decision is yours to make and yours only. I don’t think that’s something you have to worry about, I’m not. I’m really glad you found someone you trust enough to tell them that part of you. It will all be okay, I know it.”

“Yeah,” Maggie nods, confirming it to herself.

“You good?”

“I’m good.”

“Okay dinner will be ready in about half an hour,” Lore says, making her way back to the kitchen.

Maggie goes to her room and drops onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her heart feels full but lighter at the same time. Having one less person she has to hide from is liberating. Part of her wishes she could tell Alex but she knows how complicated that could get, especially with her growing feelings for her.

She lays there, looking forward to the day when there’s no reason to hide from anyone and she can truly be herself at all times. Maybe that day is going to be sooner than fourteen-year-old Maggie expected.

 

**Saturday, December 17th**

Alex shows up early at Maggie’s house, eager to give Lucy the gift she bought for her, but she’s not the only one. As she parks her car she spots James, waiting on the sidewalk for Maggie, Kara, Winn and Lucy to arrive as well.

“Hey Alex,” he greets her.

He’s wearing his usual smile that makes everybody like him instantly. Alex always liked him, not in _that_ way of course, but she always knew there was more to him than just being a football star. He’s the kind of guy you want as a best friend. Not because he’s popular but because he cares about others, whether you’re in his close circle of friends or not. In a way, they are both protective of the people they love and care about.

“Hi,” she replies, meeting him halfway. “You’re early too?” she asks, making small talk.

They’ve been hanging out more and more these past few months but they rarely spend time alone together. If anyone would have asked Alex last year if she would be friends with James Olsen during her senior year she would have rolled her eyes. Now though, Alex is pretty sure she would miss him if he wasn’t around. Not to mention the fact that Kara has the biggest crush on him. Thankfully, she has good taste for an alien.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to be late and the twins were playing video games so I made the most of the distraction. They wanted to tag along,” James explains.  

“Right, right.” Alex nods. “They’re cute.”

They stand there for a few seconds, clicking tongues and balancing on their feet until James breaks the silence.

He clears his throat. “Can I ask you something?” Alex can tell he doesn’t want to look her in the eye, instead, he plays with the bag in his hands. “About Kara, actually. Your sister.”

Alex turns slightly, almost facing him, rather interested in what he has to say about Kara. “I know who Kara is, yes,” she replies, raising her eyebrows.

She always knew this conversation would happen at some point but nobody said she couldn’t have a little fun while having it.

“Of course you know who she is, yeah. So um-” James anxiously rubs his neck, probably trying to find the courage to tell her about his crush. She can basically see his mind whirling and trying to organize his thoughts.

“You want to date her,” she cuts him off, looking right in front of her across the street. Her tone is harsh but unlike other situations, this time she means it.

Fun’s over. She’s actually not against them dating. He’s a good guy and Kara was always supposed to live her life here on Earth as a human despite her powers and where she comes from. But she’s still young and he’s older and might be looking for things her sister is far from ready to handle. The kid still flies when she sneezes sometimes, for god’s sake. Alex forces herself not to think of her dad, but at that moment he’s all she thinks about. What would he say?

James tentatively glances at her. “I really like her,” he simply says, shrugging. “And I know you two are close so I wanted to talk to you first.”

“You don’t really need my permission but since you’re asking,” Alex pauses, she sucks in a breath thinking of the best way to scare him enough. “Just,” she sighs, wishing her dad would’ve been the one to tell him what she’s about to say, as cliché as it sounds. “Don’t hurt her. Kara is really special, very unique. And if you think you can’t do that then I-”

“I can,” he says. More firmly and less tentatively. “I want to be there for her. All the time. And I think she’s really-”

“Okay, okay you don’t need to go into the details, Olsen,” Alex stops him and he shoots her the biggest smile he has since they started talking. “I’m sure you already know but she really likes food. The way to her heart is probably through her stomach.”

James laughs and nods. “Noted.”

Alex makes a mental note about having a conversation with Kara later.

She sees Maggie appear around the corner of the street. Now she’s the one to break into the biggest smile.

***

On her way home from work Maggie spots James and Alex chatting out the front of her house. Not long after she lets them in, the other three arrive.

Maggie knew that the second Kara would step foot into the house she would love Lore's DIY Christmas decorations. Even with a low budget, Lore managed to decorate tastefully. She used second-hand sweaters to knit stockings, she reorganized the bookshelves with pretty figurines and wooden ornaments, decorating the books with leftover wrapping paper. In the living-room, Lore put pillows to dress up the couch and evergreen garland with berry branches to bring color to it all. The last touch is simply pinecones with a red ribbon on top.

Once everybody is settled (and Lore stops shooting a proud idiotic smile at her), Maggie starts the festivities, sitting everyone down around the coffee table with hot chocolate and mini marshmallows. Caught up in the moment, she pays less attention to the kitchen than she usually would when Lore is in there. When her aunt is quiet it's never a good sign.

“Who wants cookies?” Lore shouts after a few minutes, pointing at a full plate sitting on the counter. Everybody suddenly stops talking.

“I didn’t bake them,” Lore adds, rolling her eyes and they all start breathing again. “But thanks for the vote of confidence,” she says with mock offence. “You guys are really quick to forget the tiramisu you devoured last time, uh.”

“I didn't forget!” Kara says hastily, raising her hand.

Lore shakes her head, chuckling. “Calm down, kiddo, I didn't bake one this time I’m afraid.”

Maggie brings over the plate after she mouths a sincere _thank you_. She hopes Lore has more in the cupboard because Kara will probably eat half of them in less than five minutes, which only makes Maggie more confident in her gift choice.

“So,” Maggie says, sitting back next to Alex. “How do we do this? Who wants to start?”

“I’ll go first,” Alex says, reaching over to the paper bag she brought with her.

When they decided to do Secret Santa, Maggie hoped she wouldn't get Alex. She already had a gift in mind for her that was more special than a twenty dollar limit present, even though it ended up costing roughly the same. They didn't really talk about it but it felt right to buy Alex something meaningful and important even if she doesn't get anything in return.

Maggie is slightly anxious about the gift she chose. She’s sure that Alex is used to higher present standards due to the (wealthy) environment she grew up in but maybe the gesture in itself will balance it out. She really hopes that it will be enough.

Alex hands Lucy her gift and Maggie can't help but feel slightly jealous. She had kind of hoped that she had been Alex's Secret Santa.

“Awww. Thank you, Alex. I love it,” Lucy says, showing off her brand new Los Angeles Kings scarf. She puts it on, gives Alex a quick kiss on the cheek and snaps a selfie that she sends or posts instantly on social media, Maggie isn't sure.

“Who got me?” Alex asks and Lucy laughs.

“Oh no, you're gonna have to wait for yours. I’m keeping the best one for last. Trust me, you guys.”

A concert of protests rise up in the living room and Lore intervenes to settle the matter.

“Lucy, whisper to me what you got for Alex and I’ll decide, ” she declares, leaning towards Lucy.

Lucy pushes up on her knees and puts her hands around Lore’s ear who, after a few seconds, raises her eyebrow and makes an exaggerated ‘o’ with her lips. Maggie glances at Alex but she looks way less amused than everyone else and way more anxious.

“Oh that's a good one. I can't wait to see it,” Lore congratulates Lucy, turning to Alex. “Sorry, sweetie but you’ll have to wait. Nobody’s gonna top that.”

“Not fair,” Alex whimpers and pouts. “Maggie you go. Who did you get?”

Maggie smirks. “Actually I’m gonna ask my Secret Santa to come with me to the kitchen,” she says standing up. “Kara, come with me.”

Maggie walks towards the kitchen to the loud squeals of Kara following her. “Are they warm enough, you think?” Maggie asks Lore, whose standing on the other side of the counter.

“Only one way to find out,” Lore replies and opens the door of the oven, grabbing what’s inside. “I think they’re perfect,” she says as she puts them down in front of Kara whose eyes are bigger and brighter than ever.

Maggie takes one of the burgers and hands it to Kara, grinning. “Merry Christmas.”

Kara puts both her hands on her mouth and Maggie thinks her last minute idea was the perfect one. “They’re so cute and tiny and they look so good. Thank you so much, it’s literally the best gift ever. Even Alex didn’t think of it.”

“Hey!”

“You’re welcome,” Maggie says, putting them on a plate for her to eat and Kara sits on the stool, ready to enjoy her Christmas present.

“Did you really just?” James asks incredulously, as Maggie walks back towards the coffee table.

“Yep. I really did.”

“Genius,” Winn says, bewildered.

“Literally just stopped by the burger place around the corner on my way back from work,” Maggie says shrugging.

“Brilliant move, Maggie,” Lucy nods, clearly impressed. “So simple yet so perfect.”

“See?” is all Alex says, smirking at James who awkwardly clears his throat. “That’s what I was talking about.”

Maggie didn’t hear the conversation between Alex and James when she arrived but she’s guessing that they talked about Kara. Maggie smiles at James, nodding to reassure him and he smiles back, relieved to let her know that it went well.

He decides to change the subject though as Kara is almost done. “Winn, this is my gift for you.”

Winn unwraps the paper faster than anyone has so far and stands up with his new extension of _Dungeons and Dragons_ in his hands, beaming. “Oh my god, this the only one I didn’t have, how did you know?”

“Someone might have helped me figure it out,” James says beaming back at him. “Merry Christmas.”

“My turn,” Kara shouts from the kitchen, licking her fingers. As she walks back into the living room she grabs a rather large bag from the couch and hands it to James. “Merry Christmas, James.”

Kara just stands there, grinning at him like he’s practically the eighth wonder of the world. Maggie thinks it’s cute but loudly and exaggeratedly clears her throat which forces Kara to snap out of her daydream. She sits back next to him and watches anxiously as he unwraps his new boxer gloves.

“Wow, thanks, Kara. They’re amazing,” James says, smiling at Kara who looks down, blushing. Maggie can tell he doesn't know how to act with Alex there watching every interaction. He just one-arm hugs Kara quickly.

Winn claps his hands to end the second-hand embarrassment that is James and Kara, nearly causing his Santa hat to fall on his face. “Next present is mine,” he says repositioning the hat on his head and handing his gift to Maggie. “Merry Christmas, Maggie.”

Maggie curiously unwraps the gift as she discovers a snow globe… With a twist. “What is that? In the middle?”

“Oh, that!” Winn says proudly and Maggie is really taken aback. The snow globe is a really sweet present, Winn nailed it. She does complain a lot about the hot weather in California for this time of year and how she misses the cold and the snow. Even though Nebraska might be the last place on Earth she wants to be, a Christmas without those two things is not really Christmas.

“The snow globe obviously is because you miss the cold, duh,” he says grinning. “But the thing in the middle is an added screen so you can put pictures in it. I put a little bit of tech in there, not gonna lie it was challenging but it has Wi-Fi and a USB port as well.” Maggie turns the globe to look at the bottom, in shock. “Yes right there, so you can download new pictures every now and then or we can send you new ones every year for Christmas so in a few years even if we don’t live in the same town we’ll be able to stay in touch,” he finishes out of breath.

Maggie blinks at the gift, then at Winn and is relieved to see everybody doing the same around her. They all stare at him in silence. “Winn, this is amazing. Thank you. I don’t know what to say. It’s um-” Maggie is more touched than she thought she would be and feels the tears coming but she doesn’t want to cry in front of everybody.

Alex comes to her rescue. “Damn, what else can you do buddy?” she asks and everyone laughs. They start asking various questions about his abilities while Maggie busies herself with a glass of water in the kitchen.

“You okay, sweetie?”

Lore tilts her head to the side and puts her hand on her shoulder for a brief second so the others don’t notice what is going on. Maggie sniffles a bit, trying to keep her feelings at bay. “I don’t know why I’m so overwhelmed, this is dumb.”

Lore sighs next to her, taking a quick look over her shoulders. “I think you know why. Do you need a minute?” Maggie nods silently and Lore rubs her back. “It’s okay. Do you remember what I used to say?” Maggie nods again and exhales slowly to calm down. “You’re worthy of everything good in this world.”

“Hey, you okay?” Winn says tentatively behind her, she didn’t hear him approach. “I’m sorry it’s not snowing as much as you wanted it to.”

She waits for a few seconds and turns around. She wants to say something but the only way to reassure him is to show him how grateful she is. Maggie hugs him tightly and whispers a _thank you_. He returns her tight embrace. “Merry Christmas, Mags.”

She manages to keep her tears at bay and inhales slowly. “Let’s go back, I want to see Lucy’s gift to Alex,” she says, pushing him forward. Maggie turns her head and sees Lore as emotionally unstable as she is, also trying to gather herself.

“I don’t know if I want my gift or not,” Alex narrows her eyes.

Lucy purses her lips and puts it on the coffee table. It’s the last one of the Secret Santa gifts but Maggie still has to find a way to give her present to Alex and for that she would like to be alone with her. As she watches Alex unwrap what seems to be a book, she decides that at some point she’ll just ask to speak with her, privy to anybody’s eyes and ears hopefully.

With the book on her lap, Alex whines as she’s flips through the first few pages. “Tell me you did not, Lucy. Please.”

Lucy innocently beams. “This book is full of memories I have with you, don’t break my heart.”

Maggie watches as their little banter continues for a few more minutes, everybody else aware of what’s happening and begging Alex to show them the book. Maggie feels suddenly out of place, the jealousy she felt earlier is back in full force. Having so many memories with Alex that you can fill an entire book with them is something Maggie aspires to.

Maybe someday.

“Alex, come on. We all want to see it,” Kara pleads and Alex shakes her head, tapping the book.

“I know what’s in there and there’s stuff Maggie,” Alex meets her eyes and Maggie instantly feels warm under her gaze. “Has never seen and I don’t mind it staying that way.”

Maggie raises her eyebrows. “Really? There’s stuff in there,” she says, looking at the book. “That you don’t want _me_ to see?”

Without a second thought, Maggie leans over and grabs the book from Alex’s lap in one swift move. “Let me see,” she says, glancing at Alex briefly who is staring back at her, horrified. Maggie suddenly feels bad for stealing it. “I won’t open it if you don’t want me to,” Maggie reassures her and the others protest.

Alex sighs resigned but smirks nonetheless. “Ah, it’s alright,” she waves off. “I couldn’t  hide this from you forever anyway.”

A promise of forever with Alex definitely makes Maggie feel a bit better. Maggie relaxes back down on the couch, facing Alex who is now on the other side of the coffee table. She can feel everybody’s eyes on her, waiting for the moment she’ll understand Alex’s resistance.

In complete silence, Maggie opens to the first page. There are pictures of Lucy and her when they were younger. It actually starts when they were really young with little notes written along the side that she doesn't read, they're probably too personal and were only meant for Alex to read.

Alex was a really cute kid from what Maggie can see and grew up to be equally beautiful. When she turns the next page, Alex is significantly older, Maggie guesses the picture is from two or three years ago. On the next one, however, Maggie can hardly recognize her.

She looks up and sees the rest of them holding their breaths. “This is not what I expected, Danvers,” Maggie says with wide eyes and an eyebrow shooting to the stars. “You had a punk rock phase, really?”

“It was really… something else. Blasting loud weird music 24/7, a new hair color every week, pins and studs everywhere. Mom and dad didn’t think it would last long but it really did,” Kara explains.

“It didn’t last _that_ long, maybe three or four months a year ago,” Alex argues but they all roll their eyes.

“Really? It felt like a lot longer,” Kara says, staring into space, probably remembering what it was like.

“It was scary,” Winn whispers. “And she still kind of scares me.”

“I think it looked great,” James says to everyone else’s surprise and Maggie laughs. He’s clearly trying to suck up to Alex. It’s kind of cute but he really doesn’t need to, Alex is just giving him a hard time for good measure.

“You kept the boots,” Maggie notices, smirking.

“Yeah. I actually like those a lot,” she smirks back.

They keep hanging out and playing video games for a while until their special Christmas afternoon comes to an end. Maggie still hasn’t given Alex her gift and is starting to get anxious about it. What if she doesn’t like it? What if it wasn’t her place to buy this particular present? What if she’s not okay with Maggie buying her something at all? And most importantly, what if she unintentionally reveals her feelings for Alex?

James is the first one to leave, followed by Winn and Kara who wanted to check out the Christmas market one more time for gifts they haven’t found yet. When Lucy finally gets up, Maggie guesses that Alex will leave at the same time.

“I should go, it’s getting late and I promised Lois I would have dinner with her. It’s been a while, you want to hang out Alex? I have way more pictures that I didn’t put in the book,” Lucy says poking at her shoulders.

Alex clears her throat and hesitates, which surprises Maggie. She doesn’t expect her to stay, every gift has been given.

“I uh- actually I have a thing to do? Later so,” Alex says, smiling shyly at Lucy who nods in confusion.

Maggie is confused too but it gives her an opportunity to give Alex her present. She’s been waiting all day to do that so she doesn’t really mind.

Lucy leaves and thanks Lore and Maggie on her way out, giving them a warm smile and a quick hug.

Maggie and Alex find themselves in Maggie's room after Lore makes them a cup of tea, with cookies on the side that Kara didn’t get to, probably too absorbed in James.

“Wanna watch something on Netflix?” Maggie asks looking for the remote, clearly stalling.

“Actually,” Alex says and Maggie turns on her heels to face Alex, who is standing in the doorway and looking at her shyly. “I uh- have one more gift to give today.”

Alex looks at her with a sense of nervousness. She stretches her arm out and Maggie spots a little package in her hand, carefully wrapped. She hasn't opened it yet but she's already overwhelmed by the gesture. When she thinks about it, it's the last thing that she expected from today.

She's grateful to have found James a few months ago and now Alex, who’s probably her best friend. But the whole group seem to appreciate her, they all seem to want to spend time with her and that? Maggie never really thought could happen in Midvale.

“Alex… You didn't have to,” Maggie says, exhaling. Alex just pulled the rug out from under her feet. She never thought that Alex would buy her something (since she didn’t end up being her Secret Santa) but here she is. Maggie can tell her cheeks are turning red. She’s not embarrassed, rather her feelings for Alex are getting stronger by the second and she can’t fight them.

“So I take it back then?” Alex smirks as she takes a step forward, with probably no intention of taking it back home with her.

“No, you nerd,” Maggie shakes her head, laughing and turning back to grab her own gift from her desk. “I might have something for you too, actually,” she shrugs. “It’s nothing really, I just thought of it.”

Maggie takes the gift from Alex and hands Alex hers. They stare at each other for a few seconds, both quiet like neither of them can believe the other bought them a gift.

Maggie sits on her bed. “At the same time?”

“Nah, you go,” Alex says sitting next to her.

Maggie smiles and starts unwrapping the paper, curious to discover what Alex got her. At first glance, Maggie finds herself with a little book, like a notebook.

“Flip the pages,” Alex says ever so softly next to her. She must have picked up on Maggie’s uncertainty.

When Maggie starts flipping the pages it takes a second or two for the new information to sink in, even though it’s right before her eyes. Maggie feels her lips stretch into a grin and her eyebrows shoot for the stars.

A story in black and white is revealing itself. As the flip book unfolds, Maggie realizes that it’s the story of when her and Alex first talked to each other in the library. Four months ago. The more she flips the pages, the more drawing appears.

At first, it’s just Maggie waiting in line to give a book back. Then comes Alex who briefly stops in her tracks and even walks away for a second, which Maggie never knew about but apparently Alex remembered that detail. Maggie continues flipping and soon it's the two of them standing face to face, talking about Pluto.

As the pages progress, a star system comes into place perfectly between them, to the rhythm of Maggie’s fingers slowly flipping the book. When Maggie reaches the end of the flip book, Pluto is above them, watching them interact for the first time.

“Wow.”

“Do you like it?”

Amazement doesn't quite cover it. Maggie feels like someone just took a spark of wonder and poured it all over the room. The smile on her face can't adequately reflect what she feels inside; it's like every neurone of her brain is trying to register everything all at once.

“Alex, are you kidding? It’s incredible. I can’t believe you did this. It must have taken so many hours.”

Alex looks back up at her. “I don’t really remember but I loved doing it,” Alex says enthusiastically. “I’m glad you like it.”

When Maggie meets Alex’s eyes she’s at a loss for words. So she does the next thing that she hopes will let Alex know how grateful and happy she is.

She puts the flip book behind her on the bed and leans in to hug Alex who reciprocates her tight embrace.

“Winn’s gift was already amazing but yours, Alex? I don't know what to say. It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you,” Maggie whispers in her ear, holding onto her but ultimately breaks apart. She misses Alex instantly, a feeling she is slowly getting used to. She doesn’t think she’ll ever stop missing having Alex so close to her.

“That snow globe? He probably could make millions out of it,” Alex jokes.

“Right? He thought of everything,” Maggie replies, still bewildered.

Maggie almost forgets that Alex still hasn’t opened her present yet but reality comes back quickly when Alex reaches for it beside her. “So you got me something, uh?”

“Don’t play it like that, you did too,” Maggie teases.

Alex snorts and starts unwrapping it. Maggie bites her lower lip in anticipation. She’s really not sure about her idea but at this point, she can only hope for the best.

Alex gasps. “You remembered? How? I only talked about it once. How did you remember?”

Maggie looks down and shrugs. “I don’t know but I did. And I figured since your dad couldn’t get it for you anymore, I uh- I could instead so you could still have him with you when you memorise every event at the start of-”

Maggie can’t finish her sentence because Alex launches herself at her, and she’s crying. Maggie never wanted to make her cry but she also knew that nobody would even think of buying the astronomy calendar of celestial events like her dad would every year. Sure Alex mentioned it two months ago but Maggie picked up on it. Apparently, the present was the right choice.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Maggie says rubbing Alex’s back slowly with the palm of her hand. Alex is sobbing now and Maggie squeezes tightly. Their position is awkward on the bed but there’s nothing in the world that could make Maggie move in that moment.

After a few minutes, Alex breaks the embrace and sniffles. “You know how Lore said nothing could top Lucy's gift? She was wrong,” Alex confesses, putting her head on Maggie's shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Maggie was already relieved to know that Alex loved her present and to know now that it was, in fact, the best one? Maggie couldn't be happier and promises herself to never second guess herself in the future.

 

**Saturday, December 24th**

When Alex wakes up on the morning of Christmas Eve, the fact that tomorrow will be the first one in a long list of Christmas’ without her father dawns on her. She feels helpless, hopeless and restless. It was definitely one of those nights where having Maggie next to her would have helped her fall asleep but alas.

Overwhelmed by these intrusive thoughts, Alex allows herself to cry silently for exactly three minutes before getting on her feet and going on with her day. Kara still needs her after all, even though she’s actually doing a far better job at keeping it together than her. Kara’s strength and resilience will never cease to amaze her.

The day goes by smoothly and as Alex is helping her mom clean up and looking back on the day she just had, she realizes it actually went better than she anticipated. Her mom finally spared time to be with her and Kara and even stayed home the entire day. Alex reckons that hasn’t happened a lot since her dad died. The few decorations they put up didn’t do much about the heavy and sad atmosphere surrounding them but they managed to have a nice day at the beach and at dinner after. It’s not the kind of festivities they were usually having while he was still alive, but cooking was involved which is more than her mom has done in the last few weeks. Alex doesn’t really mind, this year she doesn’t feel like celebrating without him. She just hopes tomorrow goes as smoothly as today has.

Her mom insisted that Kara keep her traditions from Krypton and pray to Rao before dinner. Jeremiah always made a point of her sister to having Kryptonian traditions around Christmas. Alex took it upon herself to call Clark and to everybody’s surprise and Kara’s pure happiness, he stopped by and ate with them before going back to his life in Metropolis for Christmas Day.

Her heartbreak doesn't stop her from thinking about her friends. About Winn whose fosters parents probably don't care if he has something under the tree or not, about James who also lost his dad. She sends a message to their group chat wishing a Merry Christmas to them. But the person that she feels the most concerned about is Maggie, who is surely reminded every day that both her parents are not around. She’s noticed that for the past few weeks Maggie hasn’t been feeling like her usual self, and missing the cold and the snow can't be the only things responsible for that.

Alex can’t help it, she has this undeniable need to make Maggie feel better whenever she expresses an emotion other than happiness. Putting a smile on Maggie’s face has become one of her favorite things to witness, and if she happens to be the reason? Even better. It’s beyond Alex’s control.

So beyond her control that finding a way to cheer her up is all she can think about, especially today.

It's not until Alex and Kara are sitting on the couch on either side of her mom, leaning comfortably against her watching old videos of the last few Christmas (to their mom request) that it hits Alex.

The first year Kara came to Earth it had snowed out of nowhere. On the video, her dad is showing Kara how to make a snowman and, out of everyone’s earshot, telling her how to freeze breath it so it stays for days on end.

Kara chuckles, misty-eyed. “He thought the camera was off. I remember he also told me that I should try my heat vision on the turkey.”

“Wait,” her mom pauses. “That's why your first Christmas here you suggested that and burnt the turkey?”

Kara shrugs and nods sheepishly, making Alex laugh for the first time since they started watching the videos.

“Mom, it was for science,” Alex assures her and now the three of them are half-laughing, half-crying. Alex doesn’t know anymore but it feels like a relief to be able to.

They keep watching for a few more minutes until her mom stands up and Alex thinks that’s it, she’s gonna disappear again for the rest of the night. Sadness washes over her. She misses her mom and being in her arms is actually helping her get through their impromptu video session.

“You girls stay here, I’m gonna make some hot chocolate and cut the cake. Your dad’s favorite,” her mom says, giving them quick pecks. Kara and Alex look at each other in complete shock but smiling.

With the just the two of them left on the couch, Alex takes the opportunity to ask Kara if she could help with making a little something to cheer up Maggie but the conversation doesn't go quite as planned.

“Come on, Kara. It’ll be fine,” Alex waves her off and Kara frowns, arms crossed.

“That’s what you said about the potato cannon,” Kara points out and Alex sighs.

She can manage to convince Kara to use her powers on the one condition that it’s not dangerous for her or anyone else. But the first few months of having an alien sister were pretty exciting and Alex might have had a couple of ideas where safety might not have been involved at all times, including a potato cannon.

“Listen,” Alex sits closer to Kara on the couch, almost whispering. “I was curious and yeah, we had to clean before mom and dad came home but overall it was okay.”

“There were mash potatoes everywhere, Alex! I almost laser visioned you that day,” Kara remembers with doom-and-gloom in her eyes.  

“That was nearly three years ago, we know better now,” Alex insists.  

“Okay, what about when the backyard looked like Alaska? Or when we built a treehouse overnight and you kept asking me to go grab stuff from the house super fast to keep it _cozy and warm_ ,” Kara air quotes Alex. “But we both knew it was so mom and dad didn’t see us.”

Alex opens her mouth and closes it again. “The fact that it was a bit cold for a few hours was a miscalculation, really.”

Kara stares at her mouth agape. “A? Miscalculation? It was _freezing_ in the middle of July. An Eskimo could have lived with us.”

“I know but it’s not the same I was testing your powers and now we know you’re very powerful. Congratulations by the way.” Alex exhales and sits back against the couch, suddenly shy. “Besides it’s for Maggie, not for me.”

“So it's a mission. If we're going to do this, we have to do it right,” Kara says firmly. Alex knew her sister would love plotting and using her powers for something as thoughtful as this.

Alex hums. “In the middle of the night so she can see it in the morning, good thinking.”

“I was more thinking of a name for our mission but, Alex, are you thinking of sneaking out of the house? Tonight?”

“I mean if we want her to see it tomorrow morning we kind of have to. It's fine though, you're fast.”

Alex glances at her sister cautiously, she can tell that Kara is starting to consider it. “I don’t even know if I can make snow!”

“Oh please, Clark probably can’t but you can,” Alex says, a mischievous smile on her face.

Kara looks at her, slightly concerned. “You know he could hear you right? Technically, I mean.”

“I’m kind of counting on it,” Alex shrugs. “Now, do you think we could use the potato cannon again and turn it into a snow cannon?”

Kara frowns. Alex can tell her mind is going faster than hers. “I mean we could just use a hose and then my freeze breath and then bam! there could be snow everywhere in no time,” Kara says and Alex starts thinking as well.

“But how do you make it snow, technically it would be ice.”

Kara raises her eyebrows. “Not if it has a sprayer on it and if it’s only cold air and not freeze, right?”

“That could actually work. We need the temperatures to be below the freezing point of water and with your speed, we could create wind variations.”

“It could really work.”

“One way to find out.”

 

**Sunday, December 25th**

Maggie is woken up from her slumber by distant sounds that she can’t quite identify, unable to pinpoint if they belong to her dreams or not. She’s still in a semi-asleep state when someone barges into her room, yelling things that Maggie’s brain can’t yet register.

_Lore._

Maggie frowns, grunts loudly and hides under the covers, putting her pillow over her head. “What are you doing?” she whines and Lore keeps talking but for all Maggie knows it could be French or Chinese.

Maggie has never been a morning person but waking up on the morning of Christmas is no longer the pleasure it was when she was a kid, when her parents still loved her and cared about her. For many kids, losing their innocence equals stopping believing in Santa Claus but three years ago Maggie lost any ounce of innocence she still had left. The years before she was kicked out she didn’t believe in Santa Claus anymore but the magic of Christmas was very much something she enjoyed.

For the last few years, Lore always tried to make this day about her and Maggie. Trying her hardest to make her feel loved and cherished by giving back to others. For as long as Maggie has lived with her aunt, she’s joined her at the hospital and helped with throwing a Christmas event for the kids that can’t be at home with their families.

Lore has always tried to make new memories with her that wouldn’t erase what Maggie and her parents had before but would instead create new happy ones to appease a heartbreak that they both know could never truly heal. And she loves her for it.

“Get up! Get up! Get  up!” Lore slightly jumps on the bed, effectively waking Maggie up. She loves her a lot less right at this moment though.

“Get out! Get out! Get out!”

“Someone’s grumpy,” Lore sing-songs. “You won’t be when you see this, come on.”

Maggie grunts again and rubs her eyes. It’s a few minutes before she can properly stand up. When she eventually arrives at the end of the hallway Lore is there waiting for her.

Maggie frowns. “I know I nailed my present for you this year but you could have waited for me to be there at least.”

“Close your eyes,” Lore says, grinning with her hands clasped together at her chest.

“I can say with one hundred percent certainty that I’m not going to do that,” Maggie says, walking past her. “You’re weird, lady. Your Christmas spirit is too much.”

Lore attempts to block her. “Please, close your eyes you won’t regret it. I promise.”

Maggie sighs but her aunt is really smiling. Like a genuinely happy smile, she’s not kidding. Maggie caves and closes her eyes. “Alright.”

Lore doesn’t hesitate and stands behind her, pushing her forward by the shoulders, guiding her through the furniture. She stops them in front of the patio door if Maggie’s calculations are correct.

When Maggie opens her eyes, she understands why Lore was acting like a five-year-old. Their front lawn is completely white. There’s snow everywhere, it’s too much for Maggie to register.

She gasps.

As Maggie is taking in the engrained beauty of the scenery, she can feel the cold from outside and it hits her how much the pale white only winter can bring suddenly resembles Nebraska. The few trees in their yard are wearing the snow like a coat that the weather put delicately over their branches. The entire lawn is covered with several centimeters of snow like a comfortable and soft cushion and Maggie can’t grasp how that can be.

It seems like the balance of it all is precarious, as though it could be destroyed with only a gust of wind. But everything stands strong, from the frost to the icicles and even the snowman planted in the middle of the yard looks like he won’t melt anytime soon.

She’s in awe of every sparkling detail, watching as everything glows under the warm sun of Christmas. Their yard looks like an unfinished painting. So much of the canvas is perfectly white as if waiting for the painter’s hand to return.

It looks like one of Alex’s drawings and it makes Maggie’s smile turn into a brilliant grin at the simple thought.

“Who do you think did this?” Maggie asks when she’s able to talk properly again. She can tell Lore was in her own little paradise as she jumps beside her at the question. 

“What do you mean “who”?”

Maggie rolls her eyes, she hasn’t noticed yet that the rest of the neighborhood is snow-free. “Are you thinking Mother Nature is responsible for _this_.”

“Duh.”

“Lore.”

And Maggie waits for a few seconds. She’ll get there soon enough, she was just too excited to notice straight away.

When Maggie feels Lore’s hand gently tapping on her arm, Maggie glances at her, extremely amused. “Oh my god, Mags. It’s just us!”

“There you go.”

“Wait, who do you think did this?”

Maggie can tell her aunt is thinking up so many possibilities that she’ll never hear the end of it. Not unless she thinks of a perfect explanation, and Maggie might just have the one.

She leaves Lore, who has now definitely turned into a five-year-old, looking for her coat and boots and, well, okay then, the lid of the waste bin. Why is Maggie surprised, she knows her, of course, she would look for something that she could use as a sledge.

Back in her room, Maggie unlocks her phone and reads the few messages that she received. One, in particular, catches her attention and she smiles proudly to herself.

 _Alex - 6:15 am  
_ I heard it snowed last night. Merry Christmas, xoxo

 _Maggie - 8:02 am  
_ Alex I can’t believe it, it’s so beautiful. I don’t know how you pulled it off but thank you. So much.

 _Maggie - 8:03 am  
_ And congratulations, you made Lore really happy. I think she’s already outside building a wife and children for the snowman. Didn’t even know we had carrots but apparently we do.

Maggie doesn’t wait for a reply and hastily goes back to join Lore who is carefully walking around the yard, breathing in and breathing out captivated by her surroundings. After a few attempts with the lid of the waste bin, Lore gave up and unsurprisingly starts a snowball fight. They enjoy their little time in heaven until they have to go to the hospital to fulfil their special tradition.

“It was Alex, by the way,” Maggie says as they’re walking arm in arm towards the house.

“Why am I not surprised?” Lore chuckles softly. “That girl would do anything to put a smile on that pretty face of yours,” Lore says matter-of-factly as though it was obvious.

Maggie scoffs. There’s no way that was the reason Alex did it, no matter how she pulled it off. “I think she would do anything to make me stop whining about the lack of cold in California.”

Lore hums and Maggie glances at her, dumbfounded by what her aunt just said. She debates whether or not she should tell her about her feelings for Alex. Too afraid of what she might say, too afraid of her thinking it would be a replay of three years ago, too afraid that it could happen again. Maggie decides against it. It’s not like Alex feels the same way, anyway.

**Saturday, December 31st**

Lucy is throwing what she’s calling the party of the year which makes Alex roll her eyes everytime she hears it. Her parents decided to go to Aspen to bring in the new year while Lucy opted to stay in Midvale under the guise of having to study but really she just wanted to throw a huge party. As long as she can get the place cleaned up by the time her parents get back a week later (which Alex is sure she’s going to be roped into helping with), her parents aren’t going to know or care. It’s appearances that matter to them not what’s actually going on.

Alex drives Kara, Winn and Maggie to the party a little early to help set up a few things. The next hour or so they spend blocking off rooms, putting up new years decorations to join the Christmas ones that are still up and setting out food and drinks. Alex notices a distinct absence of alcohol in Lucy’s supply but she doesn’t expect the whole party to be sober all night.

They’re just about done when James shows up from his shift at work. It’s not that Alex sees him come in but the instant reaction of excitement from Kara standing next to her is what alerts her to his arrival.

“Alex! He’s here!” Kara whisper yells while hitting her on the arm repeatedly with the back of her hand.

She looks up and finds James talking to Lucy for a moment before walking towards her and Kara, giving them (mostly Kara) a wave and a smile. Alex wonders if Lucy knows that James and Kara are dating, well planning to go on a date. From what Lucy told Alex, her and James’ break up was pretty amicable. They were only young, about fifteen, Alex doubts it was anything serious. Someone should probably have a word with her anyway. Alex remembers to check in with her later.

“Hi guys,” James greets as he gets closer.

“Hey James,” Alex says while Kara whispers a shy ‘hi’.

Alex excuses herself from the conversation just after that, not really wanting to stay around for any awkwardness between the two of them while she still can.

Alex goes over to Maggie who’s on the other side of living room trying to set up the sound system.

“Y’know this really should’ve been Winn’s job, whose idea was it for me to do this?” Maggie sounds defeated and has a puzzled look on her face.

Alex smiles. Who knew such a small sound system could cause so much frustration.

“Let me help you,” Alex says, chuckling.

Maggie sighs in annoyance, standing up and stepping back to let Alex get a closer look.

“Did you read the instructions?” Alex asks.

Maggie scoffs. “No, why would I?”

Alex looks up at her in bewilderment. “Because you couldn’t get it to work.”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Is it though,” Alex says, turning back to the speaker and laughing to herself at Maggie’s completely flawed logic.

Alex pulls out the instructions and starts flicking through the pages to figure out exactly what Maggie was trying to do.

“Oh, James is here,” Maggie comments.

“Yeah, he showed up a few minutes ago and made a beeline to Kara.”

“They’re cute.”

“Yeah, they are,” Alex replies, looking over her shoulder at them. “I’m not looking forward to having to go on their first date with them though.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?”

James called Kara the day after Christmas to ask her out. As soon as the call ended, she excitedly burst into Alex’s room to tell her and even though she’s going to need a new doorknob, it was nice to see Kara so happy. She told their mom about James’ date invitation that night and she decided it was best if Alex went with them. They must have mentioned James a few times but she doesn’t know him very well and hasn’t met him before. Keeping in mind that he is two grades above her and Kara’s powers tending to arise when she’s at her most vulnerable, her mom thought it was best for Alex to tag along and keep an eye on her. Of course, Alex is once again made responsible for Kara. Now even in her dating life which is not something she expected or wants.

“Yep,” Alex says with a deep sigh.

“I didn’t know chaperones were even still a thing,” Maggie says with a chuckle.

“Seems like they are.”

Maggie kneels next to Alex who’s trying to connect the sound system to Lucy’s laptop that has the playlist on it.

“You don’t sound very excited about it.”

“That’s probably because I’m not,” Alex says a bit too harshly. “I’m sorry, it’s just frustrating. I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“You’re not taking it out on me, you’re venting to me. You can tell me anything Alex, I’m always going to be here to listen,” Maggie says softly, placing her hand on Alex’s back and stroking back and forth with her thumb.

Alex lifts her head and Maggie is looking at her with warm, caring eyes. It’s only recently that Alex has started to realize the impact that the responsibility she has for Kara has had on her and it’s definitely not something she talks about. The last time she did, it was with her dad and look how that ended.

Maggie is different though. She knows she could tell her just about anything and Maggie would only listen and comfort, never judge.

Alex looks back down at what she was working on, Maggie’s gaze becoming too much and making her want to confide in her about everything. If only she could.

“It’s just annoying. I mean,” Alex sighs. “I hang out with them every day, I know that they’re good for each other and me going with them on their first date is pointless. I told mom that but she doesn’t listen to me. I just want her to trust me.”

“I’m sorry, Alex. She should be listening to you and trusting you. It’s not fair.”

Alex nods.

“James and Kara will make sure to make it as bearable as possible, I’m sure they’ll get it’s not your choice to be there.”

“Hopefully,” Alex sighs.

Suddenly music starts blasting from the speakers, making them both jump. Alex quickly finds the volume dial and turns it down.

“So it wasn’t impossible after all,” Maggie laughs. “Thanks, Danvers.”

“All good,” Alex replies. “Now that’s done should we talk about the fact that we have Lucy’s completely unlocked laptop at our will.”

“You’re evil.”

“I know.”

***

People have been steadily arriving over the last few hours. It’s dark now and the music is much louder, with a makeshift dance floor set up in the middle of Lucy’s huge living room. Maggie and Alex have been basically inseparable the whole time, with Winn occasionally joining them.

Across the room, Alex spots Kara waving her over. She’s been spending so much time with James tonight that this might as well have been their first date but a high school party isn’t exactly the ideal first date location.

Alex walks over but Kara, clearly impatient with her speed, meets her halfway and pulls her into a nearby hallway.

“Kara, careful!” Alex whisper yells. Over the years Kara’s got better at controlling her strength but this one is definitely going to leave a bruise.

“Oh sorry, Alex. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?” Alex asks with a curious smile.

“I’m so good! Probably the best I’ve ever been,” she says bouncing up and down in excitement. It’s great seeing Kara this happy, especially after the tough two months they’ve just had.

“At one point he held my hand and I swear it took my breath away. He was so warm and I felt so safe with him. I didn’t want to let go.”

Alex’s thoughts are suddenly drawn back to the day Maggie took her to the arcade and held her hand as they navigated through the crowd. She felt exactly the same way that Kara is describing. The safety she felt with Maggie’s hand in hers, being so completely absorbed in the feeling that the world around them disappeared, wanting to live in that moment forever.

But they are totally different situations though, right? Kara and James are dating. She and Maggie are friends. This doesn’t make sense.

Kara is too wrapped up in her own joy to register the confusion overwhelming Alex right now. James comes back from the kitchen with a plate of about four slices of pizza, probably one for him and three for Kara. Seems like he listened when Alex told him the way to her sister's heart is food. She quickly hugs Alex and leaves her with one last smile as she goes back over to James.

Alex stands there for a few seconds, trying to gather herself. She doesn’t exactly know what she’s thinking but she can’t seem to push it away like she subconsciously has before.

Someone runs past her, knocking her out of her thoughts. With all her will, she dismisses her thoughts and goes back to join the party.

Maggie and Winn are right where she left them, on a couch in a corner of the living room. She takes her seat back next to Maggie, making sure there is some room between them.

“She looked happy,” Maggie laughs.

“Yeah, she is,” Alex replies and tries not to think about how Maggie makes her the happiest she’s ever been.

She looks around the room at everyone else. Even though the lights are dim she can recognise most of them. They’re mostly the popular kids, all paired off. A cheerleader with a footballer. There are some couples in the other corners of the room making out, she’s even seen some go upstairs, presumably in search of a free room to get some privacy to say it modestly.

Alex tries to focus. Maggie is listening to Winn who’s sitting across from the two of them. She turns to face them, not having a clue what they’re talking about.

Turns out, they’re talking about James and Kara. About all the times they’ve watched them interact over the last few months while clearly being into each other. All the times they would gravitate towards each other whenever the group would all hang out together. James checking up on Kara several times after their dad died. Showing up at each other’s school events, like Kara at his football games and James always volunteering to do the photography for Kara’s newspaper articles. Constantly thinking of and talking about the other when they aren’t around.

Alex’s eyes inadvertently drift to Maggie. There’s no comparison there, right?

“Now that they’re _finally_ together it just leaves us,” Winn says, motioning between the three of them.”

“And Lucy when she sits with us rather than her other friends,” adds Maggie.

“Yeah that’s true,” Winn agrees. “Then you two are basically inseparable,” he says pointing at Alex and Maggie. “Which just leaves poor Winn.”

Maggie turns to Alex who’s already looking at her. Alex can’t read the look on her face. It looks like a mix of affection and hesitance. Alex refuses to dwell on it long enough to figure it out.

“There are plenty of pairs in our group, Winn,” Alex says, taking a second to clear her throat. “You and Kara. James and Maggie. Lucy and me. Even me and you.”

Maggie has turned back to face Winn now. Although it seems like she is just looking down but Alex can’t bring herself to look over and check.

“Things won’t change that much,” Alex concludes.

“Yeah, maybe,” Winn replies. “I think it’ll be nice having a couple in our group though.”

“Yeah,” Alex says, not really sure.

“Your younger sister gets a boyfriend before you. Jealous?” Winn teases, drawing out the word.

Alex’s initial gut reaction is no, not at all. But that’s not right. She should be. Not about James but a boy. Every teenage girl wants a boyfriend.

_Not Maggie._

_Not you._

“Hey,” an unrecognisable voice says from beside them. Alex vaguely recognises him, she thinks he might be in the grade below hers. “Alex, right?”

“Yeah,” she says, because what else is she going to say.

“I’m Ben. Wanna dance?”

“Oh my god, I’m magic,” Winn says. “Just for the record, I’m really jealous of people who have a million dollars.”

Alex ignores him and rather looks at Maggie. She just shrugs and gives Alex a small smile.

She should. She wants to.

She takes the hand he’s holding out and he leads them to the mass of people in the middle of the room. His hand feels rough and suffocating. When he lets go she’s relieved but then he puts a hand on her waist and she tenses up.

She plays along for a few songs. He seems sweet and keeps smiling at her, clearly enjoying her company. But every time he gets closer to her or touches her she flinches and goes cold.

She looks around the room and is thankful she can’t see Maggie because then hopefully she can’t see her either.

Alex finds herself breathing unevenly and when there’s a break in between songs she excuses herself.

She navigates her way through the crowd (specifically avoiding chancing a glance to where she last was with Maggie and Winn) to the balcony that comes off the main room to get some air. It’s a long balcony that stretches the length of the house, overlooking the ocean. It’s getting pretty cold at night now so there’s no one else outside.

Alex tries to calm herself down. She goes to the edge of the balcony, clasping her hands and resting them on the banister. She closes her eyes and focuses on the sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks and the slight breeze hitting her face.

It doesn’t really work as planned, her mind wandering. She should’ve enjoyed dancing with that guy, right? Why didn’t she enjoy it? Is it because she doesn’t know him very well? It has to be, there’s no other explanation.

However, her mind draws her attention to the many times over the past few months when Maggie made her feel in ways that no one else ever has.

The way her palms started sweating when she talked to Maggie for the first time in the library.

When she brought Maggie her homework while she was out of school, only having talked to her a couple of times. Who does that?

How she couldn’t keep her eyes off Maggie when she visited her at the pool for her swimming practice.

When she found the books Maggie was leaving for her, she felt so cared for and valued at a time where she was otherwise so full of grief.

The unusual excitement she felt when she saw Maggie soaked from the rain and in her clothes after she got changed.

The couple of times Maggie held her while she cried and made her feel safe.

The addictive pull she felt towards Maggie while they were sharing a bed.

She spent hours making Maggie a flip book of the day they met just to see Maggie smile.

She made it snow for her, for god’s sake.

If Alex thinks about this honestly, is this really the behavior of just friends?

Wait, of course, it is. Maggie is her best friend, there’s absolutely no denying that.

But there’s something to the way that her body reacts to Maggie that in hindsight is just different. Even the way she says her name gets her heart racing. When Ben said her name to ask her to dance, it was nothing compared to how she feels when Maggie says it.

But maybe it’s different because she’s never had a friend like Maggie before?

Mind you, she’s never had a crush before either.

“It’s just a little better than the view from James’ porch on Halloween, don’t you think?”

Her heart jumps when she turns to see Maggie, beautifully lit by the moon. The cold air making her cheeks and the tip of her nose slightly pink, accompanied by a huge smile and hair swaying softly in the wind. Alex is blown away.

What’s more confronting though is that Alex recognizes that this isn’t the first time her heart has reacted this way, it’s just the first time she’s realized it as it’s happening.

Alex turns back to the ocean, tightening the grip of her hands to try and bottle the thoughts she’s been having.

“Just a little.”

Maggie comes up next to her, copying the way Alex is standing.

“I’m surprised to find you out here, it’s barely cold but I’m sure it’s freezing for you,” Maggie says with a chuckle and Alex fails to ignore the skip of her heart at the sound.

“It’s not too bad,” Alex manages to choke out.

Maggie’s hand is so close to hers and Alex wants the warm feeling of holding it again. Right now in all this panic and confusion, she could definitely use the safety she felt then.

“Hey, are you okay?” Maggie asks, turning her whole body to face Alex.

Before Alex can answer the loud shouting of a ten-second countdown to the new year from inside interrupts them. They both turn to look through the glass that lines the entire wall. On Lucy’s huge television there’s the Times Square ball making its way down the pole. In the crowd in the living room, Alex spots James and Kara leaning into each other as the timer runs down. As soon everyone screams “Happy New Year!”, Kara and James connect lips.

“Happy New Year, Alex,” Maggie says, pulling Alex in for a hug before Alex can even register it’s happening. Having Maggie’s body against hers feels different now and she doesn’t quite know how to react.

When Maggie pulls away, Alex is left looking at her. The world around them fades away as Alex looks into her warm eyes, captivating in the light of the moon. However, her eyes are drawn downwards to Maggie’s lips. Alex has the sudden urge to lean in and capture them with her own.

She doesn’t dare move but she can’t even make herself look away.

There is a sudden rush of noise that breaks Alex from her gaze. In reality, that moment only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. Winn is at the open door to the balcony, which must have been what broke the near quiet of outside and took Alex’s lapse in concentration with it.

“Come on guys,” he yells. “You’re missing the party!”

“Want to go in?” Maggie asks.

Alex manages a nod, needing to get out of this. Whatever _this_ is.

Maggie nods in response and walks towards the door back inside. Alex follows, now with only one thought on her mind.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Alex is on the right path to be her true self and Maggie has no idea. Those two have still a long way to go but they will definitely get there and we can't wait for you to read it. 
> 
> Come talk to us and let us know what you thought about this chapter:  
> erin on twitter @thirteenyazmin or tumblr @ginalinettii  
> maeva on twitter @selflessmaggie or tumblr @wlwanissa
> 
> Comments, feedback and kudos are really appreciated.


End file.
